Loki, el Dios nórdico de la maldad
by Yami Wesker
Summary: Yami Invers, una chica "normal", se encuentra cara a cara con Loki. Este fic sucederá durante y post-película así que aviso de ¡SPOILERS! y rating M por lenguaje algo soez y futuras excenas subidas de tono.
1. La aparición de Loki y Los Vengadores

Nota de la autora: Quien no haya visto la película de Los Vengadores aviso de que hay ¡SPOILERS! y comentarios literalmente citados de dicha película.  
Los derechos de autor son de marvel, bla,bla,bla... y todas esas cosas. El único personaje que es mío es Yami Invers.

Dicho esto... Espero que disfrutéis de mi fic y ya sabéis, si tenéis comentarios/ideas/aportaciones mandarme reviews.

Postdata :Este fic sucederá durante y post-película. ;)

* * *

Mi nombre es Yami Invers y tengo 26 años, me gusta cantar, tocar el violín y el piano, me encanta escuchar música, especialmente rock y metal, ir al cine y pasear. Vamos cosas normales. También mato vampiros, licántropos y otros seres sedientos de sangre que quieren joder a nuestra raza. Eso ya no es tan normal. Ah, se me olvidaba decir que puedo percibir las intenciones/pensamientos de la gente (no es que sea una gran telépata ni nada así, simplemente tengo una idea acertada de lo que hay detrás de una persona).

Un par de semanas después de haber escapado de la policía en Vigo (me pilló una patrulla en plena faena matando licántropos… ¿qué les pasa cuando mueren? Pues que se quedan en su forma humana los muy perros) recibí una pista anónima y fui a Stuttgart para acechar a un niño rico que estaba demasiado pálido para mi gusto y apuesto que su bebida favorita no era el vino. No es que me quisiera meter directa en su radar, simplemente quería que él moviera ficha. Jugar al gato y al ratón.

La pista me llevaba a un museo que esa noche tenía una exposición con invitados de alto standing, aunque sorprendentemente no fue difícil colarse. Había mucha gente en el museo, todos hablando y charlando en pequeños grupos. Yo buscaba con la mirada mi objetivo, tan concentrada estaba que choqué contra alguien.

Miré hacia la cara de la persona con la que había chocado, era un hombre alto, de pelo azabache y muy apuesto, con los ojos más verdes que jamás había visto en mi vida. Tardé un segundo en reaccionar.

- ¡Oh! ¡Lo siento mucho! Disculpe mi torpeza. - dije un poco avergonzada. Él no dijo nada, solamente asintió secamente y siguió andando. _¡Bah! ¡Creído!.-_pensé, encogiéndome de hombros.

Me camuflé entre un grupo de personas observando al toro de Creta que tenían en exhibición en el museo, a unos pocos pasos detrás de mí estaba un doctor que no dejaba de alardear de sus descubrimientos pero no decía nada interesante y, enfrente de mí, tenía a la sanguijuela: Joseph Gallager.

Escuché un fuerte golpe detrás de mí, me giré y vi al hombre con el que había chocado antes, éste llevaba una especie de cetro en la mano con la que golpeó al doctor y lo arrastró hacia el toro. Ahora que me fijaba más en él, aquel hombre me daba muy mala espina, como una especie de zumbido mental; de un movimiento colocó al doctor encima el toro, sacó un artefacto y se dispuso a incrustárselo en el ojo.

- Oye, ¿qué estás haciendo?.- le grité acercándome un poco.

El hombre me miró y frené en seco, sus ojos verdes y calculadores me dejaron helada; sonrió sádicamente y le incrustó el extraño artefacto en el ojo al doctor, haciendo que éste empezase a convulsionar y emitir gemidos de dolor. Yo miré hacia Joseph, pero ya se había esfumado.

Al acabar con el doctor, el hombre me apuntó con su cetro y conseguí apartarme justo antes de que una bola de energía me atravesara. Me escondí detrás de una columna, escuché dos disparos de energía más hacia otras direcciones y me asomé; el hombre me daba casi la espalda así que saqué mi pistola, apunté y, justo cuando iba a apretar el gatillo, su apariencia empezó a modificarse: de traje pasó a tener una armadura dorada y verde, el cetro pasó a ser más largo y también le salió un casco con unos grandes cuernos curvados hacia atrás.

- _¿De donde coño ha salido este tío?_.- me pregunté mentalmente.

- _De vuestras peores pesadillas_.- me respondió una voz en mi cabeza, que parecía estar divirtiéndose bastante. Al notar esa intrusión eléctrica en mi cabeza levanté mis muros mentales lo más rápido que pude y parece que la voz desapareció.

Él paró de andar, volvió a sonreír más abiertamente si cabe y, en un movimiento, me disparó otra vez con el cetro/bastón. Afortunadamente salí de la trayectoria y solamente me cayeron un par de escombros encima.

- Eres ágil y muy curiosa, humana. Esto puede ser divertido.- me dijo con su voz fría, suave y sedosa. Un escalofrío me recorrió la columna al reconocer esa voz como la misma que acababa de escuchar en mi cabeza segundos antes.

Volvió a apuntar y esta vez esquivé el disparó por un milímetro pero la onda expansiva me lanzó fuera de la exhibición, a la plaza donde estaba el resto de gente invitada y estábamos rodeados por 3 hombres iguales a él (y digo iguales, 3 él). Él salió de la exhibición con aires de grandeza, entró en la plaza ordenándonos que nos arrodillásemos, todos le hicieron caso. Yo ya estaba en el suelo porque me había hecho daño en la pierna derecha al caer.

- ¿Esto no os parece más sencillo?.-dijo mientras se paseaba por las primeras filas, pasando por mi lado.- ¿No es éste vuestro estado natural? Es la verdad tácita de la humanidad: que ansiáis la subyugación. El brillante señuelo de la libertad reduce vuestra alegría de vivir a una loca búsqueda de poder, de identidad. Fuisteis creados para ser gobernados. Al final, siempre os arrodillareis.

- _¿De qué va éste chiflado?_.-me pregunté, levantándome con dificultad y apuntándole con la pistola a la espalda.

- ¿Acaso me equivoco?.- Se giró lentamente hacia mí con una media sonrisa.

- Sí, te equivocas. No me gusta verme dominada, no pienso arrodillarme y menos ante hombres prepotentes como tú. – le dije alzando la barbilla en gesto orgulloso mientras seguía apuntándole con la pistola en caso de que intentase dispararme otra vez con su cetro. _Si se mueve dispárale en la cabeza Yami, como si fuera un ghoul_.- me dije a mí misma.

Noté como él quería volver a entrar en mi mente, notaba como esos tentáculos fríos de poder estaban chocando contra mis muros mentales y los resquebrajaban. Jadeé por el esfuerzo de mantener la concentración y dejé caer la pistola para sujetarme la cabeza.

- ¡Deja a la mujer en paz Loki!.- Apareció un hombre vestido bandera de Estados Unidos con un escudo redondo, el cuál tenía una estrella en el centro, este hombre se puso en medio de los dos.

- ¡El soldado! ¡El hombre sin tiempo!.- le respondió Loki.- ¡Ha llegado mi momento!

- ¡Perdona!.- le dije a la espalda del hombre bandera.- ¿Acabas de decir Loki? ¿Cómo el Dios nórdico? ¿Y tú quien eres Sailor Moon?.- le pregunté al hombre bandera mientras me agachaba para recoger la pistola del suelo pero, al hacerlo, la rodilla derecha me crujió y del dolor perdí la concentración. Mis muros mentales se desvanecieron y miré a Loki, que me estaba sonriendo cruelmente.

- _Soy ese mismo Loki, patética y dulce criatura.-_me dijo Loki mentalmente y yo no pude evitar sentir otro escalofrío.

- ¿Sailor Moon? Señora, ¡yo soy el Capitán América! ¡Su salvador!.- me contestó todo solemne sin quitarle la vista de encima a Loki.

Yo estaba tan centrada en ellos dos que ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que la mayoría de las personas habían logrado ir escapando y que ahora estaba sola con estos dos hombres. Esto no era una broma, estaba en una plaza con un jodido Dios nórdico del Caos y del Mal aparte de con un tío con un traje hortera que decía llamarse Capitán América, el Salvador.

Ellos empezaron a pelear y el Capitán América lo estaba pasando bastante mal para parar los ataques y golpes que estaba lanzándole Loki sin ninguna piedad. En un momento, el Capitán perdió su escudo y Loki le dio tal golpe que lo mandó volando a varios metros de distancia dejándolo noqueado. Loki se giró hacia mí, sonriéndome victorioso, yo me levanté y le disparé, pero no le di en la cabeza.

- ¿En serio crees que vas a poder hacerme daño con esa arma de mortales?.- me preguntó Loki entornando los ojos con un gesto arrogante en sus rasgos afilados.

Yo di un paso hacia atrás, tropecé con el escudo del Capitán américa y caí, haciéndome más daño en la rodilla. Loki estaba empezando a acercarse y, sin pensarlo, cogí el escudo entre lágrimas de dolor y se lo lancé de vuelta al Capitán América que ya estaba recuperando la consciencia.

En ese momento la mirada de Loki pasó al escudo y del escudo a mí. Si las miradas matasen, la mirada que Loki me echó en ese momento me habría matado a mí y a todas mis rencarnaciones.

- _Es una lástima que tenga que ser así._- me dijo Loki apuntándome con el cetro pero un ruido de turbinas llenó el aire y un caza Quinjet apareció de la nada apuntando a Loki. Una voz femenina le dijo amenazadoramente:

- ¡Loki, suelta el arma y ríndete!

Loki se dio media vuelta y disparó al Quinjet que consiguió esquivar el golpe recuperando un precario equilibrio en el aire y apareció Iron Man (personaje al que conocía debido al exceso de sus apariciones en periódicos y medios de comunicación), le lanzó dos rayos repulsores a Loki que lo tiraron un par de metros hacia atrás y aterrizó apuntando al dios con todo su arsenal.

- Da un paso más, papá de bambi.- le dijo Iron Man a Loki, incitándolo a que se atreviera.

Loki levantó lentamente las manos y su ropa volvió a cambiar, ya no era una armadura de guerra sino más bien unos ropajes extraños de color verde esmeralda y dorado.  
El Quinjet aterrizó en la plaza y de ahí salió una chica pelirroja (su color de pelo era mucho más oscuro que el mío, ella era más bien tono caoba mientras que mi color de pelo es más color rojo fuego, herencia de mi madre) con el traje más ajustado que he visto nunca. Ella llevaba unas esposas en las manos, se las lanzó al Capitán América y éste se las puso a Loki.

La chica se acercó a mí y me sonrió.

- ¡Hola, soy Natasha Romanov!.- me tendió la mano para ayudarme a levantarme y reconocí su voz como la que había amenazado a Loki antes.- ¿Estás bien?

Yo asentí con la cabeza y le cogí la mano, con un poco de esfuerzo logré ponerme de pie pero la rodilla me estaba doliendo muchísimo.

- Yo soy Yami Invers, muchas gracias por la ayuda.- le dije.

Ella se puso seria, pude advertir que mentalmente estaba pensando en mí como la cazadora de bestias pero se recompuso rápido y volvió a sonreír.

_- Esto se está poniendo emocionante, ¿eh?._- la voz de Loki resonó en mi cabeza regocijándose.

- Oye Yami, ¿qué te parece si vienes con nosotros y te curamos esa pierna? .- me preguntó Natasha en tono inocente.

- _¡Vamos! Seguro que no te atreves, ¿les tienes miedo a ellos?._- la suave voz de Loki intentaba provocarme e incitarme. - _¿O es que me tienes miedo a mi?_.- pude percibir la sonrisa de Loki sin necesidad de mirarle.

- _No te tengo miedo, cuernitos._- miré a Loki con cara de mal genio, él levantó las cejas y rio entre dientes ante mi comentario.

- ¡Claro! ¿Por qué no?.- le dije a Natasha.- Si tenéis un puto caza Quinjet seguro que tenéis un equipo médico decente.- sonreí.

Subimos al Quinjet y despegamos, ataron a Loki con 3 cinturones de seguridad (y eso que llevaba las esposas), a mi me tumbaron en los asientos de enfrente de él, Natasha estaba sentada a los mandos, Iron Man y el Capitán América intentaban interrogar a Loki pero éste se mantenía callado, al menos físicamente.

- _¿No crees tú que los humanos sois una raza estúpida y autodestructiva?._- me estaba preguntando Loki continuamente aunque yo hacia todo lo posible por no responderle nada e ignorarlo pero era como tener un nido de serpientes en la cabeza.

_- Venga, ¿ya no me respondes?._- me estaba reprochando con falsa voz dolida.- _¿Ni siquiera me miras?__  
_  
Noté como se removía un poco en el asiento como intentando acercarse un poco más pero se quedó absolutamente quieto al escuchar unos truenos que teníamos encima. Lo miré de reojo, él estaba mirando el techo del avión con una expresión seria en el rostro mezcla de miedo y nerviosismo.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te asustan los relámpagos?.- le preguntó Steve Rogers (ese era el nombre del Capitán América) a Loki con voz divertida al ver su expresión.

- No me gusta lo que viene a continuación.- respondió Loki enigmáticamente con una media sonrisa.

Un golpe en el techo del avión nos hizo elevar la mirada a todos y Stark abrió la compuerta de carga, apareciendo en ella un hombre alto, rubio con una armadura y un martillo que lo mandó de vuelta a la cabina de mando. Cogió a Loki arrancando los cinturones y saltó por la compuerta, desapareciendo así los dos de nuestra vista. Acto seguido Iron Man salió detrás de ellos y el Capitán América se puso un paracaídas para seguirlo también.

- ¿Y ahora que hacemos? .- le pregunté a Natasha nerviosa.

- Iremos al Helitransporte directamente, creo que los hombres se las podrán apañar sin nosotras.- ella se giró levemente en el asiento y me guiñó un ojo.- Ahora será mejor que duermas un rato, ¿vale?

- De acuerdo.- le respondí sin mucha convicción.

No sé si fue por el zumbido de las turbinas del caza o por el silencio mental que tenía ahora pero la verdad es que me quedé dormida en cuestión de segundos.

* * *

Autora: Bueno, ya está la introducción/primer capítulo. Los he juntado porque sino se quedaba muy corto el capitulo. Ya me comentareis. Ala, sigo escribiendo. Greetings humans._**  
**_


	2. Juegos

Nota de la autora :Bueno chicos, aquí os dejo el segundo capítulo. Espero que lo disfrutéis.

P.D:Ya sabéis, si tenéis dudas/quejas/comentarios/ideas... pues hacer una review.

* * *

Me desperté en una cama no sé cuánto tiempo después, el pitido de la dinamar (la máquina que mide insaturación, pulso, presión, frecuencia cardiaca) fue lo que me sacó de mi letargo. Estaba algo confusa y desorientada, no reconocía la habitación en la que estaba. Me incorporé un poco en la cama, repasé con la vista mi vestido de fiesta y mi pierna vendada.

Todavía estaba saliendo de mi estado de aturdimiento cuando por delante de uno de los cristales de la habitación vi a un escuadrón que escoltaba a ese Dios nórdico moreno y de piel pálida, el cuál al verme me siguió con sus fríos ojos esmeraldas mientras me sonreía. Empecé a notar su cosquilleo mental y levanté mis muros rápidamente, lo cual hizo que él soltara una pequeña carcajada, asustando a un par de los hombres que lo escoltaban.

Cuando desaparecieron de mi vista desconecté los cables, salí de la cama, cogí mi bolso y salí de la habitación. Giré por el pasillo en dirección contraria a la que se habían llevado a Loki.

Después de un par de vueltas me encontré con un hombre de unos 34 años que vestía una bata de laboratorio, él se me quedó mirando extrañado a través de los 5 metros de pasillo que nos separaban.

- ¿Quién eres tú? ¡No eres de S.H.I.E.L.D! .- me preguntó, pude notar que él estaba sospechando que yo podía ser Loki pero disfrazado.

El hombre de la bata de laboratorio iba a dar la alarma sin darme oportunidad a explicarme, así que me di media vuelta y cojeando giré un par de pasillos, pude escuchar como el hombre pegaba un grito llamándome la atención y llamando a los guardias. Miré hacia arriba y en el techo había un par de tubos gruesos, apoyándome en la pierna buena salté y conseguí agarrarme a uno de ellos y esconderme justo cuando el hombre de la bata pasaba por debajo de mí.

Esperé en esa posición un par de minutos sin que pasara nadie y empecé a andar por otro pasillo. Al girar una esquina me di de bruces con un hombre negro, alto y con un parche en el ojo izquierdo (vamos, que imponía respeto).

- ¿Haciendo travesuras, señorita Invers?.- me preguntó con voz ronca elevando una ceja.- Soy Nick Fury, director de S.H.I.E.L.D, una organización del Gobierno dedicada a proteger a la Tierra de toda aquella amenaza.

- Emmm.- le respondí muy elocuentemente.- Yo solamente buscaba la salida.- me encogí de hombros sonriendo débilmente.

Nick Fury sonrió y abrió una puerta que había detrás de él.

- Entra.- me dijo, pero al ver mis dudas al respecto, él entró primero y yo le seguí.

Me encontraba en una habitación amplia con una ventana por la que se podían ver las nubes pasar y… _¿NUBES?._- gritó mi mente. Me acerqué corriendo a la ventana y vi que estábamos a muuuucha distancia del suelo. Pegué la cabeza al cristal en gesto de derrota.

- Supongo que no me darás un paracaídas, ¿no?.- le pregunté a Nick mirándolo de reojo.

Nick echó una carcajada y negó con la cabeza un par de veces mientras se acercaba a mí. Me puso la mano en el hombro amistosamente y me dijo:

- Primero necesito que me eches una mano con la tarea de salvar la Tierra.- me guiñó su ojo bueno.

De repente entró corriendo en la habitación el hombre de la bata de laboratorio y, al verme, se quedó quieto.

- Vaya, veo que ya te has enterado de que había una chica desconocida suelta por el Helitransporte.- le dijo a Nick, quitándose las gafas y limpiándoselas.

- Señorita Invers .- me dijo Nick.- Éste es el Doctor Banner. Creo que ya se conocen.

Yo asentí ligeramente con la cabeza y el doctor se acercó para darme la mano.

- Siento mucho lo de antes.- me dijo con mirada arrepentida.- Realmente pensé que podías ser algún truco de Loki, no me fío nada de él.

- Tranquilo.- le cogí la mano, sonriendo.- No pasa nada, por cierto, mi nombre es Yami.

- Encantado, soy Bruce.- me dijo sonriendo ampliamente. Sin querer pensé en el Bruce de Buscando a Nemo y solté una pequeña risita.

- Señorita Invers, ¿por qué cree que Loki ha intentado matarla en Stuttgart?.- me preguntó Nick.

- No lo sé, tal vez solamente porque estaba en medio pero eso deberías preguntárselo a él.- le respondí encogiéndome de hombros.

Nick Fury me miró seriamente, asintió y salió de la habitación conmigo detrás de él. Fuimos por muchos pasillos hasta llegar hasta la zona de restricción. Me señaló una pequeña ventanilla a un lado y él entró por una compuerta con código de seguridad. Miré por la ventanilla y vi a Loki en medio de una jaula redonda de cristal que parecía muy reforzada. Nick se puso en unos controles enfrente de la jaula que supuse que eran para dicha jaula y amenazó a Loki con lo que podría hacerle si se le ocurría intentar escapar, una gran caída libre dentro de esa prisión sería letal para cualquiera, Dios o no.

- Es una jaula impresionante, diría que no se hizo para mí.- dijo Loki sonriendo mientras andaba por la jaula sin dejar de mirar a Nick.

- No.- le respondió Nick serio.- Para algo mucho más fuerte que tú.

- Algo he oído.- dijo Loki mirando hacia una de las cámaras.- Una bestia descerebrada, que intenta aparentar ser un hombre.- volvió a mirar a Nick y sonrió arrogantemente.- ¿Tan desesperado estás que llamas a éstas extrañas criaturas para que os defiendan?

- ¿Tan desesperado estoy?.- repitió Nick .- Amenazas a mi mundo con una guerra, robas una fuerza que no podrás controlar, hablas de paz y matas porque te divierte. Efectivamente, me has desesperado mucho. ¿Qué pretendías en Stuttgart?

Loki no respondió nada, simplemente sonrió mirándole y se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Acaso pensabas que no íbamos a intervenir? .- preguntó Nick Fury acercándose al cristal de la jaula.- ¿Crees que te íbamos a dejar matar a toda esa gente, incluyendo a la chica?

- Aaahhh, Yami.- dijo Loki con su voz peligrosamente suave. Oír mi nombre en sus labios hizo que mi corazón se acelerase.- No pretendía matarla.- Y miró directamente hacia mí.- _Ni mucho menos._- me dijo mentalmente. Yo me aparté de la ventanilla rápidamente, casi estaba hiperventilando.

- ¡Ya, claro! Apuntar a alguien con tu cetro no es intentar matarlo, ¿verdad?.- escuché que le respondía Nick con algo de sorna.- De todas formas no vas a salir de esa jaula y, cuando acabe todo esto, te vas a arrepentir.

Yo me volví a acercar a la ventanilla.

- ¡Uy! Te carcome haber estado tan cerca.- respondió Loki poniendo una mueca burlona.- Tener el Teseracto, tener poder, un ilimitado poder.- remarcó Loki sonriendo.- ¿Y para qué? Una cálida luz para compartir con la humanidad y, que de pronto, te recuerden cuál es el verdadero poder.

- Pues avísame si el verdadero poder quiere una revista o algo.- dijo Nick Fury alejándose de la jaula y marchándose.

Loki se iba acercando al cristal mientras veía a Nick Fury alejarse, noté sus fríos zarcillos mentales y cerré mi mente lo mejor que pude concentrándome, él me miró sonriendo y noté como buena parte de mi muro se rompía solamente con eso. ¿Tan fácil le era entrar en mi cabeza? ¿Tan débil era yo?

- _Yo soy un Dios, delicada criatura._- me dijo muy suavemente, como si fuera una nana.- _Y tú eres una frágil, simple y pequeña humana._

- _Gracias, sí que sabes como subirle el ego a una chica_.- le respondí sarcásticamente.- _¿De verdad no querías matarme en Stuttgart o simplemente has mentido a Fury?_

Noté una mano en el hombro y me sobresalté, rompí el contacto visual con Loki y vi que Nick Fury estaba a mi lado.

- Éste cabrón no va a soltar prenda.- me dijo cabreado, mirando por la ventanilla.- No sé a qué está esperando, pero tiene un plan.

Escuché a Loki reírse de ese comentario en mi cabeza e intenté volver a subir mis muros mentales hasta que su risa desapareció. Yo asentí levemente y nos fuimos de ahí.  
Andando me di cuenta de que la rodilla ya no me dolía casi nada, así que le pregunté a Nick si tenían alguna especie de gimnasio y si no lo importaba que lo usara. Él me llevó hasta allí, de camino me enseñó mi habitación y me dio una camiseta negra con el escudo de S.H.I.E.L.D y unos pantalones negros de deporte.

- Tienes tu uniforme en tu habitación, ¿de acuerdo?.-me dijo mientras se alejaba.

Yo no le respondí, me acerqué a los vestuarios y me puse a trotar despacio en la máquina de correr. Llevaba un buen rato trotando y la pierna apenas me molestaba un poco, sonreí contenta por recuperarme tan pronto. De repente noté un golpe mental tan fuerte que caí de la máquina y la voz de Loki llenó mi cabeza de tal forma que hasta me mareé.

_- Siento interrumpir tus mundanas ociosidades._- me dijo Loki con voz fría y algo enfada.- _Pero necesito alimentarme de eso a lo que los humanos llamáis comida_.

- _¿Y a mi que me cuentas? Dilo en voz alta y alguien te la llevará._- le contesté jadeando.

_- Nada de eso, querida._- me respondió algo más suavemente.- _Vas a traérmela tú._

- _¿QUÉ? Sí, claro, como si yo fuera tu esclava personal, no te jode_.

- _¿Acaso no has decidido venir a este circo flotante por que no me tienes miedo?_.-me respondió Loki con voz juguetona.-_ ¡Demuéstramelo!_

Yo cerré mis puños con fuerza ante la provocación y empecé a incorporarme cuando entró el Steve Rogers/Capitán América sin su uniforme.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?.- me preguntó preocupado, agachándose a mi lado.

- Tranquilo, todavía no tengo la rodilla recuperada y me ha fallado.- le mentí.

_- ¡Qué embustera!.- _escuché a Loki riéndose en mi cabeza.- _Y yo soy el mentiroso en esta nave.  
_  
- Déjame que le eche un vistazo.- me puso la mano en el tobillo, dispuesto levantarme el pantalón de deporte y me miró a los ojos.- Con permiso.

- No, de verdad que estoy bien.- me aparté rápidamente, levantándome de un salto.- Sólo fue un accidente.- le sonreí intentando tranquilizarle.

Me miró con algo de resentimiento en sus ojos azules, yo me di la vuelta rápido y me dirigí hacia mi habitación.

_- Vaya, vaya.-_ Loki sonaba muy divertido.-_ Esto es apasionante. ¿Sabías tú que el señor Rogers tiene ciertos… deseos?.-_ me preguntó Loki complacido.- _Adivina quién le provoca esos deseos._

- _Cállate, ¿quieres? Ahora te llevo tu comida_.-le respondí de mala gana.- _Pero primero me ducharé y para eso necesito que cierto dios metomentodo salga de mi cabeza, ¿capice?_

Escuché una última carcajada de Loki antes de que saliera de mi cabeza pero, de todas formas, volví a concentrarme y a poner barreras mentales, sólo por si acaso.

Me duché rápidamente y me enfundé en un uniforme igual que el de Natasha, incluso tenía una Beretta 9mm para mí y en el cinturón varias cositas que ya vería para qué eran. Me dirigí hacia la sala de mando y allí no encontré a Fury, así que debería estar en su despacho privado. Una vez allí entré sin llamar y vi a Fury leyendo unos documentos mientras fumaba un cigarro, documentos que escondió una vez hube entrado. Me quedé mirándolo fijamente durante un segundo y supe que esos documentos contenían algo relacionado conmigo.

- Voy a darle de comer a Loki.- le dije sin dilación.

- _Hablas como si fueras a darle la comida a una de esas mascotas llamadas perros.-_replicó Loki con tono disgustado, eso hizo que una sonrisa jugase en mis labios.

- ¿Darle comida?.- preguntó Nick Fury curioso.- Él no ha pedido nada, de hecho no ha abierto esa bocaza suya desde que hablé con él esta tarde.

- Eso no significa que no tenga la necesidad de alimentarse ni que se le vaya a denegar ese derecho.- le respondí yo afiladamente y me di la vuelta para marcharme.

- ¡YAMI!.- me gritó Fury, levantándose.

Yo no me paré ni me giré, noté que me agarraba del brazo y me ponía en la mano un extraño artefacto con un botoncito rojo, el artefacto tenía más o menos el tamaño de un mp3.

- Esto es un dispositivo de seguridad para cuando entres, si ves que Loki intenta algo raro púlsalo.- me dijo Nick muy serio.- Le dará una buena descarga eléctrica que lo dejará atontado el tiempo suficiente para que puedas escapar.

Él se puso la mano en el comunicador de la oreja y dijo: "Preparar comida para el prisionero, dejad el carrito enfrente de la sala de restricción".

Yo asentí y me giré para irme. Caminé por los pasillos, corredores y galerías hasta llegar a la sala de restricción, justo delante de la puerta había un carrito de comida típico. _Al menos esto no es moderno ni tecnológico. _La puerta de restricción se abrió sola y vi que había un operario en los mandos de la jaula, yo entré con el carrito de la comida y fui hacia la puerta de la celda de Loki, el cuál estaba tumbado tranquilamente con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa en los labios. De repente me vino a la mente la escena del Silencio de los Corderos cuando Clarice se pone a hablar con Hannibal Lecter. _Esto es peor._

- _¿Quién es Hannibal Lecter?_.- preguntó Loki abriendo esos preciosos ojos esmeralda. Ya casi me había acostumbrado a tenerlo en mi cabeza. Era extraño.

Yo lo ignoré, cogí el dispositivo en mi mano derecha mientras miraba al operario y le asentía con la cabeza. El operario asintió de vuelta y pulsó un botón, se produjo un siseo y la puerta de cristal se abrió. Metí el carrito de la comida por delante de mí y entré en la jaula, casi no había terminado de pasar y la puerta se cerró a mi espalda apuradamente. Le eché una rápida mirada de odio al operario. _Gilipollas, casi me amputas el culo._

- _Y eso sería una gran lástim_a.-dijo Loki con una sonrisa escondida en su voz.

- No te muevas de ahí.- le dije en voz alta señalándolo, él me miró y levantó las manos en falsa señal de derrota.

Me acerqué a la esquina más alejada de la puerta con el carrito, en una zona del banquillo, él estaba a mi izquierda a un par de metros de mí y yo estaba bastante nerviosa porque notaba como estaba analizando todo lo que yo hacía. Saqué su bandeja de comida, la destapé y lo sorprendí mirándome fijamente el culo. Yo puse los ojos en blanco y pensé que todos los hombres eran iguales.

Cogí el carrito con la mano izquierda y, al girarme, me encontré con Loki a menos de un centímetro de mí. Di un pequeño grito ahogado y mi primer impulso fue intentar dar un paso atrás pero él me puso una mano en la cadera que paró mi movimiento, acto seguido puso su otra mano en la mano en la que yo tenía el dispositivo de forma que evitaba que yo pulsase el botón.

_- Yo no soy ningún hombre, soy un Dios._-me dijo Loki mentalmente mientras agachaba un poco su cabeza, de forma que nuestras narices se estaban rozando ligeramente. Mi corazón empezó a latir frenéticamente por su proximidad pero me mantuve firme.

_- He visto cosas peores que tú Loki, no me das miedo_.- le respondí intentando que mi voz mental sonase desafiante aunque creo que en realidad sonó bastante blandengue.

- _En ese caso.- _me dijo acercándose todavía más mientras rozaba con su nariz y sus labios mi cuello produciéndome un ligero cosquilleo, susurró.- _Te mostraré todo mi poder divino cuando salga de aquí._

- _¿Es una amenaza?_.- hasta mi voz mental sonaba temblorosa y débil. Loki se rio ligeramente entre dientes.

_– Una promesa_…

Parpadeé y Loki volvía a estar sentado en su cama con una media sonrisa. Cogí el carrito aceleradamente y yo salí de la jaula con el corazón a mil por hora. _¿A qué coño ha venido todo eso? Joder, ¿se estaba refiriendo a lo que yo creo con lo de poderes divinos? ¡NO! Cállate y sal de aquí._

- _Puedo oírte.-_me canturreó Loki mentalmente, haciendo que casi me diera un paro cardiaco de los nervios.

Construí otra vez mis barreras mentales mientras me dirigía a mi habitación. Al llegar allí estaba tan extenuada mentalmente que, sin darme cuenta, caí rendida en la cama y me dormí.

* * *

Autora: chan,chan... Un capitulillo largo y con mucho diálogo, ¿qué os ha parecido? ¿Bien? ¿Mal? ¿Continuo o debo dejar de escribir porque soy patética? Vosotros decidís.  
Hasta la próxima. Greetings humans.


	3. Sweet dreams are made of these

Nota de la autora: Bueno, aquí os dejo otro capitulo. Espero que lo disfrutéis. Muchas gracias a Aesir, Eamaney, Editasnape, Lily Scarlett y a Livinglavidaloki por vuestras reviews. Sin vosotros este fic no continuaría, gracias. :)  
Sin más demora os dejo el capitulo número 3.

* * *

Loki P.O.V

Después de la "agradable" charla con Fury me encontraba en la jaula diseñada para el monstruo, sentado en el suelo meditando mientras vagaba por las mentes que había en la nave. Algunas de ellas eran tan débiles y fáciles de sublevar con mis poderes que ni siquiera era divertido; sin embargo, había otras que eran como una cámara acorazada, difíciles pero no imposibles.

Un pequeño ruido estomacal llamó mi atención y tardé un poco en darme cuenta de que había provenido de mí. Ciertamente, estaba en el Midgard y llevaba demasiado tiempo sin alimentarme. Pero la idea de tener que pedirle la comida a Fury era denigrante para mí, así que fue descartada con rapidez. En cambio, pensé en esa joven humana de pelo rojizo y ojos como la miel, no pude reprimir una risa entre dientes.

Su mente brillaba más que cualquiera en esta nave, era muy curioso y me atraían las posibilidades que conllevaban poder manipular aquella mente. Noté que ella tenía sus débiles escudos mentales listos y, por una vez, no me apetecía ser subrepticio y colarme, sino que quería esa mente abierta para mí, la quería indefensa. Me concentré ligeramente y empujé fuertemente contra esos muros, destruyéndolos sin piedad.

Una serie de imágenes y sentimientos desde la mente de la humana me atravesaron : alegría; un regalo para ella, un violín; miedo; sus padres, demacrados y ensangrentados andando lentamente con los brazos extendidos, intentando morderle, finalmente con un cuchillo de cocina los mataba; tristeza; coger a su hermana bebé en brazos que seguía viva milagrosamente; júbilo; cantar en un concierto de un grupo que le gustaba; excitación; una pelea contra dos seres con colmillos y derrotarlos; terror; una habitación oscura con otro ser con colmillos distinto, más fuerte, que le estaba quitando la virginidad y, cuando le iba a morder en el cuello, unos ruidos lo alertaban y él escapaba…

Las imágenes cesaron, me sentía furioso, sentía que mi sangre hervía y una fina neblina roja estaba empezando a cubrir mi campo visual, respiré profundamente varias veces para no perder el control y tuve que obligarme a centrarme para mantener el contacto mental con ella.

- _Siento interrumpir tus mundanas ociosidades._- le dije, mi voz sonaba fría hasta para mí, esa última visión me había afectado demasiado.- _Pero necesito alimentarme de eso a lo que los humanos llamáis comida.  
_

Fin de Loki P.O.V

* * *

Me encontraba en una vasta pradera, una ligera brisa hacía que mi pelo ondulase un poco por delante de mi cara y a lo lejos podía ver a dos figuras pequeñas jugando, sentí mucho orgullo y amor al ver a esas dos pequeñas criaturas de aproximadamente 4 años.

- ¡Vanir! ¡Nanna!.- les llamé yo mientras levantaba mi mano para que se acercaran.

Los pequeños se acercaron corriendo.

- Mamá, déjanos jugar un poco más, porfaaaaa.- me suplicó el niño, su pelo era negro azabache y sus ojos eran del color de la miel. Mi hijo, Vanir.

- Porfi, mamiiiiii.- dijo la niña con una vocecita aguda agarrándose a mi pierna, ella tenía el pelo rojo fuego y los ojos de un profundo color verde esmeralda. Mi hija, Nanna.

Suspiré y sonreí derrotada por estos dos pequeños diablillos manipuladores.

- Está bien.- les dije.

Las caras de los niños se iluminaron cuando sonrieron y se alejaron corriendo para seguir jugando.

- _Qué vista más preciosa.-_susurró una voz suave y dulce en mi mente.

- _Sí .-_ respondí con una sonrisa en mis labios .-_Son increíbles._

- _Me refería a ti, Yami_.- me dijo esa voz aterciopelada mientras notaba unas manos en mis caderas.- _Eres absolutamente preciosa y te deseo._

Me apoyé contra el cuerpo que tenía detrás y suspiré de felicidad, no necesitaba girarme para saber a quien tenía detrás, él empezó a besarme el cuello seductoramente mientras sus largas y finas manos se paseaban lentamente por mis caderas y muslos. Solté una pequeña risita.

- _¡Estate quieto! Los niños están ahí mismo.- _le regañé pero mi voz no sonaba a reproche.

Él me giró y estuvimos cara a cara, mis manos acariciaron esa cara de pecado mientras esos preciosos ojos verdes me miraban llenos de lujuria y deseo. En un parpadeo ya no estábamos en la pradera sino en una habitación con una cama enorme.

- _Eres incorregible.- _le dije sonriendo, le acaricié ese precioso pelo negro suyo.-_¿Y los niños?_

- _Tu hermana está encantada con ellos_.- me respondió Loki.- _Así que esta noche serás toda mía.- _me besó con pasión mientras me tumbada en la cama.

Una de sus manos se abrió paso por debajo del vestido que llevaba, pasando mis piernas hasta llegar a mi muslo y se quedó apoyada ahí, acariciándome. Su otra mano fue un poco más traviesa y subió hasta cubrirme un pecho. Solté un pequeño gemido de placer y le desabroché la camisa a este Dios que me había elegido a mi como compañera, tiré la camisa a un lado de la habitación y paseé mi mirada por su torso, mientras lo acariciaba notaba sus músculos tensándose de anticipación (Thor estaba demasiado musculado sin embargo Loki era más bien atlético, para mí era perfecto con su cuerpo de vicio que me volvía loca). Loki se incorporó un poco y me ayudó a quitarme el vestido, sonrió lobunamente al ver que la lencería que llevaba era de color negro con detalles en verde esmeralda.

_- Maquinadora, lo tenías planeado, ¿eh?.-_me preguntó alzando las cejas.

- _Tal vez.-_le contesté con una pequeña carcajada que se me cortó abruptamente cuando sentí que su mano se colaba por mi sujetador y dejaba al descubierto un pezón que él mordió suavemente con una sonrisa en sus labios. Gemí de placer y me agarré a su espalda mientras elevaba mis caderas para encontrarme con él, su mano derecha fue a mi cadera para mantenerme pegada a él mientras que su mano izquierda intentaba desabrochar el sujetador.

- _Dichosa pieza de tela diabólica.-_maldijo Loki. Yo me reí en voz alta y noté como hacía uno de sus conjuros, haciendo desaparecer el sujetador.

- _Así me gusta más.- _dijo sonriendo complacido.

Capturó mis labios con los suyos mientras su mano jugaba con mi pezón, se separó para sonreírme cálidamente y me quitó el culote. Se quedó observando mi cuerpo, admirándolo y devorando cada centímetro de él con la mirada.

- Eso no es justo.- le dije con la voz ronca por el placer.- Tú aún estás medio vestido.

Loki me miró y, con un gesto de su mano, se quedó total y absolutamente desnudo. Ahora era yo la que temblaba de anticipación, él sonrió mientras se posicionaba entre mis piernas y me besaba profundamente. Su mano seguía jugueteando con mi pezón y las descargas eléctricas que eso me causaba hacían que me sintiera muy excitada.

_- Por favor, Loki.- _supliqué escondiéndome en su cuello y besándolo suavemente.

- _Por favor, ¿qué?.-_replicó Loki, soltando risa entre dientes.

- _Soy tuya Loki, por favor, tómame.- _supliqué mirándole a los ojos llenos de lujuria.

Su embestida fue rápida y profunda pero no dolorosa, envió una descarga de placer por todo mi cuerpo, no pude evitar que un grito escapara de mis labios antes de que Loki me los cubriera con los suyos. Sus acometidas tomaron un ritmo rápido y constante, ambos teníamos demasiado deseo mutuo esa noche como para hacerlo despacio, su mano bajó hasta donde nuestros cuerpos estaban unidos para empezar a acariciarme en círculos ese bulto tan placentero y gemí en sus labios.

Empecé a notar un calor eléctrico en el bajo vientre y bien sabía lo que eso significaba.

- _Cariño.- _le susurré mentalmente, mientras le mordía el lóbulo de la oreja provocándole un gruñido de placer.- _Frena un poco, que me pierdo._

- _Yo ya estoy perdido_.- me dijo roncamente y aceleró el ritmo un poco más. Noté como él empezaba a temblar y sabía que era verdad, ambos estábamos terriblemente perdidos.

Sentí la cabeza algo más ligera, escuchaba el paso de la sangre en mis oídos y mi respiración se estaba volviendo muy errática.  
Miré a Loki, él me sonrió perversamente y lamió uno de mis pezones, yo le devolví el gesto mordiéndole el cuello y él se liberó dentro de mí. Eso fue demasiado para mí, me arqueé en la cama pegándome a mi dios nórdico y noté una explosión de placer que me hizo gritar su nombre, nos abrazamos el uno al otro como si nuestras vidas dependiesen de ello.

* * *

Me desperté de golpe, empapada en sudor y con la respiración muy acelerada. Aún podía notar las últimas olas de placer del orgasmo del sueño recorriéndome el cuerpo. _Joder, ¿ahora hasta sueño con él?_Me levanté como un resorte, me dirigí al baño para darme una ducha rápida y muy fría. Me puse otro uniforme de S.H.I.E.L.D (por suerte me habían dejado un par de ellos) y, estaba abriendo la puerta de mi habitación, cuando pasaba Natasha con cara de concentración, pero me miró y se paró.

- Tienes mala cara.- me dijo con algo de preocupación.- ¿Has dormido algo?

- Lo he intentado.- respondí secamente, no había logrado descansar nada por culpa del maldito sueño.- ¿A dónde vas?

- Voy a la sala de restricción. Tengo que hablar con él.- me respondió tensa.

- Si quieres te acompaño.- le dije mirándola, viendo sus dudas.- Tranquila, no molestaré, no diré nada, ¿vale? Sólo estaré ahí de apoyo, por si acaso.- Y le guiñé el ojo.

Natasha asintió y, por tercera vez en ese día, iba a encontrarme cara a cara con ese Dios que, irónicamente, no había sido fruto de mis pesadillas sino de un sueño que provocaba que se me encendieran las mejillas y el corazón se me acelerase. _Esto es de coña y ahora vas tú directa a por él. No es un movimiento muy inteligente que digamos.-_me reprendí.

Llegamos a la sala de restricción, entramos y Loki nos estaba dando la espalda pero yo no tenía duda alguna de que él sabía que estábamos ahí. Dejé que Natasha se acercase un poco a la jaula y Loki empezó a hablar con ella diciendo que la esperaba después de las torturas como si fuera una amiga, un bálsamo.

- Dime, ¿qué le has hecho al Agente Burton?.- preguntó Natasha sin rodeos.

- Digamos que he expandido su mente.- dijo Loki sonriendo. Natasha se acercó un poco más a la jaula.

- ¿Y cuando hayas ganado? ¿Cuándo ya seas el rey de la montaña? ¿Qué pasará con su mente?.- le preguntó ella cruzándose de brazos.

- ¿Esto es amor, Agente Romanov?.- preguntó Loki curioso y divertido.

- El amor es de niños.- contestó Natasha fríamente.- Yo estoy en deuda con él.

- Cuéntame.- dijo Loki, encogiéndose de hombros y sentándose en su cama. Natasha a su vez se sentó en una silla, suspiró y empezó a narrar su historia.

- Soy una humana con una serie de habilidades muy concretas. Antes no me importaba para quien las usara, ni contra quien. Entré en el radar de S.H.I.E.L.D de mala manera, enviaron al Agente Burton a matarme. Y cambió de decisión.- dijo ella finalmente.

- ¿Qué harías si prometiera perdonarle la vida?.- preguntó Loki tranquilamente paseando su mirada entre Natasha y yo.

- Soltarte no.- contestó ella sin dudarlo.

- ¡Oh, no!.- se rio Loki.- Esto me encanta. ¿Tu mundo pende de un hilo y tú negocias por un solo hombre?.- sonrió malvadamente.

- Caen regímenes cada día, yo no lloro por ellos, soy rusa.- respondió Natasha.- O lo era.

- ¿Y qué eres ahora?.- preguntó Loki.

- En realidad no es tan complicado.- dijo Natasha levantándose de la silla y acercándose a la jaula.- Tengo mi cuenta en rojo y me gustaría saldarla.

- ¿Puedes? ¿Tú crees que puedes saldar tanto rojo?.- le preguntó Loki levantándose.- ¿La hija de Draikov? ¿Sao Paulo? ¿El incendio del hospital? Burton me lo ha contado todo.- cada vez se acercaba más al cristal.- Tu cuenta está goteando, chorrea rojo. ¿Crees que salvar a un hombre no más virtuoso que tú misma va a cambiar algo? ¡Ese es el sentimentalismo más bajo! Es como un niño, patético.

Pude ver como Natasha estaba empezando a temblar y di dos pasos para acercarme un poco a ella, pero Loki aún no había terminado.

- Tú mientes y asesinas, al servicio de mentirosos y asesinos. Finges ir por libre, tener tu propio código, algo que compense tantos horrores. Pero ellos forman parte de ti y jamás desaparecerán. - dio un repentino golpe contra el cristal. - No tocaré a Burton, no hasta que haga que te mate despacio, íntimamente de todas las maneras que él sabe que temes. Y luego despertará con el tiempo suficiente para ver su buena obra y, cuando grite, le partiré el cráneo. ¡Este es mi trato, zorra llorona!

Natasha se sobresaltó, yo me acerqué a ella y ella se dio la vuelta, me quedé mirando a Loki fijamente.

- Eres un monstruo.- le dije con veneno en mi voz.

- No.- se rio.- El monstruo es vuestro.

Noté como Natasha sumaba dos más dos y se daba cuenta de qué planeaba Loki, yo también me di cuenta. Natasha activo el comunicador.

- Loki pretende desatar a Hulk.- Loki nos miró frunciendo el entrecejo.- Mantener a Banner calmado en el laboratorio. Yami y yo vamos para allá.- Natasha me sonrió y nos disponíamos a irnos cuando se dio media vuelta y le dijo a Loki en tono mordaz.- Gracias por tu colaboración.

Me fui de allí con una sonrisa en la cara viendo la expresión de Loki. _¡Ja! ¡Toma esa! _Aunque no sé si fue cosa mía pero me pareció escuchar un eco muy bajo de su risa en mi mente. Le quité importancia, le habíamos pillado y sabíamos su plan.

_- Por cierto querida, ¿no te parece mucha sincronía que recibieras esa pista anónima para ir a Stuttgart la misma noche en la que yo iba a hacer mis travesuras y que S.H.I.E.L.D anduviera por ahí?.- _la voz de Loki era suave como la seda pero afilada como un cuchillo.

Me paré en seco en medio del pasillo, Natasha siguió caminando un par de pasos más y se paró al darse cuenta de que no la seguía.

- _¿Qué has querido decir con eso?.-_ le pregunté a Loki pero solo recibí silencio.- _¡Respóndeme, Loki!.-_le ordené seriamente y otra vez recibí silencio como respuesta. _¡Cabrón!_

- ¡Yami! ¡Yami!.- Natasha me estaba sacudiendo del brazo.- ¡Vuelve conmigo! ¿Estás bien?

- Sí, lo siento.- enfoqué mi mirada en su cara. Mierda, ella era de S.H.I.E.L.D, ella estaba metida en el puto ajo como el cerdo de Fury.- No quería asustarte, es que ese cabrón de Loki lo tiene todo pensado.

- _¡Qué mentirosilla eres!.-_ la voz de Loki estaba cargada de regocijo.- _¿Cuándo les vas a decir que puedes hablar conmigo mentalmente?  
_  
Intenté ignorar a Loki, Natasha me estaba mirando con cara extrañada, yo estaba sudando y me notaba ligeramente febril.

- ¡Venga! Vamos con los demás.- le dije a Natasha.

De camino a la cabina de mando pasamos por la galería del laboratorio y vimos que allí estaban todos, incluido Nick Fury, así que entramos. Estaban discutiendo con él porque, al parecer, habían estado usando el Teseracto para crear armas nucleares y nos habían mentido.

- La Fase 2 es para protegernos de amenazas.- dijo Fury.

- Hablas de control pero persigues el caos.- dijo Thor.

- Ese es su modus operandi.- dijo Bruce.- ¿Qué somos, un equipo? No, somos una bomba de relojería.

- Usted, manténgase al margen.- le dijo Fury a Bruce.

- ¿No puede soltar un poco de adrenalina?.- dijo Stark, poniéndole la mano a Steve en el hombro, pero éste se la quitó de encima muy rápido.

- El hombre de la armadura.- le dijo.- Si te quitamos eso, ¿qué eres?

- Genio, millonario, playboy, filántropo.- soltó Stark sin pensarlo ni un segundo.

Yo sonreí un poco, pero al ver a Nick Fury me acordé de lo que me acababa de decir Loki y sentí como la indignación se abría paso.

- Oye Nick.- solté. Él me miró.- Digamos que alguien recibe una pista, anónima. Y que esa pista te lleva justo al sitio donde un puto dios nórdico hace su aparición, ¿pensarías que es mucha casualidad la cosa? ¿O acaso pensarías que alguien estaba moviendo los hilos a su favor?.- le pregunté con veneno en la voz.

- _Me encanta ese tono en ti, es muy sexy.- _se mofó Loki de mí, pero lo ignoré.

* * *

Autora: ¿Qué os parece? ¿Interesante? ¿Os mola como están tirando los acontecimientos? chan, chan, chan... Espero vuestras reviews para saber si continuo o no con otro tortuoso capitulo. Greetings Humans.  
P.D: Greetings humans es una coña que hace Devin Townsend en su disco Ziltoid The Omniscient, en la que un extraterrestre viene a la tierra a por la última taza de café. Es muy divertido el disco, está loquísimo. XDDDDD  
P.D 2: El título de este capitulo lo he puesto en honor a la canción de Marilyn Manson "Sweet Dreams" que era la que estaba escuchando mientras lo escribía. XD


	4. Las cartas sobre la mesa

Nota de la autora: Muchísimas gracias a Martinikao, Lily scarlett, Editasnape y Eamaney por vuestras reviews...sois geniales! De verdad! ;)  
Aquí estamos con un nuevo y flamante capítulo... a ver si cumple las expectativas, ya me quedo sin material de la película para continuar así que si sigo adelante será solamente con mis desvaríos mentales e idas de olla. XDDDD

* * *

Todos se giraron al escuchar mi voz y Fury parecía sorprendido por lo que le acababa de preguntar. _Mierda, entonces todo es verdad. Loki decía la verdad.  
_  
- ¿Qué estás insinuando?.- me preguntó Stark.

- ¿A qué te refieres?.- me preguntó Thor, a la vez.

- Pues que S.H.I.E.L.D me colocó como un cebo en Stuttgart y se hicieron pasar por mis salvadores para reclutarme, básicamente.

- ¿Cómo dices?.- preguntó Steve incrédulo, dando vueltas por el laboratorio.- Esto es pasarse de la raya. Estabais jugando con vidas humanas.

- Agente Romanov, escolte al doctor Banner hasta su…- Fury no pudo acabar la frase.

- ¿Hasta dónde? Ha alquilado mi habitación. Sí, esa celda era solo por si tenía que matarme pero no puede, ya lo he intentado.- respondió Bruce.- Intenté pegarme un tiro en la boca pero el otro tío escupió la bala. Así que me centré en ayudar a los demás y era bueno hasta que usted.- miró a Natasha.- Me arrastró hasta esta feria de monstros, ¿quiere saber mi secreto, Agente Romanov?.- cogió el cetro de Loki sin ni siquiera mirarlo.- ¿Quiere saber como mantengo la calma?

La tensión se mascaba en el aire, todos nos quedamos quietos al verlo con el cetro y mirábamos a Bruce con cautela.

- ¡Doctor Banner!.- le llamó Steve con voz serena y firme.- ¡Suelte el cetro!

Bruce se quedó sorprendido, miró su mano como si no le perteneciera, un extraño pitido llenó la habitación y Bruce soltó el cetro para correr hacia un ordenador.

- ¡Ya lo tengo!.- exclamó.- Lo siento chicos, al final os vais a quedar sin ver mi numerito.- nos sonrió algo avergonzado y volvió a mirar la pantalla.- Madre mía…

Una gran explosión se escuchó en el Helitransporte, se rompieron cristales y la onda expansiva nos tiró a todos por los aires, yo acabé en el pasillo, me pitaban los oídos y estaba bastante atontada. Sonaban alarmas por todos lados.

- ¿Estáis todos bien?.- grité a nadie en particular.

- ¡Sí, estamos bien!.- la voz de Natasha venía un poco lejos pero parecía estar bien.

Vi que Stark y Steve se iban corriendo por la puerta del fondo del laboratorio para ver qué había pasado y escuché que iban a intentar arreglar el motor que había fallado. Nick Fury se dirigió hacia la cabina de mando mientras ladraba órdenes por el comunicador. Thor se agachó y me ayudó a levantarme.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?.- me dijo agarrándome del brazo con suavidad.

- Seguro que Loki no tiene nada que ver con todo esto.- le respondí sarcástica.

Thor me miró fijamente y salió corriendo, tardé un par de segundos en salir detrás de él. _Joder, ¡qué rápido es! _Escuché otra explosión y perdí el equilibrio, me levanté y seguí corriendo hacia la sala de restricción. Pasé por varios pasillos, tuve que coger un desvío largo dado que el camino principal había sido dañado por la explosión y vi a dos agentes militares de S.H.I.E.L.D que venían hacia mí, apuntándome con sus armas. _¿Qué coño?_Empezaron a dispararme y apenas tuve tiempo de esquivar las balas.

Me atrincheré en una esquina mientras rebuscaba en los bolsillos y escuchaba los pasos de esos agentes acercándose, vi la granadita electrónica (generalmente usada para robots y máquinas, pero que también dejaría K.O a humanos) y se la tiré. /FLASH/ .Escuché como sus cuerpos caían inconscientes al suelo.

Pasé por encima de ellos corriendo, sabía que ya estaba cerca de la sala de restricción así que aceleré un poco más el paso, llegué a la puerta justo a tiempo para ver como Thor estaba en la jaula y desaparecía cayendo a una velocidad pasmosa. _¡NO!  
_  
No daba crédito a lo que habían visto mis ojos, entré en la sala y a la derecha estaba el Agente Coulson tirado en el suelo con una gran mancha de sangre sobre su pecho. Todavía estaba vivo así que me acerqué corriendo pero, al dar dos pasos, vi a Loki separándose de los mandos de la jaula. Saqué la pistola de su funda, apunté y le disparé acercándome. Acabé un cargador entero y busqué frenéticamente otro pero, antes de alcanzarlo, Loki me empujó contra la barandilla que daba al vacío que había dejado la jaula. Me acorralaba con su cuerpo y el muy cabrón no tenía ni un mísero rasguño.

- ¡Maldito seas Loki!.- le grité enfurecida.- Más te vale que me mates, cabrón. Porque si salgo de ésta pienso acabar contigo.- me revolví, intentando que me soltase.

Él me miró fijamente y no dijo nada, ni siquiera mentalmente. Le miré, dejando de revolverme e, inesperadamente, él rozó sus labios con los míos. Me quedé atónita, esto era real, él me estaba besando.

De repente escuché un ruido muy fuerte y Loki ya no estaba ahí, el Agente Coulson le había disparado con una especie de arma láser y le había hecho atravesar la pared. Me agaché al lado de Coulson y, en ese momento, entró Nick Fury que también se agachó.

- Lo siento jefe.- dijo Coulson.- Ha huido como un conejo.

- Manténgase despierto.- le dijo Fury con voz seria, por el comunicador llamó a los paramédicos.- No deje de mirarme.

- Se me agota el tiempo, señor.- le respondió Coulson entre estertores.- Esto jamás saldría bien si no tuvieran algo que...

No terminó la sentencia, se quedó con los ojos muertos mirando al vacío. El grupo de paramédicos llegó a la sala.

- El Agente Coulson ha caído.- dijo Fury por el intercomunicador.

Después de eso Nick Fury nos reunió en la sala de mando a Stark, Steve Rogers, Natasha, a la Agente Hill y a mí. Teníamos pinta de haber sido completamente derrotados, mucha gente había muerto en el ataque, Bruce y Thor estaban desaparecidos y Loki estaría abriendo las puertas para que su puto ejército dominase el planeta. _Perfecto, sencillamente perfecto.- _me dije sarcástica.

Nick nos intentó dar una charla moralmente emocional sobre el sacrificio de Coulson pero ninguno estábamos de humor para escucharlo. Nos dispersamos por la nave, sabía que Natasha estaba con el chico al que Loki había lavado el cerebro, un tal Clint Burton. Así que me dediqué a vagar sin rumbo por la nave, sin pensar en nada, tan perdida como lo iba a estar la Tierra en cualquier momento.

Sin darme cuenta acabé justo delante de la sala de restricción, vi que Stark y Steve estaban dentro charlando y entré. Ellos dos me miraron con preocupación.

- Ey, renacuaja.- me dijo Stark.- ¿Estás bien? Bueno, sé que ninguno está para echar cohetes pero tienes pinta de estar bastante destrozada.

- Solo estoy un poco abrumada.- le contesté intentando sonreír, fallando estrepitosamente.

Stark asintió y siguió hablando con Steve sobre Loki, lo mucho que le gustaba ser idolatrado, visto y admirado.

- Todo lo que ha hecho hasta ahora eran los tráileres de la película.- decía Stark.- Hoy es la noche del estreno y Loki quiere flores, quiere desfiles, quiere un monumento que apunte al cielo con su nombre grabado…- Stark se quedó callado mirando al frente, parecía que se acababa de dar cuenta de algo.- ¡Hijo de puta!.- exclamó y salió corriendo mientras nos explicaba lo que estaba pasándole por la cabeza.

Fuimos al hangar, allí nos encontramos con Natasha y Clint que estaban listos para la batalla, Stark salió por volando por delante de nosotros mientras cogíamos el Quinjet y poníamos rumbo a Nueva York. Clint se preparó su arco y sus flechas aunque también llevaba un par de cuchillos, Natasha llevaba sus dardos explosivos de muñeca y sus dos pistolas, Steve cogió una pistola para él y yo cogí otra pistola más una katana. Todos nos pusimos un comunicador para estar conectados.

Aún estábamos pasando al lado de la Estatua de la Libertad pero ya podíamos ver el portal abierto en el cielo y la cantidad de seres que entraban por él causando destrucción a su paso.

- ¡Joder! Esto pinta cojonudo.- dije yo a nadie en particular.

- Lo conseguiremos.- me dijo Steve poniéndome la mano en el hombro.- Si estamos todos unidos lo conseguiremos.

- Pero Thor y Bruce están perdidos.- repliqué.

- Stark tiene fe en que vendrán a la batalla.- respondió sonriendo.- Y yo también.

- Oye chicos, ya sé que me queréis y esas cosas.- dijo Stark por el comunicador.- Pero, ¿os podéis dar prisa? Estos cabrones son bastante duros de pelar.

Ya estábamos prácticamente en la zona de batalla, la destrucción reinaba por doquier, esto era una absoluta locura. Ella dirigió el caza a donde le había dicho Stark para destruir a varios Chitauri pero Loki nos lanzó una bola de energía que impactó en el ala izquierda del Quinjet, el impacto fue muy fuerte, por suerte entre Natasha y Clint lograron aterrizar forzosamente el Quinjet sin que saliésemos en llamas.

Empezamos a luchar sin descanso, yo me metí en un edificio y maté a varios cabroncetes que estaban dentro aterrorizando a los humanos. Fui subiendo piso por piso (no eran más de 7) hasta llegar a la azotea, desde allí observe el caos que entraba por el portal y el que había en las calles. _Esto es una puta locura._ Escuché un rugido que me advirtió que no estaba sola y me giré justo a tiempo de esquivar un puñetazo de uno de los Chitauri, con tan mala fortuna que resbalé y caí pero logré agarrarme al borde. El Chitauri se acercó a mí, se dispuso a pisarme la mano pero se quedó quieto a un centímetro de mi pie y se tiró por la azotea. _¿Qué cojones?  
_  
Noté un cosquilleo mental y unos tentáculos de poder, sabía quien era y también sabía que resistirme no iba a servir de nada, le dejé entrar.  
_  
- ¿Acaso no eres capaz de mantenerte con vida?.-_me dijo Loki con tono guasón.

Yo miré hacia arriba y allí estaba él, en lo alto de la torre Stark, con una sonrisa arrogante en el rostro. Escuché como un par de Chitauris más caían en la azotea, así que decidí demostrarle a Loki que sí que podía mantenerme con vida. Solté una mano para buscar en uno de los bolsillos, encontré lo que quería y lo tiré hacia donde provenían los nuevos sonidos.

_- A ver que te parece esto.-_le dije a Loki mirándolo mientras le sonreía orgullosa.

Solté mi otra mano y me agarré dos ventanas más abajo, volví a hacer lo mismo hasta que solamente estuve a 3 pisos del suelo, se escuchó una explosión en la azotea por la granada que había lanzado previamente y salté dando una voltereta para caer encima de un Chitauri que iba a disparar al Capitán América por la espalda, desenfundé la katana y le corté la cabeza al Chitauri de un solo movimiento. Hice un corte de manga hacia lo alto sin ni siquiera mirar hacia arriba.

- Uf, gracias.- me dijo Steve acercándose un poco.- Ese me habría pillado desprevenido.

Estábamos todos ahí abajo Thor (que había aparecido en medio del caos), Natasha, Stark, Clint, Steve y yo. En un momento, acabamos con todos los Chitauris que teníamos alrededor y escuchamos un ruido fuerte que provenía del portal, miramos todos hacia arriba a tiempo de ver como una criatura de pesadilla atravesaba el portal. Era como una especie de tortuga enorme alienígena y mutante que volaba y soltaba Chitauris a su paso.

Stark se dedicó a distraer a la criatura mientras los demás empezábamos a pelear con los nuevos Chitauris que estaban entrando. El ruido de una moto nos distrajo y vimos a Bruce Banner acercándose.

- Ha venido.- le dijo Steve a Stark por el comunicador.

- Entonces os acercaré la fiesta.- respondió Stark.

Al fondo de la calle vimos como Stark giraba y venía hacia nosotros, trayendo consigo al monstruo de pesadilla, al leviatán.

- No veo dónde está la fiesta.- murmuró Natasha.

Bruce empezó a caminar hacia el monstruo mientras los demás nos poníamos en guardia.

- Ahora sería indicado que se pusiera furioso.- le dijo el Capitán América a Bruce.

- Ese es mi secreto.- dijo Bruce mirándonos.- Siempre estoy furioso.

Y se transformó en Hulk, yo jamás lo había visto en persona, solamente había visto los videos que había de él en el laboratorio pero no le hacían justicia, era impresionante. Hulk dio dos gigantescos pasos hacia la criatura y le dio un puñetazo que hizo que el horrible ser se clavara en el suelo de forma que se quedara completamente destruido. Escuchamos el rugido de rabia de los Chitauris al presenciar esto y nosotros hicimos un círculo, espalda contra espalda, preparados para lo siguiente que pudiese venir.

-_ Aún os quedan un par de ellos más.- _me dijo Loki mentalmente, podía notar su mirada sobre nosotros, sobre mí.

Volvimos a escuchar el mismo ruido de antes y, esta vez, entraron 3 leviatanes más, seguidos de una ingente cantidad de guerreros Chitauri.

- ¡Chicos!.- Avisé a mis compañeros mientras señalaba lo que estaba entrando por el portal.

- Hasta que cerremos el portal la contención es prioritaria. ¡Burton! Te quiero en ese tejado y que te encargues de los solitarios y los grupos, ¡Stark! Tú defiende el perímetro, todo lo que se acerque hazlo retroceder o elimínalo.

- ¿Me llevas?.- le dijo Clint a Stark.

- Vale, pero agárrate bien, Legolas.

- ¡Thor!.- siguió el Capitán América.- Tú obstaculiza ese portal, ralentízalos, lánzales los rayos que tú controlas, Natasha, Yami y yo nos quedaremos aquí, mantendremos la lucha. Y Hulk … ¡APLASTA!

Empezamos a pelear otra vez, esos cabrones eran prácticamente infinitos y nosotros cada vez nos encontrábamos más cansados. Pude ver como Thor aterrizaba en la torre Stark y empezaba a pelear con Loki pero yo no tenía tiempo para estar pendiente de su pelea. Bolas de energía disparadas por los Chitauri explotaban por todos lados, escombros y fuego entorpecían, esquivar golpes y pelear decentemente.

- ¡Yami! ¡Cuidado!.- escuché que me gritaba Natasha.

Me giré rápidamente e intenté esquivar el golpe pero no fui lo suficientemente veloz, algo duro y metálico impactó contra mi sien izquierda y me desplomé, la oscuridad me engulló. No sé cuanto tiempo pasó, sabía que tenía los ojos cerrados y escuchaba que alguien me llamaba. Decidí abrir un ojo pero me arrepentí inmediatamente por el dolor que eso causó, gruñí y me removí.

- ¡Yami! Por favor, levántate.- me decía una voz femenina que conocía.

Volví a abrir los ojos, vi a Natasha y lo recordé todo: Loki, el portal, la guerra… Me incorporé rápidamente causándome un espantoso dolor de cabeza que me hizo tener nauseas.

- ¿Dónde estamos? ¿ Cuánto tiempo llevo inconsciente?.- le pregunté a Natasha mientras, con cuidado, me llevaba la mano al lugar donde había recibido el golpe.

- Estamos en la recepción de la torre Stark, solamente han pasado un par de minutos.- me dijo con sonrisa aliviada.- Pero yo debería volver ahí. ¿Estarás bien si te dejo sola?

Asentí levemente y le respondí en broma.

- Sí mamá.- le saqué la lengua mientras sonreía.

Ella me devolvió la sonrisa y salió corriendo hacia la batalla, yo me levanté despacio notando pinchazos de dolor en la sien a cada movimiento que hacia pero una migraña no me iba a dejar K.O. _Te imaginas que dentro de unos años me pregunten: ¿Y tú dónde estabas cuando fuimos invadidos? Y que yo le responda "con migraña". _Me reí yo sola un poco y decidí subir hasta el portal. Milagrosamente los ascensores funcionaban, así que sin pensarlo dos veces, me metí en uno y subí hasta la planta más alta que era 5 plantas por debajo de la azotea.

Las puertas del ascensor empezaron a abrirse y me desvelaron que tenía comité de bienvenida a la torre. Había dos guerreros Chitauri destruyendo ese piso que miraron al ascensor justo cuando yo salía. Disparé a uno a la cabeza varias veces hasta que se desplomó, el otro vino corriendo con intención de hacerme un placaje pero me aparté y se noqueó contra el ascensor.

Subí por hasta la azotea de la torre Stark por las escaleras de incendios, al llegar arriba vi a un hombre algo mayor que tenía cara de estar confundido, yo le apunté con la pistola, sabía que Loki había lavado el cerebro del científico amigo de la novia de Thor y suponía que éste era el científico.

- ¿Eres Erik Selvig?.- le pregunté sin dejar de apuntarle.

- Sí, soy yo.- miró mi pistola y se frotó la cara.- Tranquila, ya me encuentro mejor. No nos tenía tan controlados como él creía. Hay una forma de cerrar el portal.

- ¿Cuál?.- le pregunté acercándome a él sin dejar de apuntarle, por si acaso.

- La estoy viendo.- dijo él mirando un piso más abajo.

Me asomé y pude ver el cetro de Loki en el suelo. Miré al científico, le asentí y volví a las escaleras.

El piso de abajo era, lo que yo debía de suponer, el apartamento principal de Stark, porque estaba decorado con su gusto excéntrico y demás cosas. Salí a la terraza, cogí el cetro de Loki y volví a entrar corriendo.  
_  
- ¿A dónde te crees que vas?.- _me preguntó Loki mentalmente. Yo me sobresalté y miré hacia todos lados pero al no verlo, suspiré y me volví a relajar. Ignoré la voz mental de Loki, abrí la puerta del apartamento de Stark y ahí estaba él, imponente y sonreía victorioso.

Intenté golpearle con el cetro pero él lo agarró con fuerza y me aprisionó contra la pared, pegándose a mi cuerpo.

- Dime Yami.- susurró contra mis labios sonriendo depravadamente.- ¿Qué te pareció el sueño que tuviste en la nave de S.H.I.E.L.D?

Me quedé atónita, noté como un rubor ascendía hasta mis mejillas y miré a Loki con los ojos como platos. _Joder, ¿cómo cojones lo sabe? ¿Por qué? Mierda, mierda, mierda. ¿Acaso pudo él provocarme ese sueño?  
_  
- ¡Chicos! Tenemos problemas.- dijo Stark por el comunicador.- Un misil nuclear se acerca a nuestra posición y llegará en unos 3 minutos.

Por la mirada en la cara de Loki, él también lo había escuchado. De repente, entró Hulk rompiendo toda la cristalera y Loki se separó de mí mientras se encaraba hacia Hulk, eché a correr hacia la azotea para cerrar el portal.

Cuando llegué arriba pude ver a Stark acercándose con el misil, pasó como una exhalación y entró en el portal. Yo estaba con el cetro preparado para cerrar el portal.

- Vamos Tony.- decía en voz baja.- ¡Vamos!

Al fondo del portal vi una gran explosión y los Chitauris que estaban aquí se desmoronaron.

- Yami, cierra el portal.- me dijo el Capitán América.

- Pero Tony está…- repliqué.

- ¡Ciérralo!.- me ordenó.

Empujé el cetro contra la corona del artefacto que provocaba la energía del Teseracto y todo acabó, el portal empezó a cerrarse y de él cayó una figura reconocible: Iron Man.

- ¡Sí!.- grité aliviada.- ¡Lo ha conseguido!.- los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas por la emoción.

Pero Stark caía y caía, volví a asustarme.

- ¿Por qué no vuela?.- dije yo a los demás mientras veía como Stark pasaba por mi lado en dirección al suelo.

Hulk paró su caída, le quitaron la máscara e, incluso desde arriba, parecía que Tony Stark estaba muerto. Hulk rugió y Stark abrió los ojos asustado.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?.- dijo mirándolos a todos.- ¿Qué coño? ¿Aquí que ha pasado? Decidme que nadie me ha besado.

Todos nos reímos aliviados al ver que se encontraba bien y seguía bromeando como siempre.

- Hemos ganado.- dijo el Capitán América.

- Genial.- replicó Stark agotado.- Bien. Muy bien. Buen trabajo chicos. Pero mañana no vayamos a trabajar, descansemos un día.

- Aún no hemos terminado.- dijo Thor, lo escuché a través del comunicador de Stark y me acordé de Loki.

- ¿Dónde está?.- pregunté.

- Hecho papilla.- respondió Hulk orgulloso.

- Entonces os espero aquí arriba para recoger sus restos.- dije con una sonrisa en los labios.

Al cabo de 5 minutos estábamos todos en el apartamento mirando amenazadoramente a Loki, éste se rindió (aunque para mi gusto no estaba tan hecho papilla, solamente tenía un par de rasguños en la cara).

- Si no os importa.- dijo acomodándose en el suelo, haciendo un gesto de dolor.- Ahora acepto esa copa.- miró a Stark con ojos de corderito degollado.

Stark sonrió, fue hasta la barra americana que adornaba el apartamento, sirvió un vaso de Whisky y se lo ofreció a Loki, el cual lo aceptó y se bebió su contenido de un trago sin inmutarse.

- Gracias.- dijo devolviéndole el vaso a un sorprendido Tony Stark.

El Capitán América se adelantó unos pasos y le puso las esposas a Loki.

- Bueno, vámonos.- dijo el Capitán América mientras lo levantaba del brazo sin mucha dificultad. Thor se le acercó y sujetó del otro brazo a Loki.

- Emmm…chicos.- dije yo algo dubitativa.- Ya que la amenaza mundial está bajo control y dudo que logre volver a escapar.- continué evitando mirar a ese par de ojos esmeraldas que estaban fijos en mí.- Creo que ha llegado la hora de separarme de vosotros.

Todos se me quedaron mirando algo sorprendidos y con cara de tristeza.

- Ey, no pongáis esas caras. Que estaremos en contacto, ¿ok?.- dije sonriente mientras me acercaba y les daba un abrazo a todos ellos, aunque en el caso de Hulk solamente le di un golpe cariñoso en el brazo. Era alucinantemente impresionante.

- _¿A mi también me vas a abrazar?.- _preguntó Loki con resentimiento en la voz.

- _¡Ja! Ya te gustaría.-_le respondí, aún sin mirarle. Él se iba a ir a Asgard y desde allí no podría tener contacto conmigo, ¿verdad?

- _No podré, pero tampoco te vas a librar de mí tan fácilmente.- _dijo él socarronamente.- _Sé formas de volver al Midgard y tengo tiempo de sobra para encontrar la manera de escapar de Asgard.  
_  
- Bueno, me tengo que ir.- suspiré y me di media vuelta, saliendo del apartamento.- _¡Vete a la mierda Loki!_.- le espeté mentalmente mientras bajaba por el ascensor y su risa me siguió hasta que conseguí levantar mis defensas mentales.

Todo había acabado. Por fin podría poner en orden esta cabeza loca.

* * *

Autora: ¿Continuará? */evil grin/*  
Greetings humans.


	5. Castigo y regreso

Nota de la autora: Bueno, lo prometido es deuda, así que aquí lo tenemos... un capítulo más, salido íntegramente de mi cabeza. Espero que os guste! Muchísimas gracias a todos por vuestras reviews y por vuestros ánimos! Sois los mejores! :)  
Dejo de darle vueltas al tema, a leer sea dicho.

* * *

Loki P.O.V

Ellos habían conseguido llevarme a Asgard, frente al padre de todos.- me reí secamente, sin humor.- El cuál, irónicamente, no era mi padre, sino que me había encontrado mientras estaba en guerra con mi planeta natal, Jötunheim, y había decidido acogerme como una reliquia, no por pena, sino como una posible herramienta para usarme en un futuro.

Thor había conseguido su propósito y, ¿para qué? Para que me tuvieran encerrado con unas cadenas mágicas en la torre más alta del palacio mientras una serpiente me goteaba su veneno en la cara, desfigurándome, produciéndome un dolor que rayaba con la locura, aunque lo peor es que eso no era lo que me estaba volviendo loco. Alguna vez, cuando mi mente conseguía evadirse del dolor y dormir, soñaba con una humana pelirroja de ojos del color del sol de Asgard y, al levantarme, daba igual el dolor del veneno porque mi deseo físico por ella se despertaba también.

Todos tenían terminantemente prohibido hablar conmigo, me habían puesto un bozal para que no pudiese hablar con nadie pero sí que podían venir a verme. La mujer a la que llamé madre durante tantos años, Frigga, venía a visitarme de vez en cuando y lloraba desconsolada al ver mi sufrimiento. Después iba a suplicarle a Odín que parase mi tortura, supongo que los ruegos de Frigga tuvieron efecto porque, después de 6 meses, quitaron a la serpiente. Eso me dio tiempo a recuperarme de las heridas causadas por el veneno pero la tortura no había acabado, cada día venían a azotarme con un látigo (como si fuera un niño pequeño que se había portado mal).

Thor también venía a verme, siempre que veía sus ojos llenos de tristeza por mí me daban ganas de escupirle a la cara, él era el culpable del estado en el que me encontraba ahora.

Un día vino el mismo padre de todos a verme, Odín, se quedó quieto mirándome durante varios minutos hasta que se acercó y me quitó el bozal.

- Loki, hijo mío.- empezó suavemente. Estuve a punto de contestarle que no lo era, pero decidí seguir callado y escuchar.- Ya has pasado mucho tiempo de castigo, quiero preguntarte, ¿te arrepientes de tus actos?

- Sabes muy bien.- le dije con voz ronca por el desuso, mientras sonreía.- Que no me arrepiento de nada de lo que hago, padre.- lo último lo dije con cierta burla.

- ¿Es que no aprendes Loki?.- Odín se levantó, estaba enfadado.- ¿Quieres estar encadenado para siempre como si fueras un animal? ¡Yo no quiero esa vida para mi hijo!

- ¡No soy tu hijo!.- le espeté con odio.- Sabes que no lo soy, ¿por qué te empeñas en seguir con esa farsa?

- Yo te crie.- me dijo Odín, acercándose a mí.- Te eduqué, te di mi cariño y también enseñé todo lo que sabes. No quiero verte así, hijo mío. Por favor, desiste de una vez.

Miré a Odín, éste a su vez me miraba cariñosamente. '_Realmente cree que puede hacerme cambiar tan fácilmente. Estúpido'._Sin embargo, bajé mi mirada y fingí un temblor de emoción contenida, también fingí lágrimas de arrepentimiento y emoción.

- Padre.- dije con falsa voz temblorosa mirando al suelo.- ¿Podrías perdonarme?

Odín se arrodillo ante mí, me cogió la barbilla para levantármela y vio mis falsas lágrimas.

- Entonces, sí que te arrepientes.- dijo Odín suavemente.- Lo veo en tus ojos, hijo mio. Lo que hiciste tanto aquí como en el Midgard, te arrepientes.

_'Ingenuo'._Asentí lentamente. Odín me sonrió afectuosamente y rompió las cadenas que me mantenían prisionero. Me quedé sorprendido, me pareció demasiado fácil, tal vez el juicio de Odín se viera nublado por su afecto hacia mí y su gran longevidad, no me importaba, ya era libre. En ese momento entró Thor, se quedó completamente quieto al verme sin las cadenas y su expresión se tornó grave.

- ¿Padre?.- preguntó direccionándose a Odín.- ¿Qué está pasando?

- Tu hermano ya ha sufrido bastante y se ha resarcido de sus actos, Thor.- dijo Odín, volviéndose hacia él.- Ésta noche celebraremos la vuelta de Loki a la familia.

Cuando Frigga se enteró de mi liberación se abrazó a mí con fuerza, llorando mientras repetía que yo era su hijo y que me quería. Me hizo sentir cierta incomodidad pero me daba igual, no tenía pensado quedarme por Asgard mucho más tiempo. Esa noche, cuando me presentaron de vuelta, todo el mundo se quedó completamente callado y sorprendido, pero nadie dijo nada en contra del juicio de Odín. No era sabio.

Pasaron unos días y aun así nadie aparte de Odín, Frigga o Thor me dirigían la palabra, el resto me miraban con odio, miedo o ambas. Yo ya estaba empezando a impacientarme, así que me dirigí a los aposentos de Thor a hablar con él.

- ¡Hola hermano!.- dijo Thor alegre, acercándose a mí.- ¿Ocurre algo?

- Solamente pasaba por aquí.- dije mientras sonreía amistosamente.- Para ver que tal estabas.

- Estoy bien.- me puso su torpe manaza en el hombro.- Contento de que vuelvas a ser tú.

_'Vuelvo a ser más yo de lo que imaginas'._ Miré a Thor y vi que desviaba la mirada hacia la ventana. '_¡Oh! ¡Perfecto!'  
_  
- Te veo decaído Thor.- dije suavemente.

- Estoy bien, hermano.- respondió tercamente. Sin embargo se acercó a la ventana y miró por ella. '_Está pensando en su humana. ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¡Ah, sí! Jane Foster'._Sonreí internamente.

- La echas de menos, ¿verdad?.- me acerqué a la ventana.- A Jane, me refiero.

Thor se giró hacia mí rápidamente, sorprendido.

- Siento mucho que la última vez que estuviste en el Midgard.- continué.- No pudieras ir a visitarla por mi culpa.- lo miré con arrepentimiento fingido.

La mirada de Thor se suavizó y suspiró. '_Ya te tengo'.  
_  
- La echo mucho de menos.- admitió finalmente, volviendo a mirar a lo lejos por la ventana.

- ¿Y si le pidieras al padre de todos volver al Midgard?.- pregunté.- Él puede concederte eso otra vez, para estar con ella.

- El padre de todos está muy cansado, hermano.- dijo Thor triste.- No quiero que gaste energías en un capricho mío.

- ¿Ir a ver a la mujer que se supone que amas es un capricho?.- dije con voz melosa. Thor me volvió a mirar, sus ojos brillaban por el tumulto de emociones que mi comentario había desatado en su interior. '_¡Bingo!' _Me había olvidado de lo simple que podía llegar a ser Thor.

En ese momento nos llamaron para cenar pero después, Thor le pidió a Odín que le concediera su deseo de volver al Midgard con la humana. Odín dijo que sí, que Thor podría quedarse en Midgard hasta que al propio padre de todos le hubiese llegado la hora y Thor tuviese que regresar para ocupar el trono y ser el Rey de Asgard, puesto que ya no me interesaba en absoluto a mí. '_¿Tanto me había cambiado una simple mortal?'_Me reí solo de ese pensamiento y fui al lugar donde Odín y Thor estaban preparados para hacer el ritual de transporte. Al verme aparecer, Thor se quedó extrañado.

- Ya nos despedimos antes, ¿qué haces aquí, hermano?.- me preguntó desconfiadamente.

- Yo también quiero ir al Midgard.- dije encogiéndome de hombros.- No tengo planes de intentar dominar a los humanos otra vez, ni de destruir su planeta, si eso es lo que temes.- miré fijamente a Thor.

- Entonces, ¿para qué quieres ir? Odias el Midgard.

- No odio ese planeta, ni mucho menos.- me acerqué a ellos.- Simplemente quiero alejarme de Asgard, ésta ya no es mi casa. Tampoco lo es Jötunheim, ¿verdad? Así que como exilio, Midgard es una buena opción.

- ¿Realmente quieres eso, Loki?.- me dijo Odín, serio pero no estaba enfadado.

- Sí, padre de todos.- lo miré a los ojos y le incliné la cabeza, mostrándole una simulada muestra de respeto.- Eso es lo que quiero.

- Que así sea entonces.- dijo con voz serena.- ¡Preparaos!

Thor se acercó a mí y Odín hizo que un rayo nos transportase al Midgard, los viajes entre mundos siempre son agotadores y desorientan bastante. Pasamos al lado de Alfheim, Svartálfaheim y, finalmente, pasamos por los restos de Jötunheim. Me pregunté qué sería de mi planeta natal, habiendo matado yo a mi padre, Laufey, el Rey de Jötunheim; y siendo yo el legítimo heredero que repudiaba dicho planeta y que intentó destruirlo. Sonreí. Llegamos al Midgard en medio de una capa de niebla, yo respiré profundamente y escuché ruidos de coches, voces humanas y demás. '_¡Excelente!_

- Dije que no pretendía dominar a los humanos, ni destruir el planeta y eso es verdad.- miré a Thor sonriendo cruelmente.- Pero eso no significa que tenga que acompañarte.

La mirada que Thor me lanzó fue de incredulidad, dolor y traición. Esa mirada que ya estaba asqueado de ver en él, sonreí un poco más y, con un movimiento de mi mano, me volví invisible. '_Ha llegado la hora del reencuentro, Yami Invers'._

Fin del P.O.V

* * *

Autora: Espero que no os haya decepcionado, sé que pega un bajón enorme respecto a los anteriores capítulos pero claro, antes tenía la película para rellenar los huecos que mi pobre imaginación no es capaz de llenar. Os agradezco mucho que hayáis leído y disfrutado este fic. :)  
Greetings humans.


	6. El reencuentro

Nota de la autora: Siento haber tardado tanto en colgar este capítulo, en cierto modo tenía miedo de que no os gustase pero decidí armarme de valor. "Alea jacta est".  
Muchísimas gracias por vuestras reviews y por vuestro apoyo. :D

* * *

Había pasado un año desde aquella batalla de pesadilla, un año en el que no fui capaz de olvidar unos ojos verde esmeralda que me atormentaban de vez en cuando, en mis sueños o, simplemente, me parecía verlos en cualquier lugar. '_Me estoy volviendo loca_…' Un año en el que seguí viendo a esos seres extraños que conocí y que ahora eran mis amigos: Bruce, Steve, Tasha, Clint, Tony y Pepper. S.H.I.E.L.D nos había perdido la pista a la mayoría, excepto a Tasha, Clint y a Tony. Quedábamos de vez en cuando los unos con los otros, Steve me pidió que yo fuera su pareja pero lo rechacé gentilmente diciéndole que para mí no era más que un buen amigo; él lo aceptó.

Al cabo de un tiempo decidí cambiar de aires, me mudé a Iowa a un piso de alquiler. Poco después, conocí a un chico de pelo azabache muy largo y ojos azul celeste, era guapo y simpático, Joey. Empecé a salir con él, llevábamos un par de semanas y nos iba bastante bien aunque aún no habíamos entrado en materia sexual ni nada así. Yo estaba bien con él porque me hacía dejar de pensar en cierto dios, porque era simpático y porque era tan lindo que hasta dolía. A veces me sentía como si lo estuviera utilizando.

Una noche estaba durmiendo en mi piso abrazada a Joey, cuando una gran tormenta se desató, eso no era nada raro en esta ciudad. '_¡Viva Iowa!'_Estaba tan a gusto en mi duermevela que no noté un ligero cosquilleo mental. Al día siguiente me desperté sola en cama.

- ¿Joey?.- lo llamé con voz dormida, mientras me levantaba de la cama.- ¿Dónde estás?.- recorrí todo mi apartamento y no había ni rastro de él, sin embargo había una nota con su caligrafía:

"_¡Buenos días! Siento haberme ido así, te lo compensaré.  
También te llegará un pequeño presente en unas horas.  
Nos vemos allí a las 20:15. Sé puntual"  
_  
Esto era muy impropio de Joey. '_¿Allí? ¿Dónde es allí?'_Estuve a punto de llamarlo por teléfono pero decidí esperar. Al cabo de un rato llegó el cartero con un paquete para mí. Cuando lo abrí me quedé sin habla: era un corsé verde esmeralda con brocado en negro y su falda a juego, con una invitación para un baile que se celebraba esta noche en un hotel de 5 estrellas.

Esta vez sí que lo llamé pero el móvil estaba apagado o fuera de cobertura (esto no era tan extraño en él), pasé la mano por el corsé y cogí la invitación, en ella decía que el baile empezaba a las 20:30, miré el reloj y eran las 14:30. '_Joder, soy un puto lirón, tengo que dejar de ver pelis chorras hasta las 6 de la mañana porque luego pasa esto'.  
_  
Me hice una pizza precocinada para comer, llamé a la peluquería y me hicieron un hueco. Antes de ir a la peluquería me compré unos zapatos negros con un fular del mismo color, al llegar allí les comenté que quería que me hicieran un semi-recogido alto, con algunos mechones sueltos que hicieran tirabuzones; las chicas empezaron a trabajar, lavaron, secaron y peinaron mi pelo. Quedé muy guapa.

Llegué a casa a las 17:30, merendé algo y decidí darme un baño relajante con sales minerales y algo de música, tuve mucho cuidado de que no se me estropease el peinado tan bonito que llevaba. Creo que me debí quedar medio dormida, me espabilé y miré el reloj, eran las 18:30.

Salí de la ducha, me sequé concienzudamente y me pinté las uñas de pies y manos en negro. Me maquillé perfilando mis ojos con kohl negro, ahumándolo un poco hacia el exterior para dar un efecto felino, me puse algo de colorete y me pinté los labios con un tono rojo pasión.

Terminé de vestirme, me puse mi colonia favorita de olor a fresa y me coloqué enfrente del espejo. '_Joder, guau Yami'. _No es por alardear pero estaba guapísima, aunque aun me faltaba algo, fui al joyero y cogí una gargantilla de oro en forma de Ankh con los pendientes a juego, también me puse una pulsera de jade y otra de oro. '_¡Ahora sí!'  
_  
Ya eran las 20:00, estaba a punto de salir, cuando decidí coger la cinta que se ataba a mi muslo derecho en la que puedo transportar un pequeño cuchillo. '_Por si acaso'._Bajé a la calle, cogí un taxi y llegué al hotel justo a tiempo.

En la puerta del hotel estaba Joey esperándome con la mirada perdida, iba vestido con un traje normal.

- ¡Ey, cowboy!.- le saludé sonriendo.- ¿A qué ha venido todo esto?

- Es una sorpresa.- me dijo Joey sonriendo, aunque no parecía su típica sonrisa.

Entramos en el hotel, fuimos a la sala de baile sin intercambiar ninguna palabra más, yo intenté saber qué pasaba por su mente pero parecía que todo estaba en orden, Joey pensaba en bailar conmigo y nos pusimos a bailar. Pasó un rato hasta que decidí romper el hielo.

- Joey.- dije mirándolo a los ojos, preocupada.- Estás muy raro, ¿qué ocurre?

- Creo que deberíamos romper.- me soltó Joey sin anestesia. Yo dejé de bailar al momento, él se liberó de mí y se fue sin mirar atrás.

- ¡Joey!.- le llamé, empezando a ir detrás de él pero una mano me agarró de la muñeca, yo me giré y estuve cara a cara con Loki.

Me olvidé de respirar, me olvidé de Joey, me olvidé de todo, solamente me quedé hipnotizada mirando esos ojos verdes que creía que no iba a volver a ver nunca más en mi vida y que se suponía que estaban a muchos mundos de distancia. Noté como sus tentáculos mentales se abrían paso hasta mí, yo no estaba preparada para subir mis defensas.

- _Ya puedes respirar, querida.-_ me dijo Loki sonriendo traviesamente.- _¿Bailamos?_

No esperó a que yo le respondiera, cogió mi mano izquierda y se la colocó en su hombro derecho, su mano derecha quedó en mi cintura y enlazó su mano izquierda con mi mano derecha. Empezó a moverse lentamente mientras yo seguía perdida en sus ojos.

- Tú has hecho todo esto, ¿verdad?.- dije mientras apartaba finalmente la mirada.- Lo de Joey ha sido cosa tuya.

- No sé de qué me hablas.- dijo inocentemente. Por su sonrisa sabía que me estaba mintiendo.- Yo solamente pasaba por aquí.- me inclinó suavemente hacia el suelo, yo levanté un poco la pierna derecha por acto reflejo.- Y decidí bailar un poco.- dijo mientras su mano se deslizaba por debajo de la falda.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo?.- susurré, acongojada. Noté que encontraba el cuchillo, Loki sonrió mientras lo cogía y lo hacía desaparecer en sus manos.

- _No vas a necesitar eso.-_me dijo levantándome. Mientras la traviesa mano se ponía en la base de mi espalda.

Yo iba a replicar cuando noté algo puntiagudo justo donde Loki había puesto la mano, en la parte que no me cubría ni el corsé ni la falda, abrí los labios para proferir un quejido pero él me los capturó con los suyos y caí en la oscuridad de un profundo sueño.

* * *

Me desperté lentamente, a lo lejos se podía escuchar un piano tocando una melodía, fruncí el ceño, mi casa no era tan grande como para que hubiera tanto eco y, de repente, abrí los ojos.

_'Maldito Loki, ¿dónde estoy?'.-_ me pregunté mentalmente, me levanté de la cama. '_Al menos todavía sigo vestida'.  
_  
Suspiré y salí de la cama, observé que encontraba en una habitación bastante sucia y abandonada, tenía la sensación de que estaba bajo tierra. Me dirigí a la puerta de la habitación que, milagrosamente estaba abierta, podía ir a la izquierda o a la derecha.

Incliné un poco la cabeza, la acústica de aquel sitio era algo extraña pero, finalmente, decidí que la música del piano provenía de la derecha así que di dos pasos hacia la izquierda pero mi curiosidad me pudo y di media vuelta. '_AAAAJJJ. ¡Maldita seas! ¿Por qué quieres curiosear en vez de escapar? Idiota. Sabes que Loki anda por ahí y tú vas a echar una visual'._

Ignoré mi voz mental y seguí el camino de la derecha hasta que di con una sala enorme en la que había un gran piano de cola que estaba siendo tocado, como no, por Loki. Él estaba tocando una melodía que yo no conocía, era increíble, preciosa y, a la vez, me ponía los pelos de punta (Requiem for a dream), me quedé observándolo hasta que las últimas notas de la melodía dejaron de sonar en el aire.

- _¿Nunca te han dicho que espiar a la gente es de mala educación?.-_ me dijo Loki mentalmente. Yo me sobresalté y di un paso atrás para irme.- _Quédate, por favor.- _pidió Loki.

- _¿Por favor? ¡Ostras! ¿Tienes fiebre o te has dado un golpe en la cabeza?.- _le respondí sorprendida y divertida. Jamás había escuchado a Loki pedir algo y menos "por favor".

Como él no me respondió, me encogí de hombros sacudiéndome mis miedos y me acerqué al piano.

- ¿Qué tocas?.- pregunté en voz alta, aquella melodía todavía resonaba en mi cabeza.

- Se llama piano.- respondió Loki, girándose ligeramente para mirarme, levantando las cejas en gesto de burla.

- Qué simpático.- dije sarcástica sacándole la lengua.

- No es recomendable que hagas eso.- dijo Loki con voz baja, su mirada se había oscurecido un poco.

Levanté una ceja mirándolo, vi que había un violín en el suelo, lo cogí y comprobé que estaba terriblemente desafinado. Hice una mueca de desagrado y procedí a afinarlo de oído, cerré los ojos y empecé. Cuando hube terminado, abrí los ojos y me encontré con que Loki me miraba expectante, sonreí orgullosa y volví a dejar el violín en el suelo.

- No voy a tocar el violín para ti, Loki Odinson.- dije tranquilamente mientras paseaba lentamente por la sala.

- Laufeyson.- respondió oscuramente.- Soy Loki Laufeyson, no soy hijo de Odín, soy hijo de Laufey, Rey de los Gigantes del Hielo de Jötunheim.- él me estaba mirando como si me fuera a devorar en cualquier momento, mi corazón se aceleró y sentí miedo. '_¡Mierda! Corre, sal de aquí'.  
_  
Loki se levantó lentamente del asiento del piano mientras su mirada penetrante no dejaba de seguirme y empezó a caminar hacia mí. Empecé a respirar agitadamente y mi mente buscaba acelerada la forma de escapar pero Loki estaba entre yo y la única salida, no dudaba que él me pararía antes de que intentase dar dos pasos.

- ¿Me tienes miedo, mortal?.- me dijo mientras seguía acercándose, su voz era fría y oscura. Él ya estaba a unos 2 metros de mí.

En ese momento entraron en la sala 3 hombres muy grandes, parecían guardaespaldas.

- Señor.- dijo uno de ellos, parecía el más listo.- Siento interrumpir, tenemos noticias que podría encontrar interesantes.

Loki se volvió hacia ellos, asintió y me miró mientras sonreía.

- Si me disculpas.- hizo una pequeña inclinación de cabeza y se fue a donde estaban los guardias.- Tú quédate, que ella no salga de aquí.- le dijo a uno de ellos mientras se iba.

_'¡Joder! Eso ha estado muy cerca, demasiado cerca… ¡Tengo que salir de aquí ya!'_

- _¿Realmente crees que puedes escapar de mí?_.- me preguntó Loki mentalmente.

Respiré profundamente varias veces intentando calmarme, levanté mis muros mentales y me obligué a moverme. Miré hacia el guardia, el cual no me quitaba el ojo de encima y me pregunté si Loki lo habría contratado o estaba siendo controlado por él.

Me senté en el piano y lo observé detenidamente durante un par de minutos mientras mentalmente recordaba la melodía que había tocado Loki, en el violín seguro que me saldría bien pero quería intentarla en piano. Comencé a tocar la melodía pero era difícil para mí así que suspiré, cambié de idea, decidí tocar y cantar Home Sweet Home de Mötley Crüe.

_''You know I'm a dreamer but my heart's of gold_  
_I had to run away high so I wouldn't come home low ._

_Just when things went bad doesn't mean they were always wrong._  
_Just take this song and you'll never feel left all alone._

_Take me to your heart, feel me in your bones_  
_Just one more night and I'm comin' off this long & winding road_

_I'm on my way, I'm on my way . Home sweet home._  
_Tonight, tonight..._  
_I'm on my way, I'm on my way. Home sweet home._

_You know that I've seen too many romantic dreams_  
_Up in lights fallin' off the silver screen_

_My heart's like an open book for the whole world to read_  
_Sometimes nothing keeps me together at the seams_

_I'm on my way, I'm on my way. Home sweet home_  
_Tonight, tonight..._  
_I'm on my way, just set me free. Home Sweet Home...''_

En ese momento de la canción abrí los ojos porque noté un ligero cosquilleo mental que provenía de mi espalda y dejé de tocar. Me giré hacia el guardia, caminé hacia él y me detuve a un par de metros mirándolo fijamente.

- ¿Qué? ¿Te has divertido, Loki?.- dije fríamente.

La forma del guardia empezó a titilar y, al momento, estuve enfrente de un sonriente Loki.

- La verdad es que sí.- dijo él dando un paso hacia mí.- Aunque tenía la esperanza de que tocases el violín, no el piano.

- Suponía que ibas a hacer alguna de las tuyas.- me encogí de hombros.- Por eso no cogí el violín, no iba a darte la satisfacción de verme tocar a escondidas.

En ese momento me rugieron las tripas y me sonrojé por la vergüenza. La sonrisa de Loki era puro pecado mientras se acercaba un poco más a mí.

- Te propongo un trato.- dijo divertido parándose a menos de un metro de mí.- Si tú tocas el violín para mí, yo te llevo a cenar, ¿qué me dices?.- arqueó las cejas sonriendo al escuchar que mis tripas volvían a rugir.- Creo que mejor cenaremos primero, ¿no crees?

Yo estaba completamente abochornada. '_Será mejor que le diga que sí, éste es capaz de dejarme morir de hambre… Haaaammmbrreeeee…'  
_  
La carcajada de Loki me sacó de mis pensamientos y, si eso era posible, me ruboricé todavía más mientras asentía con la cabeza. Él hizo aparecer un pañuelo verde esmeralda de la nada y me lo ofreció.

- Quiero que te pongas esto en los ojos.- me dijo él, adivinando la pregunta que le iba a formular.- Te voy a llevar fuera y no quiero que, por casualidad, encuentres la forma de salir de aquí.- me sonrió juguetonamente.

- Nada de juegos morbosos, Loki.- le dije mientras cogía el pañuelo con mala cara y me lo ataba, tapándome los ojos.- Ya está.

No pude evitar un ligero encogimiento de miedo y sorpresa cuando sus manos me tocaron la cara comprobando si el pañuelo estaba bien colocado. Me cogió de la mano, noté que me la ponía en su brazo y empezamos a caminar. Al cabo de un rato caminando, él se paró.

- ¿Qué ocurre?.- dije en voz baja.

- Espera aquí un momento.- dijo él, soltándose de mi mano. Escuché sus pasos alejándose.

- ¿Loki?.- pregunté en voz baja. Silencio.- _Oye, no mola nada que me dejes aquí tirada. Me voy a quitar el pañuelo.- _le dije mentalmente. En ese momento noté una mano en mi cintura, yo pegué un grito ahogado de asombro y di un puñetazo hacia donde suponía que debía estar el dueño de la mano. Golpeé algo duro y escuché la risa de Loki.

- Tranquila, soy yo.- dijo Loki entre risas.- Fui a abrirnos paso.

- Podías habérmelo dicho en vez de pirarte a lo zorrita, ¿no?.- le espeté yo de mala ostia, me había hecho daño en la mano golpeándolo. '_¡Aún es duro el cabrón!'_  
Loki se rio entre dientes, volvió a ponerme la mano en la cintura y seguimos caminando un poco.

- _Ahora agárrate a mí.-_me dijo. Yo no lo dudé y lo hice, noté impulso y después como mis pies volvían a tocar tierra. Ahora había ruido de coches y voces.

Caminamos un poco más mientras yo me preguntaba qué vería el resto de la gente cuando mirase hacia nosotros.

- Ya hemos llegado.- dijo Loki con voz suave. Escuché como abría una puerta y entrabamos a un sitio con menos ruido.

Noté como él me estaba desatando el pañuelo de los ojos y, cuando cayó, vi que estábamos en un restaurante de bastante lujo completamente vacío excepto por una solitaria mesa en medio que tenía un candil y dos copas de vino tinto. '_¡Oh, no! Esto parece una puta cena romántica, joder'. _Mis tripas volvieron a reclamar atención. '_Vaaaleeee, más comer y menos pensar'._

Nos acercamos a la mesa y Loki se adelantó un par de pasos para separarme un poco la silla de la mesa, esperando que me sentara. Lo miré incrédula y él sonrió divertido al verme dudar.

- También puedo ser un caballero.- dijo él adivinando el hilo de mis pensamientos.

- Es que dudaba que tuvieras esas cualidades.- le solté afiladamente, sentándome. Él se rio entre dientes y se sentó enfrente de mí.

Al momento llegó un camarero que nos trajo la carta, yo la cogí automáticamente y me quedé mirando al camarero preguntándome lo mismo que con los guardaespaldas.

- _Sí, querida.-_ respondió Loki mentalmente, mientras leía la carta.- _Tengo todas las frágiles mentes humanas de este local controladas. No podrás pedirles ayuda._

Hice un mohín y le eché un vistazo a la carta, todo tenía nombre de cosas para ricos. '_Yo que me conformaba con una puta pizza' ._Suspiré y pedí mi comida.

* * *

Autora: Bueno, pues aquí lo teneís. Os gusta como se va tornando la historia? Si no os gusta acepto ideas,eh? XDDDD  
Greetings humans.


	7. Puntos de vista

Nota de la autora:Bueno chicos, lo de siempre... daros muchísimas gracias por vuestras reviews, me dais la vida cada vez que veo que tengo una nueva (lo juro). Y aquí os dejo un nuevo capitulo sacado de esta cabecita loca y descerebrada.

* * *

Mientras esperábamos a que nos trajeran la comida recordé lo que había dicho Loki antes en la sala del piano, que él no era hijo de Odín. _¿Lo sabrá Thor? Nunca nos comentó nada sobre todo esto._

- _Que él no lo acepte no significa que no lo sepa.- _contestó Loki. Yo lo miré, su mano derecha estaba empezando a tornarse azul y la acercó a mi copa de vino, en el momento que la tocó, ésta se congeló.

_- ¡Ostia puta!.-_pensé, acerando mi mano a la copa, tocándola y admirándola.- Increíble-ble.- dije en voz alta una coña típica de Ford Farlaine.- ¿Ahora que quieres? ¿Una palmadita en la espalda?.- le pregunté de broma.

- Un beso no estaría mal.- me respondió rápidamente mientras me sonreía traviesamente.

- Sigue soñando, Loki Laufeyson.- le respondí arqueando una ceja. La sonrisa de Loki se desvaneció.

- Tengo la intención de cortejarte, Yami. Eso es lo que quiero hacer.- me dijo Loki serio, mirándome a los ojos. Yo lo miré a su vez para ver si estaba de broma pero sus ojos no escondían burla o malicia, eran sinceros. _¡JODER! ¡Está de coña! ¡Tiene que estarlo!_

Desvié mi mirada, mi corazón estaba empezando a acelerarse y me humedecí los labios.

- No voy a caer en tus garras, Loki.- le dije serenamente sin mirarle.- Además, tengo que arreglar las cosas con Joey.- terminé mirándole fríamente.

- ¿Y si el humano muriera?.- me preguntó, su mirada se había vuelta a tornar oscura otra vez y su voz escondía peligro. Yo le miré herida, no quería que le pasara nada a Joey.

- Ya no tengo hambre.- respondí mirando el plato vacío.- Podemos volver.

- De todas formas, ¿por qué crees que lo que te dijo el humano es sugestión mía y no era algo que él quería?.- siguió Loki sin piedad.- ¿Crees que él no se ha dado cuenta de que lo utilizabas?

Me levanté de la mesa y, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, le pegué un bofetón a Loki. Me miró sorprendido, tocándose la mejilla donde mi mano había hecho el daño.

- ¿De quién crees que es la culpa?.- le grité, me obligué a tragarme las lágrimas y cerré los ojos con fuerza. _No, no llores. _Respiré profundamente varias veces para serenarme.- Vámonos, por favor.

Escuché como Loki se levantaba de la silla y percibí como deslizaba el pañuelo otra vez por delante de mis ojos, no sin antes borrar el rastro de una lágrima que se me había escapado. Salimos del restaurante en silencio, caminamos sin dirigirnos la palabra durante un buen rato hasta que, en un momento, Loki se quedó quieto y percibí como se tensaba un poco.

- ¡Eh, Mike! Hoy de cena tenemos primer y segundo plato.- escuché que decía una voz gangosa.

- La chica tiene pinta de ser muy apetitosa.- respondió otra voz más gutural, a nuestra espalda.

Sin dudarlo, me llevé la mano al pañuelo y me lo quité. Delante nuestra estaba un hombre gordo y feo, el de la voz gangosa, miré hacia atrás y estaba un chico que no aparentaba más de 20 años, ambos eran vampiros. En un parpadeo el vampiro gordo se puso enfrente de Loki y se dispuso a darle un puñetazo pero Loki se lo paró.

- ¿Con quién creéis que estáis hablando, estúpidos seres?.- dijo Loki, su voz era tan fría que podía cortar.

El vampiro joven también atacó a Loki por la espalda y consiguió esquivarlo por muy poco. El joven le hizo la zancadilla a Loki, lo suficiente para que él perdiese el equilibrio, acto que el gordo aprovechó para darle un puñetazo en la cara. Yo no sabía que hacer, miré a mi alrededor y vi un tubo de metal en un cubo de basura, lo cogí y me acerqué silenciosamente al vampiro joven. Levanté el tubo y, justo cuando le iba a dar, el vampiro se dio la vuelta y me estampó contra la pared. Pegué un pequeño grito de dolor al colisionar contra la dura superficie.

- Cuidado gatita.- dijo mofándose de mí, mientras se alejaba de Loki.- ¿Sabes que quien juega con fuego?.- se pegó a mi cuerpo sacando los colmillos.- ¿Se acaba quemando?

En ese momento sentí miedo, recordé lo que me había hecho hace ya tantos años aquel vampiro brutal y también sentí rabia.

- Pues ya sabes. Aplícate el cuento.- le dije yo levantando mi rodilla y dándole un buen rodillazo en la entrepierna.

El vampiro aulló de dolor y se arrodilló. Le pegué un puñetazo en la cabeza y cayó al suelo, en ese momento, el otro vampiro se estrelló en el muro a dos metros de mí.

Cuando me giré para mirar a Loki, éste estaba a mi lado mirando fríamente al vampiro joven que se quejaba de dolor en el suelo. Loki hizo aparecer una llama verde en su mano derecha y la echó encima del vampiro, el cual empezó a gritar de dolor y se convirtió en polvo al momento.

- ¿Estás herida?.- me preguntó con la vista clavada en los restos del vampiro.

Negué con la cabeza y, cuando él me miró, yo desvié mi mirada. Hizo aparecer otro pañuelo, me lo entregó y me vendé los ojos. Llegamos al escondite de Loki y él me quitó la venda, no me quitaba los ojos de encima.

- ¿Qué miras?.- le pregunté yo bordemente. Me estaba incomodando mucho esa forma que tenía de mirarme, no era amenazadora sino que parecía querer preguntarme algo y no atreverse.

- ¿Cómo pasó lo del vampiro?.- me preguntó. Yo no sabía a qué se estaba refiriendo.- El vampiro que se aprovechó de ti.

Me quedé lívida. _¿Aprovecharse de mí? Bonita forma de decirlo._

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?.- mi voz salió débil. Los recuerdos empezaron a asaltarme.

- Lo vi en tu mente.- respondió. Simple.

- Entonces, ¿que más quieres saber?.- le espeté al borde de las lágrimas.- ¿Quieres que te diga como lo sentí? ¿Lo que me dolió? ¿Lo que siento ahora al saber que sigue por ahí?.- las lágrimas bajaban a raudales por mis mejillas y mi cuerpo estaba temblando, no sé si era de miedo, de ira, de dolor o de todo un poco.

Noté la vista de Loki clavada en mí durante un par de segundos hasta que se dio la vuelta y se fue, dejándome en la sala del piano con dos guardias.

Uno de ellos tenía una pistola, el plan de escape se formó en mi mente. Subí mis defensas mentales para que Loki no se diera cuenta de lo que planeaba y me acerqué a ese guardia.

- Disculpa.- dije a un metro de él.- ¿Tienes un clínex, por favor?

El guardia asintió incómodo, se metió la mano en el bolsillo y, en un movimiento rápido, cogí la pistola y le di un fuerte golpe en la nuca con ella. El otro guardia ya venía hacia mí, le di una patada en la rodilla, cayó al suelo y le di otra patada en la boca. K.O

Salí de allí a paso apurado, mis tacones hacían mucho ruido así que me deshice de ellos. Caminé por varios pasillos subterráneos hasta llegar a una bifurcación. _¿Derecha o izquierda? _Se escuchó un fuerte pero lejano grito de frustración. _Vale, izquierda. Corre, corre._

Corrí, giré esquinas, seguí corriendo y, al girar la última esquina, a los pocos metros había una escalera que subía a una tapa de alcantarilla, subí tan rápido como me permitió el vestido y salí a la calle. _Sigue corriendo, sigue corriendo._ Llegué hasta una calle principal, la gente me miraba extrañada y un señor mayor se paró con su coche. Noté los fríos tentáculos de Loki intentando abrirse paso por mi mente. _Déjame en paz._

- Sube, chiquilla. Sea lo que sea. Sube.- me dijo con tono amable el señor del coche. Yo subí sin dudarlo.

- Muchas gracias señor.- le dije agradecida al hombre. Tendría unos 50 años, pelo canoso y estaba en buena forma para su edad.

- ¿Qué te ha pasado?.- dijo preocupado, mirándome de reojo.

- El idiota de mi novio me dejó tirada después de una cita y un par de matones me persiguieron por la calle, lograron robarme el bolso.- mentí. Aunque muy básicamente hablando era verdad.

- Estos chicos de hoy en día.- dijo negando con la cabeza.- Por cierto, me llamo Greg, ¿te llevo a algún sitio?

- Yo soy Yami.- le dije sonriendo un poco.- Si me pudieras acercar a Magnolia Park te lo agradecería en el alma, Greg.

Mientras conducía, Greg me habló de su trabajo, era médico en Princeton, ahora volvía de estar con un caso importante en la cuidad cuando me vio y pensó que necesitaba ayuda. Cuando llegamos a Magnolia Park, le di las gracias y un beso en la mejilla.

- Eres muy amable por haber dejado subir a una desconocida a tu coche.- le dije sonriéndole mientras salía del vehículo.

Llegué a mi apartamento y lo primero que hice fue darme una larga ducha. Necesitaba pensar sobre todo lo que había pasado. Al terminar la ducha pedí una pizza y, mientras esperaba, llamé por teléfono a Pepper Potts, la cuál se había convertido en la persona a la que le contaba mis problemillas y demás. No podía dejar de pensar en Loki, en sus ojos esmeraldas cuando me dijo que quería cortejarme. _Maldito seas Loki, sal de mi cabeza. Cabrón._

* * *

Loki P.O.V

Ella había llegado a tiempo. _Perfecto_. La sala de baile del hotel estaba llena de gente y ella, aún así, resplandecía en medio de todos esos seres inferiores. Ella entró con el humano, ese humano al que yo tenía perfectamente controlado, y se puso a bailar con él, un ligero toque de rabia me recorrió el cuerpo.

- Joey, estás muy raro. ¿Qué ocurre?.- escuché que Yami le preguntaba al humano.

Rebusqué en la mente del humano, pude sentir como él estaba enamorado de ella, sin embargo, ella parecía algo distante con él y eso le hacía dudar si ella le quería. Eso era muy interesante. _Creo que deberíamos romper_.

- Creo que deberíamos romper.- dijo el humano. Me fui acercando lentamente a ellos, el humano se alejó de ella y ella iba a ir detrás de él pero le cogí de la muñeca. Ella se paró, cuando me vio, sus pupilas se dilataron por la sorpresa y contuvo el aliento. Eso hizo que una sonrisa jugara en la comisura de mis labios.

Empezamos a bailar, yo sabía que ella tenía un puñal escondido en el muslo derecho. La incliné hacia el suelo lentamente y deslicé mi mano izquierda por esa pierna suave como la seda. Tuve que inspirar profundamente al ver como sus mejillas se teñían de rosado por la vergüenza, llegué al puñal y lo hice desaparecer.

Suavemente posé mi mano en la base de su espalda e hice aparecer la jeringuilla con el somnífero, se lo inyecté y ella abrió los labios para quejarse pero la silencié cubriéndoselos con los míos. _Por los nueve reinos, ¿cómo es posible que ella sepa tan bien?_ Hice un conjuro de invisibilidad y la llevé al antiguo refugio subterráneo que había encontrado, estaba en buen estado y ese lugar era muy laberíntico. Era perfecto. La tumbé en la cama delicadamente y acaricié suavemente su mejilla. _Dulces sueños, querida._

Había controlado la mente de 3 guardias, eran grandes y fuertes para ser humanos. Ellos vigilaban el exterior con unas pocas cámaras de seguridad y habían preparado todo para que fuera mínimamente "habitable". Fui a la sala del piano y miré el violín que había dejado para ella, me pregunté si ella haría lo que yo quería. _No lo hará_. Dejé que mis dedos volasen por las teclas del piano. Al cabo de un buen rato noté como ella se despertaba y se dirigía hacia mí. Sonreí mientras seguía tocando, ahora sabía que ella me estaba observando.

- _¿Nunca te han dicho que espiar a la gente es de mala educación_?.- le dije mentalmente. Ella se sobresaltó y pensaba en salir corriendo. No quería que ella se fuera.- _Quédate, por favor_.- le pedí suavemente.

- _¿Por favor? ¡Ostras! ¿Tienes fiebre o te has dado un golpe en la cabeza?_.- me respondió ella con voz divertida y se acercó a mí.

- ¿Qué tocas?.- preguntó en voz alta, parecía que le había gustado la melodía que había tocado antes, aunque yo quería incordiarla un poco. Me encantaba cuando sus ojos color miel me miraban echando chispas.

- Se llama piano.- le respondí, girándome ligeramente para mirarla mientras levantaba mis cejas en gesto de burla.

- Qué simpático.- dijo sarcástica sacándome la lengua. Sentí un calambre recorrerme todo el cuerpo y no sé como no acabé encima de ella devorándole esos labios color rubí.

- No es recomendable que hagas eso.- le dije en voz baja.

Ella me miró extrañada pero se fijó en el violín, lo cogió y lo afinó tranquilamente, con los ojos cerrados. Me quedé maravillado mirándola, sus movimientos eran tan gráciles que me tenían hipnotizado. Ella abrió los ojos, me miró fijamente y sonrió.

- No voy a tocar el violín para ti, Loki Odinson.- me dijo ella, mientras se paseaba lentamente por la sala. Sonreí perversamente, parecía que ella estaba intentando jugar conmigo y a mí me encantaba jugar. _¡Juguemos!_

- Laufeyson.- respondí oscuramente.- Soy Loki Laufeyson, no soy hijo de Odín, soy hijo de Laufey, Rey de los Gigantes del Hielo de Jötunheim.- la miré, devorándola con los ojos. Percibí como su corazón se aceleraba por el miedo y como pensaba en correr.

Lástima que el juego acabase tan pronto, los guardias entraron en la sala y fui con ellos. Dejando a uno para que la vigilase. El otro guardia quería darme la información que le había pedido. La recogí rápidamente y volví a tiempo para ver como ella se sentaba en el piano e intentaba tocar la misma melodía que toqué yo, en silencio eché al guardia de ahí y adopté su apariencia. Escuché como se daba por vencida con mi melodía y cambiaba a otra canción, tocaba y cantaba suavemente. _Creo que te estás obsesionando_.- me dijo mi propia mente.- _Ya lo estoy_.- me respondí y me centré en ella.

Ella dejó de tocar bruscamente, se levantó y se paró a un par de metros, mirándome de forma fija y acusadora, me había descubierto, era impresionante. Lo más divertido fue cuando se sonrojó porque su estómago rugió pidiendo comida. _Adorable criatura_. Le propuse un trato que aceptó y fuimos a cenar, le vendé los ojos, ella iba muy nerviosa tanto que no pude reprimirme y asustarla.

Cuando llegamos al restaurante, ella se quedó muy sorprendida pero a la vez tenía miedo porque no sabía cuales eran mis planes ni qué quería yo de ella. Eso ni siquiera lo sabía yo, aunque algo sí que tenía seguro y era que ella me atraía.

- Tengo la intención de cortejarte, Yami. Eso es lo que quiero hacer.- le dije seriamente, mirándole a los ojos. Ella me miró y pude ver su sorpresa. Pero me rechazó, por el humano. Sentí rabia y ganas de matarlo.

- ¿Y si el humano muriera?.- le pregunté fríamente. Ella me miró sorprendida y pude ver dolor en sus ojos, pero no era porque quisiera al humano. Se sentía culpable. _Qué provechoso para mí._

- Ya no tengo hambre.- respondió mirando el plato vacío.- Podemos volver.

- De todas formas, ¿por qué crees que lo que te dijo el humano es sugestión mía y no era algo que él quería?.- seguí forzándola, quería que ella admitiera que no lo quería a él.- ¿Crees que él no se ha dado cuenta de que lo utilizabas?

No me esperaba lo que pasó a continuación, que ella se levantara y me abofeteara me dejó pasmado. Levanté mi maño hasta la mejilla donde ella me había pegado, aun notaba el hormigueo del golpe y la miré sorprendido. Ella estaba a punto de llorar, me gritó y me pidió que volviéramos a la guarida.

Salimos a la calle y la guie con cuidado hasta el callejón, al llegar allí me quedé quieto. Notaba una presencia mental, nos estaban acechando. Un vampiro salió de detrás de un cubo de basura mientras que el otro estaba a nuestra espalda, Yami se quitó el pañuelo y empezó la pelea. El vampiro joven logró hacerme perder el equilibrio mientras que el gordo me dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y unos puntitos blancos llenaron mi visión. Escuché como Yami atacaba al joven pero éste la golpeaba y la acorralaba contra la pared, haciendo que ella recordase lo que le sucedió con el otro vampiro. Me enfadé.

-_ Os habéis metido con el dios equivocado_.-le dije mentalmente al gordo, el cual palideció al escuchar mi voz en su mente. Me levanté rápidamente y le cogí del cuello, escuché como el otro vampiro aullaba de dolor, sonreí sádicamente y lancé al gordo contra la pared con todas mis fuerzas.

Me acerqué a Yami, ella me miró mientras convocaba unas llamas fatuas y mataba al otro vampiro. Respiré intentando tranquilizarme, todavía sentía rabia en mi cuerpo y no quería asustarla.

- ¿Estás herida?.- le pregunté con la vista clavada en los restos del vampiro.

Ella negó con la cabeza, cuando la miré, ella desvió su mirada. Hice aparecer otro pañuelo, se lo entregué y nos fuimos.

Durante todo el camino de vuelta no me pude quitar de la cabeza las imágenes del vampiro que la había roto, como la tocó, como le hizo daño. _Eso no sirve para calmarte, Loki_.- me dije a mí mismo.

Llegamos al escondite y le quité la venda de los ojos, ella parecía encontrarse bien, tenía un moratón en el hombro izquierdo, nada grave.

- ¿Qué miras?.- me dijo ella en tono incómodo, ella notaba que yo estaba dándole vueltas a algo y quería saberlo. _Allá vamos_.

- ¿Cómo pasó lo del vampiro?.- le pregunté directamente.- El vampiro que se aprovechó de ti.- Su cara pasó a ser de confusión a estar lívida en cuestión de segundos.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?.- su voz salió débil y temblorosa. Otra vez las imágenes empezaron a asaltar su memoria.

- Lo vi en tu mente.- respondí simplemente.

- Entonces, ¿que más quieres saber?.- me espetó, sus ojos miel estaban anegados de lágrimas y me miraban con rabia contenida.- ¿Quieres que te diga como lo sentí? ¿Lo que me dolió? ¿Lo que siento ahora al saber que sigue por ahí?.- las lágrimas se deslizaban sin parar por sus mejillas y empezó a temblar.

Me quedé mirándola fijamente mientras maldecía en mi fuero interno mi estupidez. _¿Por qué querías saber eso? Realmente ya lo has visto todo, sabes lo que pasó, ella tiene razón. ¿Qué más quieres saber?._- me reprendí mentalmente, ahora me sentía impotente. No quería que ella se sintiera así, no quería verla llorar. Eso me hacía sentir muy incómodo. _Mierda_.

Salí de la habitación apuradamente, no quería cometer otra estupidez. Mandé a los dos guardias a que la vigilaran. Tal era mi frustración que le pegué una patada a una de las mesas y la destrocé. _¿Por qué me siento así? ¿Por qué tiene que ser una humana?_ Me llevé las manos a la cabeza y gruñí de frustración.

A lo lejos escuché un sonido, muy sutilmente lo reconocí como el de sus tacones. Me giré y corrí hacia la sala del piano. Cuando llegué allí estaban los dos guardias tirados en el suelo. _¡NO! ¡Ella ha escapado!_ Grité de rabia y le pisé la cabeza al guardia más cercano, desparramando su cerebro por el suelo. _No vas a escapar_. Me concentré en ella, sus muros mentales estaban levantados, intenté acceder a ellos pero ella se resistía. Envié varias proyecciones a los túneles más probables donde ella podría estar, una de mis proyecciones vio que había una tapa de alcantarilla levantada.

- ¿Señor?.- preguntó temeroso el tercer guardia, el que no había dejado vigilando a Yami. Me desconcentró y me enfadé todavía más.

- Coge la pistola y mátalo.- siseé señalando al guardia inconsciente del suelo.

El guardia manipulado cogió la pistola y disparó sin pensar. Qué frágil era la mente de esos estúpidos seres. Eran patéticos.

- Ahora métete la pistola en la boca y aprieta el gatillo.- dije con la voz cargada de odio mientras me giraba y salía de aquel lugar. Escuché el disparo y como el cuerpo caía muerto al suelo. Ella iba a caer en mis redes, daba igual lo mucho que ella luchara en contra o lo mucho que se escondiera.

Fin P.O.V

* * *

Autora: tachaaaaannnnn... esta vez no os voy a dar la brasa de siempre... así que muchísimas gracias a todos por leer mi fic. ;)  
Greetings humans.


	8. Sorpresas

Nota de la autora: ... Bienvenidos a un nuevo capitulo más, ya sé que os he hecho esperar bastante pero creo que este capitulo se lo merece. Ya me contaréis!

* * *

Había llamado a Pepper hace 5 horas, ella estaba en una reunión de la compañía Stark en Francia, así que no podría venir hasta el día siguiente pero me dijo que tenía ganas de verme y que quedaríamos, le dije el lugar y la hora. El tiempo de espera lo pasé durmiendo o, al menos, intentándolo. Me sentía sin fuerzas, agotada mental y físicamente. _¿Qué me pasaba? ¿Por qué no podía sacármelo de la cabeza? Cada vez es peor…_

Había quedado con ella en una pequeña y aislada cafetería en las afueras de Iowa, la típica cafetería que sale en las películas de serie B. Yo llevaba allí cerca de 5 minutos cuando Pepper entró y se sentó enfrente de mí. Nos pidió un café a cada una.

- Ey,¿qué te pasa Yami?.- sonreía aunque su cara tenía un ligero toque de preocupación.

- Pues que estoy muy rayada, eso es lo que me pasa.- dije yo haciendo un mohín y llevándome las manos a la cabeza.

- Es por un chico, ¿verdad?.- sonrió sabiamente. _¡Joder! No me extraña que Tony la tenga de novia y asistente, también hace de psicóloga. _Asentí con la cabeza lentamente.

- ¿Quién es?.- preguntó ella emocionada. Yo le puse cara de no-quieres-saberlo.

Suspiré y dejé caer mi cabeza contra la mesa dándome un buen golpe, pero no me importaba. La camarera nos trajo los cafés. _¿Qué anda mal conmigo? En serio… uf, respira… _Levanté un poco la cabeza y Pepper empezó a acariciarme el pelo.

- Tranquila cariño, mientras no sea un asesino…- bromeó Pepper. Yo hice una mueca y ella me miró con los ojos como platos.

- ¡Oh! ¡Espera! ¡OH!.- gritó, levantándose y dándose cuenta de algo, pude ver que su mente estaba pensando en Loki. Tony también le había contado que el dios parecía tener cierta predilección por mí y las grabaciones del Helitransporte y de JARVIS eran bastante esclarecedoras.

- No es lo que crees.- le dije a ella con expresión torturada. Y la voz de Tony Stark nos sacó del momento tenso. Nos giramos y lo vimos a la entrada de la cafetería.

- Yo creo que estás coladita por él.- dijo Tony maravillado, acercándose.

- ¡No es verdad! Es solo que…- empecé a decir, pero él me interrumpió.

- Yami, me queman los ojos por el gran letrero de neón que tienes encima de tu cabeza.- dijo poniéndose las gafas de sol dentro del establecimiento. Yo volví a dejar que mi cabeza cayese contra la mesa. - Por cierto, esto te va a encantar.- comentó Tony sarcástico.- ¿Sabes que Thor acaba de volver a la Tierra de vacaciones? ¿Adivinas a quién se ha traído con él?.- dijo, sentándose al lado de Pepper.

- ¿A mí?.- dijo una voz fría y sedosa que todos reconocimos muy bien, sobretodo yo, que aun la había escuchado hace menos de 2 días.

Levanté la cabeza como un resorte y Loki se hizo visible al lado de nuestra mesa. Nadie más en la cafetería parecía haberse dado cuenta de su presencia, él iba vestido con ropa humana normal, una camiseta verde oscuro y unos pantalones negros de traje que le sentaban de muerte. _No acabas de pensar eso… _Por tercera vez en pocos minutos dejé caer la cabeza contra la mesa.

- _Extraña costumbre.- _se mofó Loki mentalmente de mí, lo ignoré.

- Tranquilos, no voy a hacer nada malo…todavía.- dijo y noté como se sentaba a mi lado, inmediatamente me tensé e intenté alejarme pero estaba entre él y la pared.

- ¿Qué estas tramando?.- le preguntó Tony muy serio.

- Tomar un café con unos conocidos.- contestó Loki, la sonrisa era evidente en su voz.- Ya le dije a mi hermano que esta vez no pretendo nada malo para vuestra raza o planeta y es verdad.- bebió un sorbo de mi café.- Tal vez haya venido para hacer un sueño realidad.- dijo pasándome el brazo por los hombros. Yo me quedé quieta, aguantando la respiración, notaba las miradas de Pepper y Tony sobre mí.

- _¿Tú que crees?_.- me preguntó mentalmente. Él estaba disfrutando cada puto segundo de todo esto y eso me puso furiosa.

- _Creo que te estás pasando siete pueblos_.- le respondí levantando la cabeza, mirándole con ojos encendidos de rabia.

Loki sonrió maliciosamente y, sin que nadie se lo esperara, me plantó un beso en la boca. Su mano derecha se asentó en mi nuca para que no pudiera alejarme y su mano izquierda me cogió de la cintura y me acercó ligeramente a él. Cerré los ojos con fuerza, noté como me sonrojaba, notaba sus suaves labios sobre los míos y notaba su agarre de hierro para mantenerme fija, incluso podía saborear el café en sus labios. Loki se separó, se levantó de la mesa sonriendo mientras me guiñaba un ojo y hacía una pequeña reverencia a la mesa, desapareciendo de nuestra vista. Yo estaba completamente ida, mi mente estaba en blanco.

- Buenooo.- dijo Tony mirando hacia donde Loki había desaparecido y carraspeó.- ¿Habéis follado ya?.- soltó. Yo pensé en el sueño del Helitransporte y enrojecí todavía más, la cara de Tony era de puro júbilo y asombro.

- ¡No me digas qué…!

- ¡NO!.- le grité en la cara.- ¡Pervertido!.- y salí corriendo de la cafetería, sin despedirme ni siquiera de Pepper. Esto era demasiado para mí. Decidí que tenía que volver a casa, pero a mi casa de España, necesitaba alejarme de todo esto.

* * *

Fui corriendo a mi apartamento e hice las maletas, cogí lo indispensable (básicamente ropa, objetos personales y demás), tenía una maleta especial donde llevaba las armas y llamé a la señora que me alquilaba el piso diciéndole que le pagaba este mes pero que me tenía que ir por una urgencia, que la comida que había y demás que hiciera con ella lo que quisiera. Llegué al aeropuerto al cabo de una hora y cogí el primer vuelo que saliera para España, uno que salía hacia Barcelona en 2 horas.

Esas dos horas fueron las más largas de mi vida, estuve mirando por encima de mi hombro todo el rato, esperando encontrarme con un par de ojos esmeralda observándome y riéndose de mí. _Estás escapando, cobarde, cobarde, cobarde._Había tirado mi teléfono móvil y destruido la tarjeta SIM para que Stark y los demás no me dieran la lata un tiempo. Llegué a Barcelona y desde allí cogí otro vuelo hasta Vigo, hasta mi hogar.

Al llegar a Vigo hice todo lo posible para pasar desapercibida y llegar a casa, fue tarea fácil. Mi casa estaba algo más limpia y ordenada de como la había dejado; mi hermana pequeña, Kari, había estado ordenando y limpiando en mi ausencia, según decía su nota. También comprobé que no había nada de comida así que decidí bajar al supermercado, me puse unas gafas de sol, una gorra y a comprar. A la vuelta del supermercado había un cartel de una fiesta karaoke en un sitio que conocía, eso me vendría bien, así que fui al chino a comprar una peluca y a la óptica a por unas lentillas de color azul.

Para comer me hice un bocadillo de tortilla vegetal con atún, ensayé las canciones que cantaría a la noche y dormí un rato. Al despertar me preparé para ir al karaoke : me puse unos leggins tipo punk rotos que tenía, una camiseta negra de asas de Arch Enemy, un cinturón de balas, un par de muñequeras de pinchos y mis New Rock hasta las rodillas. También me puse la peluca negra y corta, las lentillas, un par de piercings falsos (en el labio, la nariz y la ceja), me pinté los ojos, las uñas y los labios de negro y ¡lista! Me encantaba vestirme así.

Llegué al karaoke, pagué los 100€ de entrada para el concurso y esperé mi turno. Solamente éramos 12 personas concursando, cada uno de nosotros tendría que cantar 3 canciones y el público votaría al final quien ganaba. Mi primera canción fue 'Yesterday is dead and Gone' de Arch Enemy, la segunda fue 'Duality' de Slipknot y, para la tercera, quería demostrar que no solamente sabía cantar en gutural, así que opté por 'Fighter' de Christina Aguilera. El público votó y hubo un empate entre un chico de más o menos mi edad y yo, para desempatar decidieron que en la siguiente canción tocásemos algún instrumento también, así que fui a casa corriendo, cogí mi violín y volví. El chico cantó y tocó con su guitarra 'Balls to the Wall' de Accept y yo canté y toqué 'Molinos de Viento' de Mägo de Oz.

Al final gané yo el concurso, para celebrarlo me acerqué a todos los concursantes y les dije que si querían que cantásemos todos juntos la canción 'Celebrate' de Doro, aceptaron y fue épico. Al terminar de cantar me pareció ver a Loki pero en una fracción de segundo, lo que duró un parpadeo, desapareció y dudé si había sido fruto de mi mente.

Finalmente llegué a casa con 1200€ en el bolsillo y muy contenta, cuando entré por la puerta estaba la luz de la entrada encendida y me puse en alerta porque yo la había dejado apagada.

- ¿Hola?.- dije con cautela mientras cogía un paraguas de la entrada como arma.

-¿Yami?.- preguntó Kari, asomándose y mirándome dudosa. Yo, al verla, solté el paraguas y corrí a abrazarla.

- Siento muchísimo no haber dado señales de vida en este año, pequeñaja.- dije mirándola a los ojos, había crecido tanto. Kari tenía ya 14 años.- ¿Qué tal estás? ¿Estuviste con Mika y Tai?

- Estoy bien.- dijo algo tímida.- Y sí, estuve con ellos este tiempo. Te fuiste sin decir nada.- miró al suelo seria.

- Lo siento mucho.- le levanté la barbilla.- Estabas en el campamento y ni te avisé de que iba a seguir la pista de una sanguijuela. Después las cosas se complicaron y no quería que nadie llegase hasta ti.- le di un beso en la frente.- ¿Te encuentras bien?

Asintió con la cabeza, mirándome con esos grandes ojos marrones que ella tenía. La volví a abrazar. _Cómo echaba esto de menos.  
_  
- ¿Te importa que me de un baño, me ponga cómoda y nos ponemos al día?.- le pregunté animada mientras me iba quitando las botas.

- Ok.- respondió sentándose en el sillón, estaba viendo nuestro álbum de fotos.

Sonreí mientras me metía en la ducha. _Por fin estoy en casa. _Me quité todo, la peluca, la ropa, los accesorios y me metí en la ducha. Salí con el pelo mojado, un culotte de licra negro y una camiseta de asas negra. Kari seguía ojeando el álbum.

- ¿No te aburres de mirar nuestros jetos siempre?.- le dije, dejándome caer al lado de ella en el sofá.

- Cuéntame dónde estuviste.- pidió con voz queda, observándome de arriba abajo.

- Lo resumiré.- suspiré.- Recibí una pista anónima, que resultó que me la enviaron unos gilipollas del gobierno, para que fuese a Stuttgart a cazar a una sanguijuela, al llegar allí me encuentro con que esos gilipollas sabían que un dios nórdico del mal iba a hacer de las suyas allí y me metieron en medio. Después de eso todo consistió en joderle los planes de dominar el mundo al dios, mandarlo de vuelta a su planeta y vivir apartada del radar de los gilipollas hasta que el puto dios encontró la forma de volver a dar la lata aquí, con lo que escapé.- terminé encogiéndome de hombros y mirando a Kari.

- ¿Un dios nórdico del mal?.- repitió Kari incrédula, mirándome ceñuda.

- Sí, el mismo que estás pensando, porque solamente hay uno que conozcamos según nuestra mitología. Loki.- dije el nombre con un escalofrío recorriéndome el cuerpo, me abracé al cojín. Me daba sensación de mal fario decir su nombre, como si él fuera a aparecer en cualquier momento, como hizo en la cafetería.

- ¿Y por qué volvió Loki? ¿Quiere dominar otra vez el mundo?.- preguntó ella, también abrazándose al cojín.

Resoplé, recordando lo que Loki había dicho en la cafetería. _Ha venido a hacer un sueño realidad. ¡Lo dijo solamente para pincharte y lo sabes! ¡Deja de darle vueltas! También dijo que quería cortejarte._Me sonrojé un poco y me llevé las manos a la cara.

- No es verdad- gruñí en voz alta.

- ¿El qué?.- dijo Kari con voz divertida, mirando mi debate emocional, ella parecía entretenida.

- Él dijo que quería cortejarme.- dije lo más tranquilamente que pude, observando la reacción de mi hermana, la cuál consistió en levantar las cejas y sonreír.

- Es un buen partido.

- Es un dios psicópata, homicida, manipulador y perverso.- respondí empezando a sentirme incómoda de tanto hablar de él. _Y sexy, guapo, y … ¡PARA YA!._- Cambiando de tema, yo tengo hambre, ¿y tú?.- dije algo sonrojada.

Ella asintió, todavía sonriéndome. Yo me levanté del sofá y me puse a hacer la cena, que consistió en huevos fritos, con arroz y beicon. Mientras cenábamos escuchamos música de Arch Enemy, Black Label Society, Murderdolls y Slipknot. Después de cenar, recogí los platos y ella me contó muy resumidamente su año, yo le conté que gané el concurso de karaoke y ella me pidió que cantara algo.

- ¿Algo heavy o suave?.- le pregunté sonriente.

- Hummm…suave.- dijo ella pensativa.

Así que me acerqué al piano de la pared y me quedé observando las teclas, la última vez que toqué fue para Loki, aunque yo no lo sabía. _¿Quieres dejar de pensar en él? _Suspiré y decidí cantar y tocar My Inmortal de Evanescence.

_" I'm so tired of being here, suppressed by all my childish fears  
__And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave  
__Your presence still lingers here and it won't leave me alone_

_These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real  
__There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
__When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears__  
__And I held your hand through all of these years__  
__But you still have… All of me_

_You used to captivate me, by your resonating light__  
__Now I'm bound by the life you left behind__  
__Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams__  
__Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me_

_These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real__  
__There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears__  
__When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears__  
__And I held your hand through all of these years__  
__But you still have… All of me_

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone__  
__But though you're still with me, I've been alone all along_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears__  
__When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears__  
__And I held your hand through all of these years__  
__But you still have… __All of me…"_

Después de tocarla me quedé quieta, pensando en lo muy acertada que era la puta canción, con la situación y esas cosas… Miré hacia Kari que estaba estupefacta mirándome.

- ¿Te gustó?.- le pregunté con una media sonrisa. Ella asintió lentamente y se me ocurrió una idea.- Pues escucha esto, no es mío pero creo que te gustará.- me levanté para coger mi violín. _Genial. No dejas de darle vueltas, ¿eh?.-_me reprendí. Con una última mirada a una expectante Kari, cerré los ojos y toqué la melodía que Loki tocó en piano, la tenía tan fresca en mi mente que salían las notas como si fuera parte de mí.

Terminé de tocar, dejé el violín apoyado en la mesilla, miré a Kari y le sonreí.

- Bueno, ha sido un día largo. Hora de dormir, ¿vale?.- le dije, necesitaba pensar un rato y dormir. Me lavé los dientes y nos fuimos a dormir cada una a su respectiva habitación.

Me metí en cama y, aún no habían pasado 20 minutos, cuando Kari llamó a mi puerta preguntándome si podía dormir conmigo, le dije que sí y ella se metió en mi cama abrazándonos mutuamente. En ese momento, noté una chipa eléctrica muy reconocible que recorrió mi mente. _Oh, oh, mierda_.

- _¿Ya te has dado cuenta?_.- me preguntó Loki abrazado a mi, en vez de Kari. _¡Todo ha sido uno de sus sucios trucos mentales! ¡Joder! _Su cara estaba tan sólo a dos centímetros de la mía.

- No todo.- dijo él, noté que movía una mano, pude ver como la pared de su espalda se volvía transparente y vi a Kari en su cama, durmiendo plácidamente.- Ella es muy importante para ti, más allá del simple lazo de sangre, ¿por qué?.- me preguntó Loki curioso.

- ¿Aparte de por que ella es mi hermana pequeña y si ella muriese yo también moriría?.- le pregunté arqueando una ceja.

- Creerías que morirías de dolor, pero no te morirías.- me replicó Loki, como si hablase con una niña pequeña.

- Si ella sufre un corte profundo en su piel, da igual donde yo me encuentre, ese corte aparece en mi piel y sangro yo también, ¿qué crees que me pasaría si a ella le atraviesa el cráneo una bala?.- pregunté fríamente. Observé como las pupilas de Loki se dilataban por la sorpresa y noté un espasmo en sus brazos, se apretó un poco más a mí.

- Entonces deberías tenerla encerrada, por vuestra seguridad.- respondió, seguro de sí mismo, como si le importara el asunto.

- Ella no es un objeto, es un ser vivo, es mi hermana y tiene derecho a vivir su vida libremente. Mis padres murieron por culpa de un vampiro cuando ella era un bebé y yo tenía 12 años. Ella sabe perfectamente lo que pasa y nos cuidamos la una a la otra. - respondí.

Loki se quedó mirándome pensativo durante mucho tiempo, en silencio. _Caray, lo he hecho callar. Impresionante._- pensé, creyendo que iba a meterse en mis pensamientos y replicarme, pero tampoco lo hizo. Extrañamente no me sentía incómoda ni con la postura en la que estábamos ni con la cercanía, él estaba tan calmado, no sé explicarlo pero incluso me sentía a gusto así entre sus brazos, él llevaba lo equivalente a un pijama asgardiano presuponía. _Realmente estoy enferma._

Al cabo de un buen rato mi mente, no sé por qué, empezó a vagar hacia los vampiros de Vigo, concretamente hacia uno que hace ya muchos años me había jodido la vida de mala manera y no pude reprimir un escalofrío. Loki entrecerró los ojos y su mano derecha me acarició la mejilla suavemente.

- No volverá a tocarte nunca más.- susurró con un brillo extraño en esos profundos pozos esmeraldas.- Pronto no será nada más que polvo.

Mi corazón dio un vuelco y me quedé helada. Esas palabras resonaron en mi mente durante unos segundos hasta que fui capaz de asimilarlo, no me había dado cuenta de que mis ojos se habían empezado a llenar de lágrimas hasta que Loki me limpió una y ahí reaccioné. Me separé un poco de él, me sequé las lágrimas, suspiré y lo miré.

- ¿Por qué?.- le pregunté. _¿Qué coño le importa a él todo esto?  
_  
- Ya te dije cuales eran mis intenciones.- me dijo serio y firme.- Así que no voy a dejar que esa bestia salga impune de sus actos.- continuó. Yo negué con la cabeza. _¿Intenciones? No me lo puedo creer. Va en serio lo de cortejarme. Cambia de tema. ¡Rápido!_ Él soltó una pequeña risa por lo bajo y supe que había leído mis pensamientos.  
_  
_- Te odio.- susurré, entrecerrando los ojos. Esto provocó que él se riera un poco más.

- Mientes muy mal.- dijo él, sofocando la risa. Parecía estar muy cómodo.- Ni con todo el oro de Asgard conseguirías que esa mentira se creyera.

- Hablando de Asgard, ¿cómo es la ciudad de los dioses?.- pregunté genuinamente curiosa.

- ¿Cómo te la imaginas?.- dijo sonriendo un poco.

Le describí como me imaginaba la ciudad en base a lo que había leído de ella y a lo que me había contado Thor. Le expliqué cómo me imaginaba el Bifrost, el Palacio de Odín, la Ciudad… Cuando terminé de describirle mi versión de Asgard imaginaria me quedé mirándo a Loki, esperando a que él dijese algo.

- Estás sorprendentemente cerca de la realidad.- me dijo él.- Aunque es más como esto.- me puso un par de dedos en la sien y vi Asgard, el palacio dorado, el Bifrost… era increíble.

- ¡Ostia puta!.- susurré, sin aliento, mirándolo sorprendida.

- Ese lenguaje.- me reprendió Loki.- Para ser una dama hablas como un camionero.

- ¿Cómo has…? ¡Es preciosa! ¿Eso era Asgard?.- pregunté eufórica. Él asintió.- ¿No echas de menos tu hogar?

- Ése no es mi hogar.- me respondió, su sonrisa se había desvanecido.- Mi verdadero hogar se parece más a esto.- me volvió a poner los dedos en la sien y vi Jötunheim, un paraje helado sin vida, aunque también me parecía que era bonito.  
_  
_Cuando cesaron las visiones de Jötunheim me quedé quieta sin saber qué decir. Me notaba muy cansada mentalmente. _Uf, necesito dormir._ Loki me acarició la mejilla.  
_  
_- Deberías descansar.- me susurró Loki tranquilamente.

- ¡Ya! ¡Claro! No pienso dormir en la misma cama contigo.- dije sonrojándome.- Seguro que intentas meterme mano.

- Es una tentación difícil de resistir.- dijo él sonriendo.- Sobretodo con esa ropa tan minimalista que llevas.- miró hacia debajo de las mantas para observar mi ropa, o su escasez.- Aunque, la verdad, no me quejo en absoluto.- dijo levantando las cejas.

- Depravado.- le dije, intentando soltarme y alejarme de él. Dándole manotazos en el pecho.

Él se rio oscuramente y se colocó encima de mí. Yo me quedé totalmente paralizada mirándolo, la situación, la postura, incluso las sombras en su cara eran como aquella vez con el vampiro. Loki me debió leer la mente porque se quedó muy quieto.

- Yami, yo no… No iba a…- dijo en tono inseguro, me miró como me había mirado en el restaurante pero yo sentía que iba a tener un ataque de pánico.

- Por favor, sal de encima.- le supliqué al borde de las lágrimas. _Realmente tengo un puto trauma._Cuando él se apartó un poco, yo me hice un ovillo en cama para calmarme. Loki se levantó y su ropa volvió a ser la suya, todo él volvió a ser el Dios del Engaño, del Mal y del Caos. Desapareció sin mirarme y sin decir nada más.

Yo me quedé durante un buen rato en cama sin moverme hasta que decidí levantarme, fui hasta la cama de Kari, me metí en cama con ella y la abracé.

No me di cuenta de que me había quedado dormida hasta que una música que yo no conocía me despertó, me sobresalté y Kari tanteó la mesa para coger su móvil.

- Sí.- respondió con voz dormida.- Sí… Vale… Sí… Sí… De acuerdo… Ok, hasta la tarde.- Colgó y me miró con cara de estar más dormida que despierta.

- Buenos días.- le dije con una gran sonrisa.

- ¿Qué hago yo aquí?.- me preguntó y, de repente, se le abrieron mucho los ojos y me abrazó.- ¡Has vuelto! ¡Me tenías preocupada!

- ¿No recuerdas nada?.- le pregunté.

- Creo que… ¡Espera! No tenía nada que ver con un tal Loki, ¿verdad?.- dijo dudosa. Yo asentí con la cabeza y ella se quedó boquiabierta.- Pensé que eso había sido un sueño…

- Ya me gustaría a mí…- dije suspirando.- Pero estás bien, ¿no? Él no te hizo daño ni nada así, ¿verdad?

- No, creo que no…- respondió Kari, con el entrecejo fruncido.- Recuerdo que te vi salir ayer por la noche, ibas disfrazada y te iba a avisar cuando un hombre muy alto se puso delante de mí, el resto es recuerdo borroso, recuerdo hablar contigo pero no ser yo, como si fuera una marioneta y luego me dormí.

Abracé a Kari con fuerza y estuvimos así durante un buen rato, la había echado muchísimo de menos durante este año. Al final me separé de ella, le acaricié el pelo y me levanté de cama.

- Voy a hacer el desayuno.- le dije. Miré mi reloj de muñeca y vi que eran las 13:30.- Mejor me pongo a hacer la comida.- Nos echamos a reír las dos.

Durante la desayuno estuvimos hablando y riendo, hablamos de su año y yo le conté todo lo que había pasado durante el mío.

- Me tengo que ir a estudiar, pasado mañana tengo un examen.- me dijo Kari, haciendo un puchero.

- Pues adelante. Estudia mucho- la animé.- Yo me voy a quedar en casa sin salir un par de días, así que no te preocupes por mi.- le sonreí y la volví a abrazar.

Cuando Kari se fue sentí un gran vacío y me sentí sola. _¿Pero qué te pasa? Nunca antes te has sentido sola, si Kari apenas vive aquí._- me reprendí.

Realmente me sentía sola, así que volví a la cama y seguí durmiendo

* * *

Autora: Bueeenoooo... capitulo bastante largo, se me ocurrió esa idea traviesa de Loki y me encantó. Espero que os haya gustado a vosotros también. ;)  
Greetings humans.


	9. Un paso adelante y dos hacia atrás

Nota de la autora: Y aquí tenemos otro capitulo más. Me he aficionado a hacer punto de vista de Loki y este capitulo lo demuestra, a mi me encanta escribir lo que pasa por la cabecita de ese Dios que tanto adoramos. Espero que a los demás también os guste. ;)

* * *

Loki P.O.V

Después de la "escenita" que monté en la cafetería, me volví invisible, Stark hizo un comentario indecente que provocó que Yami se sonrojase aún más y saliese corriendo, así que la seguí. Ella fue a su apartamento y, de forma apurada, recogió algunas cosas y abandonó el lugar. _¿Qué estará haciendo?_ Ella se dirigió hacia el aeropuerto y allí cogió un billete para ir a otra parte del planeta. _¿Está huyendo de mí?.-_ sonreí mientras negaba con la cabeza.- _No puedes escapar de mí._Ella estaba nerviosa, a cada rato miraba en todas direcciones, parecía que se esperaba que yo apareciese por ahí en cualquier momento y, la verdad, tuve el impulso de hacerlo solamente por ver su reacción pero decidí alargar el juego un poco más.

Después de coger un par de aviones pareció que llegamos a nuestro destino, Yami entró en un edificio, conmigo siguiéndola sin que ella lo supiera, y llegamos a otro apartamento que parecía ser su casa. Se hizo algo de comer y se fue a dormir, lo que me dio tiempo para revisar el sitio donde estábamos ahora, había varias fotos de ella con otra chica mucho más joven y también leí la nota que había en el mueble de la entrada. _Así que esta chica es su hermana pequeña. Interesante.  
_  
Al rato ella se levantó y empezó a disfrazarse, no lo llamaría de otro modo porque, cuando acabó, era difícilmente reconocible: se había recogido su precioso pelo y se había puesto una peluca color negro que le daba un aspecto oscuro; también se había puesto algo llamado lentillas, que le cambió el color de sus ojos. Seguía siendo atractiva pero no me causaba ese nudo en el estómago, ella me gustaba natural.

Salimos del edificio, caminé detrás de ella y, a lo lejos, vi a su hermana. _¡Excelente!_La chiquilla iba a correr hacia Yami, sin embargo yo me interpuse en su camino y entré en su mente, ella ofreció algo de resistencia pero no era rival para mí. Logré dominarla y le ordené que fuera al piso y nos esperase allí, escondida a oscuras en el cuarto destinado para ella.

Alcancé otra vez a Yami, ella entró en un lugar lleno de humanos apestosos, vestidos de negro y ebrios. Al parecer había una especie de torneo o competición, hubo un par de humanos que cantaron, no les hice demasiado caso. Cuando Yami salió y cantó, me quedé atónito, ella cantaba con voz ronca y gutural, era un sonido fuerte pero que jamás creí que ella fuera capaz de emitir.

Me impresionó a mí y a muchos de los humanos que andaban por el bar, descubrí que este lugar se llamaba así. Después cantó otra canción que los demás humanos cantaron con ella desde abajo y, finalmente, tocó una canción con el violín. _Para mí no tocas y, sin embargo, para esta chusma sí._- pensé ganó la competición y decidí jugar un poquito con ella, me mostré justo un segundo ante ella y ella me vio, pero me volví invisible demasiado rápido así que ella dudó si había sido fruto de su imaginación. Sonreí pícaramente, como me encantaba jugar con su mente y burlarme un poco de ella. Fui hasta su apartamento.

Yami llegó poco después, hice que su hermana la saludase y ella fue a ducharse mientras la niña observaba un álbum de fotos, en todas las fotos salían abrazadas, era obvio que se profesaban mucho aprecio. Cuando salió de la ducha tuve que hacer acopio de mi autocontrol, ella llevaba dos piezas de ropa que malamente la cubrían, yo sentí un hormigueo en los dedos, cuánto deseaba poder tocarla y que ella correspondiera mis caricias.

Estuvieron hablando un rato, la niña no dijo nada que yo no quisiera, aunque se revelaba bastante contra mi control pero no era nada contra lo que yo no pudiera luchar. Disfruté bastante viendo que Yami se sentía incómoda y nerviosa hablando de mí, incluso se sonrojó en un par de ocasiones. Después se puso en el piano y tocó una melodía que me dejó pasmado mirándola a través de los ojos de la niña y, finalmente, tocó en el violín mi melodía, lo que me hizo sonreír. _¡Es mutuo! Por mucho que ella lo niegue no puede dejar de pensar en mí._

Cuando terminó de tocar el violín decidió que era hora de acostarse, ordené a la niña que viniera para el cuarto donde yo estaba escondido y, una vez aquí, le eché un hechizo que la durmió profundamente. Esperé un rato, decidiendo cuál sería mi siguiente paso y una sonrisa traviesa se dibujó en mis labios. _Sí, esta idea me gusta._Adopté la apariencia de la niña, fui hasta la habitación de Yami y le pregunté si podía dormir con ella. Cuando me metí en cama nos abrazamos mutuamente, empecé a tantear sus muros mentales, ella se dio cuenta al momento y me revelé ante ella.

- _¿Ya te has dado cuenta?_.- le pregunté con una sonrisa, ella pensó que todo había sido un truco mío.- No todo.- dije en voz alta y le mostré que su hermana dormía en la habitación de al lado. Quería que ella me explicase porqué su hermana era tan importante para ella.- Ella es muy importante para ti, más allá del simple lazo de sangre, ¿por qué?.- le pregunté.

- ¿Aparte de por que ella es mi hermana pequeña y si ella muriese yo también moriría?.- me preguntó ella a su vez.

- Creerías que morirías de dolor, pero no te morirías.- le repliqué. Sería doloroso pero lo superaría con el tiempo, todos superan la pérdida de los seres queridos.

- Si ella sufre un corte profundo en su piel, da igual donde yo me encuentre, ese corte aparece en mi piel y sangro yo también, ¿qué crees que me pasaría si a ella le atraviesa el cráneo una bala?.- me preguntó ella con voz fría como el hielo.

Yo me quedé sin habla. Ella ya era en sí débil por ser humana y ahora me estaba diciendo que su vida estaba atada a la de esa niña, con lo que las posibilidades de que ella muriera ahora se multiplicaban. La pegué un poco más a mi cuerpo y le respondí que debía encerrarla pero ella me dijo que no, me contó lo que había pasado cuando eran pequeñas, el ataque del vampiro y que se cuidaban la una a la otra. Me quedé callado, meditando sobre sus palabras mientras la tenía entre mis brazos, me sentía tan bien teniéndola así, tener su pequeña forma tan cerca de mi cuerpo y que ella estuviera tranquila conmigo tal como estábamos era indescriptible, supuse que eso sería lo más cerca que jamás estaría yo de llegar al Valhalla.

Noté como sus pensamientos se volvían algo más turbios y oscuros, empezó a pensar en el vampiro que la había mancillado y la rabia me recorrió el cuerpo, iba a matar a ese ser. Acaricié su mejilla con suavidad.

- No volverá a tocarte nunca más.- susurré. Pensando en como podría encontrar a esa criatura y un plan se formó en mi mente. _¡Perfecto! ._- Pronto no será nada más que polvo.

Ella se me quedó mirando sorprendida y sus ojos empezaron a brillar por las lágrimas, borré una de ellas con mi pulgar y ella reaccionó, se separó un poco de mí aunque no mucho dado que la tenía bien sujeta.

- ¿Por qué?.- me preguntó. Escuché como mentalmente se cuestionaba el por qué me importaba a mí lo que a ella le sucediera.

- Ya te dije cuales eran mis intenciones.- le respondí seriamente.- Así que no voy a dejar que esa bestia salga impune de sus actos.- continué. Ella negaba con la cabeza mientras se daba cuenta de que lo que le había dicho en el restaurante, que quería cortejarla, era en serio y pensaba desesperadamente en como cambiar el curso de la conversación. Me reí entre dientes.

- Te odio.- susurró, entrecerrando los ojos. Intentando ponerme una mirada que fuera acorde con esa afirmación pero no lo consiguió. _¡Adorable criatura! _Me reí un poco más.

- Mientes muy mal.- le dije, apaciguando la risa. Me encontraba tan cómodo con ella, los dos juntos hablando sin tensión, sin poder, sin miedo.- Ni con todo el oro de Asgard conseguirías que esa mentira se creyera.

- Hablando de Asgard, ¿cómo es la ciudad de los dioses?.- preguntó ella curiosa.

- ¿Cómo te la imaginas?.- le pregunté a su vez.

Ella me describió como se imaginaba Asgard, como creía que era el Bifrost, como era Valaskjálf el Palacio del Padre de todos y demás cosas de Asgard. Yo lo escuchaba atentamente, ella describía algunas cosas con una exactitud que sorprendía. Cuando terminó se quedó mirándome expectante, esperando que desmintiese o afirmase alguna de sus descripciones pero a mí se me había ocurrido algo mejor.

- Estás sorprendentemente cerca de la realidad.- le dije sonriendo.- Aunque es más como esto.- le puse dos dedos en la sien y proyecté en su mente la ciudad de Asgard.

- ¡Ostia puta!.- jadeó mirándome sorprendida.

- Ese lenguaje.- le reprendí. La verdad es que no me molestaba que ella hablase así, era parte de su personalidad pero me parecía algo feo en una mujer.- Para ser una dama hablas como un camionero.

- ¿Cómo has…? ¡Es preciosa! ¿Eso era Asgard?.- Ignoró mi comentario, parecía emocionada. Nunca la había visto así, asentí.- ¿No echas de menos tu hogar?

- Ése no es mi hogar.- le repliqué poniéndome serio. Yo no tenía hogar, Asgard no era mi hogar.- Mi verdadero hogar se parece más a esto.- le volví a poner los dedos en la sien y le mostré Jötunheim.

Ella se quedó callada, parecía cansada, así que le acaricié otra vez la mejilla. _¡Qué suave es!_

- Deberías descansar.- le susurré.

- ¡Ya! ¡Claro! No pienso dormir en la misma cama contigo.- me respondió sonrojándome.- Seguro que intentas meterme mano.

- Es una tentación difícil de resistir.- le respondí sonriendo.- Sobretodo con esa ropa tan minimalista que llevas.- levanté las sábanas, observé con más detenimiento la escasa ropa que llevaba y me deleité con lo que mostraba más que lo que ocultaba. - Aunque, la verdad, no me quejo en absoluto.- concluí levantando las cejas en gesto travieso.

- Depravado.- me dijo, intentando soltarse y alejarse de mí, mientras me daba golpes con sus manos en mi pecho, lo cual me hacía tanto daño como un mosquito. Solté una pequeña risa y me volteé para colocarme encima de ella, noté como ella se tensaba al momento y su mente se llenó de los malos recuerdos con el vampiro, mi sonrisa se desvaneció y me quedé quieto. _¿En serio piensa que yo sería capaz de hacerle algo similar?  
_  
- Yami, yo no… No iba a…- le empecé a decir, no quería que ella sintiera ese miedo hacia mí. La miré pidiéndole con la mirada que se tranquilizara, que confiara en mí pero ella estaba aterrada.

- Por favor, sal de encima.- me suplicó al borde de las lágrimas.

Yo me aparté y ella se hizo un ovillo en la cama. _Eres imbécil. No tenías que haberte puesto encima de ella.- _me reprendí.

Me levanté de cama e invoqué mi armadura, con una voluntad que nadie iba a ser capaz de evitar, ni siquiera el mismísimo padre de todos: iba a matar al vampiro esta noche, esa criatura asquerosa iba a pagar con creces por haberle hecho tanto daño, cerré mis puños con fuerza y me obligué a irme.

Aparecí en un callejón oscuro y maloliente, no tuve que andar mucho hasta que un vampiro apareciese. _Estúpido ser. _Antes de que la criatura abriese la boca, yo ya lo tenía contra la pared aplastándole el cuello.

- Dime, ¿dónde está?.- le pregunté mientras le proyectaba una imagen del vampiro al que quería matar.

- ¿Quieres matar a Valek?.- me preguntó riéndose. Yo le apreté un poco más el cuello y él empezó a emitir sonidos ahogados.- Está… Está cazando… Por la zona del Castro… ¿Y tú quien eres?

No respondí a su pregunta, le rompí el cuello y el vampiro se convirtió en cenizas. Fui hasta la zona donde me había dicho, era una especie de monte en medio de la ciudad y decidí adoptar la apariencia de Yami como cebo. No tardó mucho en aparecer otro vampiro, pero no era el que yo buscaba, así que sublevé la mente de ese ser infrahumano y le ordené que me llevase hasta el tal Valek, el cuál estaba alimentándose cuando llegamos, parecía que antes había jugado con su comida.

Pensar en que aquella chica pudo ser Yami provocó que la bilis me subiera hasta la garganta y desvelé mi apariencia, no me costó mucho matar al vampiro que tenía sublevado aunque Valek fue algo más difícil no fue ningún reto. Al final, cuando vio que la expiración de su existencia estaba próxima, rogó y lloró de forma patética pero no tuve piedad, su muerte fue lenta y dolorosa.

Fin Loki P.O.V

* * *

Autora: Ya sé que es un poquito corto, tranquilos que no me estoy quedando sin ideas. Lo único es que no tuve mucho tiempo para escribir. :( Y la semana que viene creo que será peor, lo siento mucho. Intentaré subir otro capitulo pronto,ok?  
Greetings humans.


	10. Luna llena

Ya sé que le había dicho a Kari que no iba a moverme de casa, pero estar encerrada sintiéndome tan abandonada me estaba reconcomiendo. Loki no había vuelto a dar señales de vida desde la otra noche, en cierto modo eso me tranquilizaba. _Tal vez sea mejor de esta forma, así podré seguir adelante con mi vida._

Se suponía que Kari iba a venir mañana a eso del mediodía pero yo ya no aguantaba más, así que decidí vestirme para cazar: me puse unos pantalones de PVC, una camiseta negra, en las new rock hasta la rodilla llevaba escondidas dos estacas de plata, también llevaba una pistola 9mm con balas de punta de plata y en el cinturón tenía pequeñas dagas bañadas también en plata, eran letales tanto para vampiros como para licántropos. Me puse una gorra recogiéndome el pelo y la chupa de cuero. _¡Estoy lista!  
_  
Salí a la calle y miré al cielo, había luna llena. _Entonces hoy toca cazar perritos, como la última vez._ Había sido muy descuidada aquella vez, no me había dado cuenta en que el ruido que habíamos estado haciendo llamó la atención de la policía y ellos presenciaron justo el momento más inoportuno, una chica con una pistola en la mano y tres cadáveres fresquitos en el suelo. _Si hubiesen llegado 2 minutos antes las cosas habrían sido diferentes._Suspiré y me encaminé hacia el Parque de Castrelos, esa solía ser una zona de caza habitual para los licántropos, era un parque bastante boscoso, grande y apartado de la carretera.

Llegué al parque bien alcanzada la media noche, decidí adentrarme a la zona más profunda del bosque, allí donde más probabilidades tendría de encontrarme a algún licántropo. No habían pasado dos minutos cuando noté que me seguían, miré ligeramente por encima del hombro pero no vi nada extraño… _¡Espera! _Entre unos arbustos, al fondo del camino por el que había venido, percibía una sombra más oscura que el resto. _¡Hola perrito! _Me di la vuelta y seguí caminando un poco más, también percibí movimiento a mi derecha y a mi izquierda.

Me quedé quieta, me tenían rodeada y no sabía cuantos eran. Suspiré, cogí una de las dagas de plata y la tiré hacia el arbusto más cercano, donde yo sabía que había un licántropo. Un gruñido de dolor confirmó mis sospechas y comenzó la pelea, salieron desde todos lados, eran 6 licántropos incluyendo al que yo acababa de herir en la pata. _¡Joder! ¡Son demasiados!_

Cogí la pistola con una mano y empecé a disparar mientras que con la otra cogía otra daga y la lanzaba hacia otro licántropo, hiriéndolo en el cuello. _¡Uno menos! _Apunté y disparé a otro en la cabeza. _¡Dos menos! _Esquivé el zarpazo de un tercero por los pelos y le lancé una daga pero él también me la esquivo, éste parecía el líder.

- Hijo de perra.- siseé.

El licántropo rugió y, desde mi espalda, me atacó otro licántropo, el primero al que había herido. Me giré justo a tiempo vaciándole el cargador en el pecho. _¡Tres menos! _Intenté quitarme el cuerpo del licántropo muerto de encima, se estaba empezando a convertir en humano pero aún así pesaba una tonelada el muy cabrón. Sentí un dolor muy fuerte en el hombro derecho, el licántropo líder me había clavado sus sucias garras y me sacó de debajo del cuerpo de su compañero caído, haciendo que me estrellase contra una roca.

Uno de los licántropos que quedaban me cogió por los hombros y me zarandeó golpeándome repetidamente contra un árbol. Me di un golpe en la cabeza y todo empezó a darme vueltas, escuché el gañido de dolor de otro licántropo y como el que me tenía sujeto me soltaba, dejándome caer contra el mugriento suelo y me quedé inconsciente.

Me desperté por culpa del dolor, me dolía todo el cuerpo, gruñí y me levanté de cama. _Siento como si me hubiese pasado una apisonadora por encima, joder. _Me di cuenta de que estaba en ropa interior, me miré en mi espejo y me quedé alucinada, tenía moratones en todas partes pero, sin embargo, mi hombro derecho estaba prácticamente curado, solamente tenía unas marcas rosadas donde las garras del licántropo habían atravesado mi piel. _El licántropo me clavó sus garras, ¿cómo es posible que esté casi curada? _Me puse una bata y salí al salón, allí estaba Loki paseándose de un lado a otro con cara de preocupación, parecía estar teniendo un serio debate consigo mismo.

- Gracias.- susurré. Él dio un pequeño salto de sorpresa, estaba tan concentrado que no se había dado cuenta de mi presencia.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras?.- preguntó él con tono neutro.

- Creo que nunca he tenido tantos moratones, pero sobreviviré.- respondí con una media sonrisa.

Loki cerró los ojos durante dos segundos, suspiró y se acercó un poco a mí.

- Déjame ver los golpes.- me pidió Loki, mirándome fijamente.

- Si tú me desnudaste supongo que tuviste tiempo para verme a tu gusto, ¿no?.- le pregunté encogiéndome de hombros. Él me miró con ojos tristes, era una expresión parecida a la de la otra noche, era una expresión que rozaba con el dolor y le hacía parecer tan vulnerable... _Ya, Loki vulnerable, anda, ve y tómate un Neobrufen.  
_  
- Sí, yo te quité la ropa, aunque justo después de hacerlo tú te diste la vuelta, apartándome, y te tapaste solita.- dijo con una sonrisa que no le llegó a los ojos.

Yo me quedé mirándole durante unos segundos y me quité lentamente la bata. _Ya me ha visto antes, así que ahora no sirve de nada hacerse la puritana. _Desde los dos metros que nos separaban observé como él apretaba los músculos de la mandíbula y sus ojos se llenaban de odio.

- Los mataré a todos.- siseó mirando hacia otro lado mientras cerraba y abría su mano en un puño.

- ¿Y a ti qué te importa?.- le pregunté.

Como él no me respondió me acerqué a él y le golpeé en el pecho, pero él paró el golpe sujetándome la muñeca. Su mirada ahora era atormentada.

- Soy un Dios.- susurró, mientras sujetaba mi muñeca.

- Eso ya lo sé. No paras de decirlo.- le repliqué irónica.

- Y no puedo evitar esto.- dijo, apretándome un poco la muñeca mientras su otra mano me agarra de la cintura, acercándose para besarme.

Yo le giré la cara en el último segundo.

- ¿Qué quieres de mí, Loki?.- le pregunté sin mirarle.

- ¡A TI! ¡SOY UN DIOS Y TE QUIERO A TI, HUMANA!.- me gritó desquiciado.

Yo me quedé helada al escuchar esto, él me soltó, se alejó de mí y se sentó en el sofá mientras se pasaba una mano por la cabeza (un gesto muy humano).

- Sé que no voy a ser el primer hombre que te bese.- me dijo, levantándose y empezando a acorralarme contra la pared.

- Loki, estás empezando a asustarme.- le dije en voz baja, pero él me ignoró y continuó.

- Pero sí que voy a poseerte, da igual que luches en contra de ello, vas a ser mía y solo mía, ¿entiendes?.- terminó de hablar a tan sólo un centímetro de mi cara.

Noté que iba a acercarse un poco más para intentar besarme otra vez y tuve una reacción que ninguno de los dos nos esperábamos, levanté mi rodilla derecha rápidamente hacia su entrepierna. Su cara pasó de la sorpresa al dolor en un segundo y cayó al suelo haciendo ruidos ahogados de dolor. Yo misma me quedé sorprendida. _¡Oh, dios! ¿Acabo de hacer lo que creo que acabo de hacer?_ Me llevé una mano a la boca, no me lo podía creer.  
_  
-_Me… has… atacado.- consiguió decir Loki, con los ojos cerrados por el dolor.

- Lo siento, me estabas asustando.- le repliqué yo mordiéndome el labio nerviosa.- ¿Te he hecho mucho daño?

- Me has dado en toda la hombría.- se quejó Loki, intentando levantarse.

Yo me agaché para ayudarle pero no pude evitar que una sonrisa se me extendiera por los labios ni que esa sonrisa pasara a ser una carcajada. Era muy cómico verlo así, la situación en sí era cómica por el cambio tan brusco que había dado.

- ¿Te estás riendo de mí?.- me preguntó mirándome ofendido. Eso hizo que me riera un poco más.

- No, no, no, lo siento. No me reía de ti, sino del cambio de la situación.- conseguí decir entre risas, tomé un par de bocanadas de aire para tranquilizarme y ayudé a Loki a que se sentase en el sofá.- En serio, lo siento, fue una reacción instintiva y no pude evitarlo.- dije seria, le aparté de la cara un mechón de pelo y le di un beso en la mejilla en señal de disculpa.

Él me miró sorprendido por el gesto y asintió con la cabeza, se puso más cómodo en el sofá y se le escapó un pequeño gesto de dolor. _Sobrevivirá.-_pensé divertida.

- Una pregunta.- dije yo, ahora me había acordado de algo.- Bueno, que sean dos preguntas.

- Adelante.- me dijo Loki, con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios.

- Primera, aunque creo saber la respuesta, ¿cómo sabías que estaba en peligro en el parque?.- pregunté.- Y segunda, si mal no recuerdo, yo debería tener el hombro derecho desgarrado y no lo tengo, ¿por qué?.- terminé y ví Loki sonreía ampliamente.

- Creo que no te responderé a la primera pregunta.- me dijo sonriente.- Porque ya sabes la respuesta. Y a la segunda te responderé que te curé yo. No soy un gran experto sanador pero creo que no te quedará cicatriz.

- ¿Acaso hay algo que no puedas hacer?.- pregunté yo. _Puede generar fuego, curar, proyectarse, controlar mentes, adoptar apariencias y, si eso es poco, también es un gigante del hielo._Enumeré mentalmente lo que sabía.- ¿Sabes qué? Prefiero no saberlo.- dije con un suspiro mientras me levantaba e iba a mi cuarto a vestirme.

Eran las 3:30 de la mañana así que aún teníamos noche para darles caza a los licántropos.

Me puse unos vaqueros ajustados de cintura baja, negros por supuesto. También me puse una camiseta de tirantes negra, las estacas de plata seguían dentro de las new rock así que me las puse, recargué la pistola 9mm y el cinturón con las dagas. Salí de la habitación y Loki me miró de hito en hito.

- ¿A dónde te crees que vas a ir?.- me preguntó levantándose.

- Voy a ir contigo a cazar a esos perros.- dije tranquila. Él empezó a negar con la cabeza pero le corté lo que iba a decirme.- ¿Prefieres que vaya yo sola? Yo también quiero hacerles pagar por lo de antes y seguro que no se esperan un ataque tan pronto, aparte de que los licántropos de aquí conviven en manadas de no más de 12 miembros porque llamarían mucho la atención y yo acabé hoy con 3 de ellos.

- Yo maté a dos, se me escapó uno.- dijo Loki mirándome fijamente, casi podía notar como él estaba pensando en la forma de hacerme cambiar de idea. No podía, lo tenía decidido.

- Ni se te ocurra intentar persuadirme, Loki Laufeyson.- le dije con una media sonrisa.

Él me miró fijamente durante unos segundos pero no lo hizo, fuimos hasta el parque de Castrelos y allí acabamos con todos los licántropos, eran 7 más si incluíamos al jefe. Fue un momento muy extraño, luchar al lado de Loki en vez de luchar en su contra. Cuando acabamos con ellos Loki me dijo que fuera a casa, que él se encargaría de los cuerpos y eso hice.

Llegué a casa, me di una ducha muy rápida, me tomé un Neobrufen y arrastré mi muy cansado y dolorido cuerpo hasta la cama para caer rendida en ella.

* * *

Cuando me desperté no me encontraba nada bien, me dolía todo el cuerpo y me sentía ligeramente mareada, también sabía que debía de ser bastante tarde pero me daba la sensación de que yo hoy no iba a salir de cama. _¿Ves? No debiste acostarte sin haberte secado el pelo. _Me giré, quejándome un poco por el esfuerzo y noté como la cama se deformaba delante de mí bajo el peso de Loki.

- ¿Quieres dejar de aparecer así en mi cama?.- grazné sin abrir los ojos.

- Me gusta estar en el lecho contigo y, según recuerdo, tú tampoco te sentías incómoda conmigo así… hasta que cometí una estupidez que esta vez pienso evitar.- dijo Loki, poniéndome una mano en mi muslo y acariciándome con el pulgar.- ¡Estás ardiendo!

- Sí, lo sé. Creo que tengo un poco de fiebre.- dije medio dormida.

De repente noté algo muy frío tocándome en el muslo y en la frente, abrí los ojos y vi que Loki estaba completamente azulado pero mantenía los ojos cerrados. _¡Ostia!_Levanté mi mano y comprobé el tacto de su cara, él se sobresaltó un poco y un par de ojos carmesíes fijaron su mirada en mí.

- ¿Cómo lo haces?.- pregunté curiosa, sus ojos me daban mucha impresión pero no estaba asustada, seguía siendo Loki.

- No lo sé, es algo instintivo. Supongo que ser la mezcla paria de entre dos razas tiene sus ventajas.- dijo con tono ácido y dolido, volviendo a su forma normal. Iba a separarse y darse la vuelta pero yo lo paré manteniendo mi mano en su mejilla. Él se quedó quieto un segundo y se apartó bruscamente, levantándose de la cama.- ¡No necesito tu compasión!.- me gritó enfadado.

Yo también me levanté de cama pero la cabeza me daba vueltas y trastabillé, Loki evitó que cayera al suelo agarrándome por el brazo.

- No es compasión, Loki. Es comprensión.- dije volviendo a poner mi mano en su mejilla.- Te comprendo.

Sus ojos esmeraldas estuvieron fijos en mí durante un minuto entero hasta que los cerró con fuerza y me abrazó. Estuvimos así mucho tiempo, empezó a sonar el estribillo de No Gods No Masters de Arch Enemy (mi móvil), miré a Loki y él me soltó con suavidad. Fui a coger el móvil, era Kari, acepté la llamada y me tiré en cama.

- Estás hablando con el simulacro dotado de vida de Yami.- dije en broma. Escuché la risa de Kari al otro lado de la línea y sonreí, noté como Loki se sentaba en cama y empezaba a jugar con mi pelo.

- ¡Ya terminé el examen!.- me dijo Kari.- Ahora estoy con Mika y Tai. Por cierto, tienes mala voz, ¿te encuentras bien?

- Entonces espera a verme… Estoy bien pero salí a cazar, sí, lo sé, niña maaalaaa y los licántropos me dieron una paliza pero Loki me salvó y hoy me desperté algo febril. Repito, estoy bien.- concluí mirando a Loki, el cuál estaba distraído acariciando un mechón de mi pelo.

- Ahora mismo vamos para allí. Llegaremos en 30 minutos.- dijo Kari y colgó. Yo suspiré derrotada, colgué y cerré los ojos. _Esta chiquilla…_

Noté como Loki me tapaba un poco con la manta, abrí un ojo y vi como él me observaba con cierta preocupación.

- Oye, que no me voy a morir.- le dije con una sonrisa.

- Aún tienes fiebre.- contestó él, me puso la mano en la frente y empecé a sentir el frío que emanaba de su mano, seguramente ahora la tendría de color azul.

- Gracias.- susurré, volviendo a cerrar los ojos, dejando que el fresco de la frente me relajase.

- _Los humanos sois tan débiles…- _me susurró Loki mentalmente.

- _Después de haber sido el saco de boxeo de un licántropo no sé cómo quieres que esté.- _le repliqué con tono mordaz.

Escuché como Loki se reía entre dientes, él fue alternando la posición de su mano entre mi frente, mi mejilla y mi cuello mientras que yo me dejé llevar a un ligero duermevela hasta que llamaron al timbre.

- _¡Es Kari!.-_le dije con intención de levantarme, pero él me puso una mano en el hombro para mantenerme en cama.

Loki se levantó de la cama, yo no me había fijado en su ropa la cual consistía en una camiseta verde esmeralda y unos pantalones negros y fue a abrir la puerta.

Escuché como él abría la puerta de entrada, después oí voces y, poco después, Kari entró en la habitación.

- ¡Oh dios mío!.- dijo llevándose una mano a la boca.

- Oye cabrona, que los perros quedaron peor.- dije entre dientes pero con una sonrisa. Vi como entraban en la habitación Mika y Tai, eran algo así como unos hermanos para Kari, siempre se cuidaban mucho entre ellos y sabían a qué me dedicaba yo. También entró Loki, aunque se mantuvo a distancia.

Kari vino y me abrazó con fuerza, haciendo que yo me quejase de dolor pero no me importaba. Cuando Kari se soltó, Mika dejó su bolso en el suelo; se recogió su pelo castaño en un moño y se sentó a los pies de la cama, acariciándome las piernas. Tai se acercó hasta mí y me cogió de la mano.

- No vuelvas a irte sin avisar. Ni se te ocurra asustarnos de esta manera otra vez.- me regañó Tai y se llevó mi mano a los labios.

Noté como Loki se tensaba al ver esto y no pude evitar poner los ojos en blanco.

- _¡Para ya, Loki! Solamente está siendo un caballero.- _le reprendí mentalmente.

- _Eso no significa que me guste que te toque.- _me respondió de forma suave aunque posesivamente.

- _¡Oh, cállate! Sé un hombre y acéptalo. No te pondrías así si fuera Thor quien me tocara_.- le repliqué cansada. Las cejas de Loki se elevaron cómicamente.

- _¿Estás insinuando que encuentras atractivo a mi hermano?.-_me preguntó Loki, su tono de voz era oscuro y frío. Lo miré y él me observaba seriamente, esperando una respuesta. No pude evitar meterme un poquito con él.

- _La verdad es que sí. Tu hermano es bastante mono_.- le respondí con una media sonrisa, vi como él tensaba los músculos de su mandíbula. Sabía que Loki sentía envidia de Thor en muchos aspectos, pero no debería sentirla en este, al menos no conmigo. Porque si yo tuviera que elegir… Suspiré.- _Pero a mí me gustan los hombres delgados. Preferiblemente de pelo oscuro y endiabladamente guapos. Sobretodo si quitan la respiración cuando van de traje._- dije tranquilamente.

La mirada de Loki era muy intensa y estaba mezclada con algún sentimiento que no reconocí.

- _Entonces yo te gusto_.- afirmó Loki sonriendo maléficamente.

- _Vaya, ¿tú encajas en esa descripción? No me había dado cuenta_.- le dije entrecerrando los ojos y arqueando una ceja.  
_  
_- ¿Os importaría dejarnos un segundo a Yami y a mí a solas?.- les pidió Loki a Kari, Tai y a Mika. Ellos me miraron algo extrañados.

- _¿Qué pretendes?.- _le pregunté a Loki entrecerrando los ojos.

- _No lo sabrás si no se van.- _dijo Loki con una sonrisa de suficiencia en sus finos labios.

Yo asentí con la cabeza, Tai me volvió a besar la mano y sonreí cuando los ojos de Loki brillaron con algo de rabia o celos, o las dos. Kari me volvió a abrazar y Mika me dio un beso en la mejilla.

En el momento en el que ellos salieron de la habitación él cerró la puerta y se echó encima de mí, tapándome la boca con la mano. Yo me revolví debajo de él pero era mucho más fuerte que yo.  
_  
- ¿Qué coño estás haciendo?.- _le grité mentalmente, él me ignoró.

Loki miró sonriendo diabólicamente y me mordió en el cuello con fuerza. Yo grité de dolor pero solamente salieron sonidos apagados por su mano. Después me besó donde me había mordido, me dio un pequeño beso en los labios y salió de encima.

- ¿A qué cojones ha venido eso?.- le pregunté enfadada, llevándome la mano al cuello donde ahora seguro que tenía una fea marca. _Otra más para la colección. Ya parezco un puto cromo_. Le lancé la almohada con fuerza y con la esperanza de que le diera en esa cara de creído.

- Cuando él entre verá esa marca que, por cierto, no es fea. Y sabrá que te la he hecho yo.- dijo complacido, esquivando la almohada con facilidad mientras se pasaba la lengua por los dientes y me guiñaba un ojo.

- Serás cabrón.- le dije. Él soltó una carcajada y fue a abrir la puerta de la habitación para que los demás volvieran a entrar.

Cuando Kari entró y vio mi marca en el cuello abrió mucho la boca por la sorpresa, yo negué con la cabeza, ella volvió a cerrar la boca y miró a Loki entrecerrando los ojos, éste se encogió de hombros mientras sonreía inocentemente. Mika y Tai también vieron mi marca del cuello, Tai puso una mueca cómica y Mika sonrió.

- ¡Uy! Peleas de pareja.- dijo con una risita, cogió de la mano a Tai. Yo me sonrojé un poco ante aquel comentario. _¿Peleas de pareja?_.- Creo que nosotros sobramos. Vendremos a visitarte pronto.- recogió su bolso del suelo y se fueron.

- Creo que tenéis que explicarme qué está pasando aquí.- dijo Kari mirándonos a Loki y a mí.

- Eeemmm… Simplemente que Loki me salvó de los licántropos y hoy apareció por aquí sin invitación.- dije con tono cansado.

- Parece que lo colarse donde no te llaman es algo que te gusta.- le espetó Kari a Loki.

- Solamente en las cosas relacionadas con tu hermana porque, como ya dije, tengo la intención de cortejarla y de hacer que ella sea mía.- soltó Loki sin tapujos.

- No puedes obligarla si ella no quiere.- replicó Kari.- Ella no te quiere, ni siquiera le atraes, ¿verdad?.- me preguntó Kari, mirándome.

Yo di un pequeño salto y me sonrojé un poco más. Miré hacia la ventana mientras mi mente buscaba la forma de salir de esta.

- _Creo que tu hermana te ha puesto en una situación comprometida, ¿no crees?.- _me dijo Loki mentalmente, lo miré y él arqueó una ceja. Volví a mirar a la ventana.

- Tal vez.- susurré. Loki se rio entre dientes.

- ¿Qué? ¿Tal vez qué?.- me preguntó Kari, mirándome incrédula.- Debes estar de broma. Tú la tienes controlada.- le dijo a Loki.

- No puedo controlar la mente de tu hermana, pequeña.- respondió Loki mientras sonreía a Kari.

Kari se hundió de hombros y suspiró mientras venia hacia la cama, cogía la almohada y empezaba a pegarme juguetonamente con ella.

- Maldita… traidora.- me dijo mientras me pegaba con la almohada. Yo empecé a hacerle cosquillas y ambas rompimos en sonoras carcajadas ante un asombrado Loki.

- Te quiero Yami.- me dijo Kari, abrazándome.

- Y yo a ti, enana.- jadeé por el esfuerzo.- Ya no estoy para estos trotes.

Volvimos a romper en carcajadas.

* * *

Nota de la autora: Buenas noches mis jovencísimos padawans, nuevo capitulo... Os gusta como está evolucionando la relación? Queréis más? Ya sabéis necesito reviews para inspirarme. ;)  
Greetings humans.


	11. Posesividad

Loki P.O.V

Después de matar al vampiro estuve el siguiente par de días vigilando a Yami desde lejos, sin entrar en su mente. Era la primera vez en años que no sabía como debía actuar ante una situación. Ella, una humana, tenía ese poder sobre mí.

Esa noche parecía que Yami se había acostado muy pronto, había una gran luna llena en el cielo y todo estaba en calma. _Demasiado en calma._ Alargué mis tentáculos mentales, la busqué mentalmente en su apartamento y me quedé de piedra cuando descubrí que ella no estaba ahí. Me centré en Yami, noté que estaba bastante lejos y que tenía problemas. _Maldita sea._

Aparecí en una zona boscosa, detrás de un monstruo peludo, otro de ellos estaba golpeando a Yami repetidamente contra un árbol mientras un tercero observaba la escena. Invoqué una daga venenosa en mis manos y se la lancé al monstruo que tenía más cerca, éste soltó un pequeño gañido de dolor que alertó a los otros dos. El que observaba gruñó y el que tenía sujeta a Yami la soltó y vino a por mí con su garra levantada para arrancarme la cabeza, le paré el brazo y le clavé otra daga justo debajo de la mandíbula.

El monstruo se separó moribundo y empezó a transformarse en humano, un humano que murió ahogado en su propia sangre. Busqué con la vista al tercer monstruo pero había escapado, en la zona solamente estaban Yami y 5 humanos muertos más, aunque supongo que serían monstruos como los otros de antes. Me deshice de los cadáveres, cogí a mi humana en brazos y la llevé a su apartamento.

Tumbé a Yami en su cama, tenía un golpe bastante feo en la nuca, le pasé la mano por ahí mientras concentraba mi energía y el golpe se curó. Empecé a quitarle las enormes botas que llevaba.

- No sé como eres capaz de caminar con esto.- le susurré, terminando de quitárselas.

Le quité la chaqueta de cuero que llevaba y descubrí que su hombro derecho había sido prácticamente destrozado, pasé mis manos por encima y lo curé lo mejor que pude. Seguí desnudándola con cuidado, evitando hacerle ningún tipo de daño; cuando ya estaba en ropa interior, ella se removió un poco, me apartó y se tapó en cama.

Me quedé observando como dormía durante un rato. _Deberías irte de aquí, es probable que ella no te quiera cerca después de lo del otro día._Me levanté de la cama, salí de la habitación y cerré la puerta.

No quería irme, quería quedarme ahí con ella hasta que despertase, quería comprobar que se encontraba bien pero no quería ver su rechazo, no quería ver como ella me miraba con miedo por culpa de sus recuerdos traumáticos.

No me había dado cuenta de que ella estaba observándome hasta que me dio las gracias, yo le pregunté por su estado y ella me respondió. No parecía que estuviera incómoda en mi presencia así que le ordené que me dejara ver sus golpes.

- Si tú me desnudaste supongo que tuviste tiempo para verme a tu gusto, ¿no?.- me dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros. Esa afirmación me sentó mal, era como si ella diese por hecho que me aproveché de su cuerpo mientras ella estaba inconsciente.

- Sí, yo te quité la ropa, aunque justo después de hacerlo tú te diste la vuelta, apartándome, y te tapaste solita.- le dije con una ligera sonrisa. Ella finalmente se quitó la bata y contemplé como su precioso cuerpo estaba cubierto de golpes y moratones. Sentí odio y apreté los músculos de la mandíbula con fuerza para evitar perder el control.- Los mataré a todos.- siseé mirando hacia otro lado mientras cerraba y abría los puños. _¿Por qué me siento así? Ella fue quien cazó a los monstruos, ella fue quien los provocó. ¿Por qué quiero vengar entonces que le hicieran daño?  
_  
- ¿Y a ti qué te importa?.- me preguntó ella.

Yo no le respondí, ella se acercó a mí con intención de golpearme el pecho con sus diminutos puños pero le paré el golpe sujetándole de la muñeca.

- Soy un Dios.- susurré. Quería besarla y eso iba a hacer.

- Eso ya lo sé. No paras de decirlo.- me replicó con tono irónico.

- Y no puedo evitar esto.- le dije, cogiéndole de la cintura y acercándome para besarla. Ella giró la cara cuando mis labios casi rozaban los suyos y un tumulto de sentimientos me invadieron, desde la rabia, hasta el despecho, pasando por la posesividad, pasión e incluso la misma locura.

- ¿Qué quieres de mí, Loki?.- me preguntó mirando hacia otro lado, ella respiraba aceleradamente pero no tanto como yo mismo. Esta situación tenía que acabar, iba a volverme loco.

- ¡A TI! ¡SOY UN DIOS Y TE QUIERO A TI, HUMANA!.- le grité al borde de los nervios.

Ella se quedó quieta mirándome, la solté alejándome de ella y me senté en el sofá pasándome una mano por la cabeza. _Ya lo he dicho, he dicho que la quiero a ella. No hay marcha atrás.  
_  
- Sé que no voy a ser el primer hombre que te bese.- le dije, levantándome y, dejándome llevar por todos los sentimientos, la empecé a acorralar contra la pared.

- Loki, estás empezando a asustarme.- susurró en voz muy baja, la ignoré y continué.

- Pero sí que voy a poseerte, da igual que luches en contra de ello, vas a ser mía y solo mía, ¿entiendes?.- terminé de hablar a tan sólo un centímetro de su cara.

Ella me miraba asustada, con las pupilas dilatadas y, me iba a inclinar un poco más para besarla, cuando sentí un agudo dolor en mi entrepierna. Yami me había dado un rodillazo y yo me tiré en el suelo, intentando superar el dolor. Cuando intenté levantarme, ella se agachó para ayudarme pero se empezó a reír, cosa que me hirió en el orgullo.

- ¿Te estás riendo de mí?.- le pregunté enfadado, entrecerrando los ojos. Ella se rio un poco más y apreté mis labios en una fina línea.

- No, no, no, lo siento. No me reía de ti, sino del cambio de la situación.- dijo entre risas y me ayudó a sentarme en el sofá. El dolor ya iba amainando.- En serio, lo siento, fue una reacción instintiva y no pude evitarlo.- me dijo ella mientras me apartaba un mechón de pelo y sus suaves labios se posaban en mi mejilla. Yo me quedé atónito mirándola, ella se separó de mí y sonrió un poco.

- Una pregunta.- me dijo de repente.- Bueno, que sean dos preguntas.

- Adelante.- le respondí, una sonrisa empezó a formarse en mis labios.

- Primera, aunque creo saber la respuesta, ¿cómo sabías que estaba en peligro en el parque?.- preguntó.- Y segunda, si mal no recuerdo, yo debería tener el hombro derecho desgarrado y no lo tengo, ¿por qué?.- cuando terminó sonreí ampliamente.

- Creo que no te responderé a la primera pregunta.- le dije sonriente.- Porque ya sabes la respuesta. Y a la segunda te responderé que te curé yo. No soy un gran experto sanador pero creo que no te quedará cicatriz.

- ¿Acaso hay algo que no puedas hacer?.- me preguntó. Mentalmente enumeró algunos de los poderes que sabía que yo poseía.- ¿Sabes qué? Prefiero no saberlo.- se contestó con un suspiro mientras se levantaba y se iba a su cuarto. Proporcionándome una muy buena vista trasera de su cuerpo. Gruñí, maldije por lo bajo y respiré hondo para calmar mis deseos carnales.

Salió de su cuarto preparada para volver a cazar, intenté disuadirla pero fue inútil y, ante la amenaza de que ella fuera sola, preferí acompañarla esa misma noche y acabar con el resto de los licántropos, así se llamaban esos seres. Le dije que yo me encargaría de los cadáveres y que ella volviera a casa.

* * *

Cuando llegué al apartamento ella estaba durmiendo tranquilamente, me acosté en la cama y el sueño también empezó a invadirme, me relajé y me dormí. Debí dormir un par de horas, yo tampoco necesitaba dormir mucho más, ella seguía durmiendo y la observé dormir durante mucho tiempo. El alba había despuntado hace horas y me levanté de cama para mirar por la ventana. _¿Acaso es normal que duerma tanto?  
_  
Noté como Yami se giraba en cama y gruñía por el esfuerzo, me volví a meter en cama con ella.

- ¿Quieres dejar de aparecer así en mi cama?.- me graznó con voz cansada y medio dormida.

- Me gusta estar en el lecho contigo y, según recuerdo, tú tampoco te sentías incómoda conmigo así… hasta que cometí una estupidez que esta vez pienso evitar.- le dije sonriente, poniéndole una mano en su muslo suave, terso y muy caliente.- ¡Estás ardiendo!

- Sí, lo sé. Creo que tengo un poco de fiebre.- me contestó. _¿Qué puedo hacer por ella?  
_  
Y se me ocurrió, fácil y sencillo. _No es buena idea.- _me dijo mi raciocinio. Respiré hondo y dejé que mi sangre se volviera fría, noté como los tribales de mi raza se extendían por mi cara mientras mi piel cambiaba de color, mantuve mis ojos cerrados para no asustarla. Dejé mi mano en su muslo mientras con la otra le tocaba la frente y, de repente, noté sus cálidos dedos acariciando mi cara, me sobresalté y abrí los ojos para mirarla.

- ¿Cómo lo haces?.- me preguntó curiosa, miraba mis ojos fijamente con algo de temor pero no parecía realmente asustada.

- No lo sé, es algo instintivo. Supongo que ser la mezcla paria de entre dos razas tiene sus ventajas.- dije con tono mordaz y ácido. Volví a dejar que mi sangre se calentase, mi piel volvió a su forma normal y decidí levantarme de la cama pero su mano seguía posada en mi mejilla. Ella me estaba mirando con pena. _¡Eso no!  
_  
- ¡No necesito tu compasión!.- le grité enfadado, levantándome.

Ella también se levantó de cama pero parecía mareada y tropezó con sus propios pies, la sujeté del brazo de forma que ella no se cayera.

- No es compasión, Loki. Es comprensión.- me dijo, volviendo a poner su mano en mi mejilla.- Te comprendo.

Me quedé observándola fijamente. _Ella me… comprende. No siente lástima de mí, me entiende. _Realmente esta humana era un ser increíble, me embargó la emoción, cerré mis ojos con fuerza y la atraje contra mi pecho, abrazándola. Estuvimos así mucho tiempo, empezó a sonar una canción, ella me miró y la solté con suavidad, aunque no tenía ganas de hacerlo.

Ella se tiró en cama y se puso a hablar con su hermana por teléfono, mientras yo me senté y jugué con un mechón de su cabello. Cuando terminó de hablar la tapé con la manta y ella abrió un ojo para mirarme.

- Oye, que no me voy a morir.- me dijo ella con una sonrisa.

- Aún tienes fiebre.- le repliqué, ella tenía las mejillas sonrosadas de la fiebre. Le puse mi mano en su frente y dejé que solamente esa parte de mi se volviera Jötun.

- Gracias.- susurró, volviendo a cerrar los ojos, noté como se iba relajando poco a poco.

- _Los humanos sois tan débiles…- _le susurré mentalmente, ella se podía romper tan fácilmente que la simple idea hacía que me dieran ganas de llevármela lejos, encerrarla para siempre y no dejar que nadie se acercase jamás a ella.

- _Después de haber sido el saco de boxeo de un licántropo no sé cómo quieres que esté.- _me replicó ella con tono un poco enfadado.  
_  
_La había herido un poco en el orgullo, eso estaba bien, ella no era invulnerable. Me reí suavemente mientras le pasaba mi mano fría por su frente, su mejilla y su cuello. Ella estaba tan relajada que parecía que se había vuelto a dormir, aunque se despertó sobresaltada cuando un sonido agudo reverberó por su casa. Ella me dijo que era su hermana y pretendía levantarse pero se lo impedí, fui a abrir la puerta de la entrada y allí estaba la chiquilla, Kari, acompañada de una humana y un humano; me aparté para que entrasen y fueron a la habitación de Yami.

El humano se acercó a ella y le cogió de la mano para besársela, me tensé al ver esto y Yami se dio cuenta.

- _¡Para ya, Loki! Solamente está siendo un caballero.- _me reprendió.

- _Eso no significa que me guste que te toque.- _le respondí. No me había dado cuenta de que sentía esa posesividad hacia ella, cada vez era más fuerte. _Ella será mía.  
_  
- _¡Oh, cállate! Sé un hombre y acéptalo. No te pondrías así si fuera Thor quien me tocara_.- me dijo ella. Yo elevé mis cejas por la sorpresa aunque sentí un nudo en el estómago ante la mención del nombre de Thor.

- _¿Estás insinuando que encuentras atractivo a mi "hermano"?.- _le pregunté fríamente. No me gustaba nada la idea de que Thor estuviera por encima de mí en algo más. _¿Acaso incluso estando tan lejos serás capaz de quitarme lo único que yo quiero ahora? _Observé a Yami seriamente, esperando a que ella dijera algo.

- _La verdad es que sí. Tu hermano es bastante mono_.- me respondió con una media sonrisa. Sentí como si el mundo se parase. _¿Qué? A ella le gusta Thor. ¡Siempre Thor! _Tensé los músculos de mi mandíbula ante la ira que estaba empezando a dominarme y vi como ella suspiraba y continuaba.- _Pero a mí me gustan los hombres delgados. Preferiblemente de pelo oscuro y endiabladamente guapos. Sobretodo si quitan la respiración cuando van de traje._- terminó de decir.

Con eso último borró toda la ira que había sentido, tan rápido como había aparecido ella hizo que se desvaneciera. _Ella estaba diciéndolo, estaba admitiendo que yo le gustaba. _La miré intensamente.

- _Entonces yo te gusto_.- afirmé sonriendo maléficamente.

- _Vaya, ¿tú encajas en esa descripción? No me había dado cuenta_.- me contestó ella entrecerrando los ojos y arqueando una ceja.

Así que era eso, Yami quería jugar, quería provocarme. _No sabes lo peligroso que es eso, querida._

- ¿Os importaría dejarnos un segundo a Yami y a mí a solas?.- les pedí a los humanos. Ellos miraron a Yami.

- _¿Qué pretendes?.- _me preguntó entrecerrando los ojos.

- _No lo sabrás si no se van.- _le respondí juguetonamente, sonriendo.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, el humano volvió a besarle la mano y lo miré con unas ligeras ganas de provocarle agónicos sufrimientos.  
Cuando los humanos abandonaron la habitación yo me abalancé sobre Yami, le tapé la boca con la mano y ella se revolvió debajo de mí.

- ¿Qué coño estás haciendo?.- me gritó mentalmente y yo la ignoré. _Le voy a demostrar a ese humano que tú eres mía._

La miré mientras una sonrisa de pura maldad se extendía por mi rostro y le mordí el cuello con suficiente fuerza como para hacerle una buena marca. Después besé mi marca, le di un pequeño beso en los labios y me levanté.

- ¿A qué cojones ha venido eso?.- me preguntó enfadada mientras se llevaba la mano al cuello pensando que ahora tendría una fea marca más y me lanzó su almohada.

- Cuando él entre verá esa marca que, por cierto, no es fea. Y sabrá que te la he hecho yo.- le dije, esquivando la almohada con facilidad mientras me pasaba la lengua por los dientes, complacido, guiñándole un ojo.

- Serás cabrón.- me soltó. Eso provocó que me riera y fui a abrir la puerta a los humanos para que volvieran a entrar. Cuando Kari vio la marca de su hermana se giró para mirarme con mala cara y yo la miré a su vez con expresión de falsa inocencia. La otra humana captó el mensaje de mi marca y cogió al humano para irse de allí. _Chica lista._Kari preguntó qué estaba pasando ahí.

- Eeemmm… Simplemente que Loki me salvó de los licántropos y hoy apareció por aquí sin invitación.- dijo Yami con tono cansado.

- Parece que lo colarse donde no te llaman es algo que te gusta.- me espetó la chiquilla, sin un atisbo de miedo.

- Solamente en las cosas relacionadas con tu hermana porque, como ya dije, tengo la intención de cortejarla y de hacer que ella sea mía.- dije yo tranquilamente. Sabía que eso provocaría más reacción en la niña que cualquier ataque verbal.

- No puedes obligarla si ella no quiere.- replicó la chiquilla.- Ella no te quiere, ni siquiera le atraes, ¿verdad?.- le preguntó ella a Yami.

Yami se sobresaltó un poco y se sonrojó un poco más. Miró hacia la ventana y noté que estaba buscando la forma de esquivar la posición incómoda en la que se hallaba.

- _Creo que tu hermana te ha puesto en una situación comprometida, ¿no crees?.- _le dije a Yami arqueándole una ceja para dar énfasis a la frase.

- Tal vez.- susurró en voz baja. No pude evitar soltar una risa entre dientes. _¡Por fin! No lo ha admitido pero tampoco lo niega. Es mía.  
_  
- ¿Qué? ¿Tal vez qué?.- le preguntó Kari, mirándola incrédula.- Debes estar de broma. Tú la tienes controlada.- me dijo girándose para encararme.

- No puedo controlar la mente de tu hermana, pequeña.- le respondí mientras le sonreía tranquilamente.

La chiquilla parecía derrotada, fue hasta la cama y empezó a pegar a Yami con la almohada, me alarmé solamente durante medio segundo hasta que ambas empezaron a reírse. Observé la escena envidiando en cierto modo esa relación que ambas tenían.

Fin de Loki P.O.V

* * *

Nota de la autora: Sí, ya lo sé... otro POV... es que adoro los POV de Loki pero os prometo que el siguiente capitulo será más interesante, vale?  
Greetings humans.


	12. Dead Memories

Nota de la autora:Jo,jo,jo... soy rápida como el hielo y fría como el lince... o era al revés? Da igual! Este capitulo me gusta! Quiero otro! Aquí tenéis un nuevo capitulo.

AVISO: RATING M!

* * *

Después de que Kari me "atacara" con la almohada nos quedamos tiradas en cama un rato, disfrutando la una de la otra.

- ¿Sigues con fiebre?.- me preguntó Kari poniéndome la mano en la frente.- Parece que no.

- Nah, ya estoy bien. Soy una chica dura, no como otros piensan.- dije mirando a Loki de reojo, el cuál levantó las manos en gesto de derrota. Volví a mirar a Kari.- ¿Qué te parece si hacemos pizza para comer?

- ¡Genial!.- dijo ella levantándose y tendiéndome la mano.- ¡Vamos!

Me levanté de cama, fuimos a la cocina, pusimos música y empezamos a hacer la masa de la pizza. Acabamos llenas de harina pero nos lo pasamos genial, todo observado de cerca por Loki.

- Mientras la masa para la pizza reposa, yo voy a darme una ducha. ¿Vienes? .- le dije a Kari.- Y tú no hagas ninguna de las tuyas o te quedas sin comer.- terminé señalando a Loki. Él rio entre dientes y asintió con la cabeza.

- _Haría alguna de las mías, como dices tú, si tu hermana no estuviera presente.- _me dijo mentalmente mientras su sonrisa se ampliaba.

Yo negué con la cabeza, exasperada y, mi hermana y yo, entramos en el baño. Llené la bañera y nos metimos juntas, como cuando éramos pequeñas. Kari habló sobre su examen, que fue bastante difícil pero que creía que lo iba a aprobar y que tenía otro examen en breves para el que tenía que estudiar muy duro porque era un examen importante.

Salimos del baño, limpias y refrescadas; terminamos de hacer una pizza que sería la envidia de muchos restaurantes y esperamos a que se horneara mientras veíamos la tele.

En las noticias dijeron que habían encontrado una fosa común en Vigo y que había cerca de 12 cadáveres en diferentes estados de descomposición pero que no pudieron apreciar con exactitud cuando fueron asesinados.

- _¿Son los licántropos?.- _le pregunté a Loki sin dejar de observar la pantalla.

- _Sí, lo son.- _dijo él, mientras se sentaba a mi derecha.- _Pensaba que los había escondido mejor pero de todas formas no es algo que nos vaya a afectar.  
_  
- _Tienes razón.- _admití, levantándome para sacar la pizza del horno.

Nos sentamos los 3 a comer y puse música de fondo (Slipknot, Arch Enemy, Black Label Society, W.A.S.P...), era una de las situaciones más extrañas que jamás había vivido, comer así con Loki y Kari, como una familia. Cuando terminamos de comer, recogí los platos y Kari me dijo que se iba a estudiar otra vez.

- Será mejor que cuando vuelva ella no tenga ningún moratón más o acabaré contigo.- le dijo de forma amenazante a Loki.

Loki la miró fijamente, tanto que Kari se empezó a poner nerviosa, y se levantó acercándose a ella. Yo, al ver esto, me alerté y me acerqué a ellos. Loki se paró a dos pasos de Kari muy serio.

- Si ella está conmigo no permitiré que nada ni nadie le haga el más mínimo daño y salga impune.- dijo Loki tranquilamente.

Kari asintió sorprendida, vino a abrazarme y se fue. Me volví para mirar a Loki y él estaba a un metro de mí.

- No tenías que asustar a mi hermana.- le dije en voz baja.

- No pretendía, pero quería que ella se hiciera a la idea de que no dejaré que nada te lastime.- me respondió seriamente.

- No eres mi pareja, no necesito tu protección, Loki.- le contesté alzando mi barbilla.- Te doy las gracias por lo de los licántropos. ¡Ya está!

- No, no está.- dijo él, acercándose un paso más.- También maté al vampiro.- me agarró de la cintura e hice un pequeño gesto de dolor porque justo tocó uno de los moratones. Él al ver mi gesto me soltó y retrocedió.- Lo siento.- susurró mirándome arrepentido.

- ¿Eres bipolar?.- le pregunté, a veces tenía como impulsos furiosos de los que después se arrepentía y te miraba con ojitos de perrito abandonado, como ahora. _¿Acaba de decir que mató a Valek?._- Mataste a… Creo que voy a salir a dar una vuelta para que me de el aire.- dije encaminándome a mi habitación.

Me puse unos vaqueros negros, una camiseta de asas de Metallica y me recogí el pelo con una gorra. _Se acabó, Valek está muerto… Ni siquiera sé cómo sentirme. _Ahora Valek era un recuerdo muerto, salí de mi habitación y él estaba observando fijamente por la ventana.

- Adiós.- le dije. Él no me respondió, me encogí de hombros y salí del apartamento.

Al salir al portal, lo vi a él apoyado en la pared de forma casual, mirándome con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios.

- ¿Creías que te ibas a librar de mí tan fácilmente?.- me preguntó arqueando una ceja.

- Ya me parecía demasiado bonito para ser verdad.- dije sarcástica.

Empezamos a pasear por la calle, entablamos conversación sobre Asgard y los Nueve Reinos. Hacía un día soleado y brillante, se estaba muy a gusto por la calle y acabamos en La Alameda, un pequeño parque cerca de la zona del Náutico, íbamos caminando el uno al lado del otro cerca pero sin tocarnos.

En un momento, nuestras manos se rozaron y Loki rápidamente enlazó sus dedos con los míos. Dejé de caminar y me quedé mirando nuestras manos entrelazadas, él me quitó la gorra y pasó una mano por mi pelo.

- Eres preciosa.- me susurró.

Yo me sonrojé pero no dije nada, él llevó su mano hasta mi barbilla y me la sujetó suavemente. Sus ojos esmeraldas me miraban con intensidad y se agachó un poco hacia mí; nuestras narices casi se rozaban, yo me quedé mirándole y me acerqué un milímetro más a él. Nuestros labios estaban a punto de rozarse pero, de repente, Loki se apartó como alarmado y empezó a convulsionar.

Iba a agacharme a ayudarle cuando alguien me tapó la boca con una mordaza y me pusieron un saco en la cabeza y sabía que Loki estaba conmigo porque nos tiraron juntos al suelo de una especie de furgoneta.

- _¡Loki! ¿Estás ahí?.- _pregunté mentalmente pero recibí silencio como respuesta, confirmando mi temor. Loki estaba inconsciente y nosotros estábamos en manos de unos desconocidos.

Me sacaron de la furgoneta casi a patadas y noté que me encadenaban las manos, intenté pelear pero solamente recibí un puñetazo en el estómago que me cortó la respiración. Me quitaron el saco de la cabeza, vi que Loki estaba en una jaula prácticamente igual a la de S.H.I.E.L.D. y miré hacia mis captores. _No parecen de S.H.I.E.L.D.  
_  
Uno de los hombres se acercó, me pegó un puñetazo en la cara y me miró con desprecio.

- Así que la puta de un Dios, ¿qué pasa? ¿Un humano no es lo suficientemente bueno para ti?.- me preguntó un gilipollas con cara de asco.

- Dave…- le advirtió un chico jóven.

- ¡Cállate!.- le espetó al chico.- Sabes que odio a estos traidores de nuestra raza y tú también deberías. Llega cualquier ser diferente y van a follárselo, como si no hubiera machos suficientemente buenos.- continuó con desprecio.

- ¿Machos?.- pregunté.- En esta habitación solamente veo uno y está inconsciente en esa jaula.- dije sonriente. El comentario me ganó otro puñetazo al estómago de parte del gilipollas arrogante, tosí hasta que recuperé la respiración.

- ¿Cómo nos dijeron que teníamos que entregarla?.- preguntó el gilipollas, Dave.

- Dijeron que mientras respirase les valía.- respondió un tercero que estaba jugando con un cuchillo más grande que mi antebrazo. Dave sonrió asquerosamente y sus ojos brillaron.

- Entonces esta chica lo que necesita es probar a un hombre de verdad.- dijo entre dientes, provocando la risa de alguno de sus compañeros.

Empezó a meterme mano y me lamió la cara, yo me aparté con una mueca de asco y él me cogió del pelo con fuerza para que le mirase mientras con la otra mano empezaba a desabrocharse los pantalones.

- ¿Qué haces? ¡Para!.- le grité.- ¿Vais a dejarle?.- le pregunté a los demás, los cuales solamente se rieron de mí.

- Estáis muertos.-dijo una voz de ultratumba.

Los hombres se giraron y pude ver a Loki dentro de la jaula en su forma de gigante del hielo, miraba de forma asesina a nuestros secuestradores.

- _Lo siento Yami.- _me dijo Loki mentalmente.- _Siento muchísimo lo que va a pasar.  
_  
Loki cerró los ojos y envió una gran onda helada que congeló toda la sala… a mí incluida.

* * *

Empecé a recuperar la consciencia, sentía mucho frío y tenía cerca de mí algo que estaba calentito, me acerqué un poco más para intentar coger más calor y noté unos brazos me apretaban un poco más fuerte y me acercaban a la fuente de la calidez. _¿Brazos?_

Abrí los ojos y vi que Loki me estaba abrazando, yo tenía mi cara a la altura de su pecho y él me tenía rodeada con sus brazos, él era quien me estaba dando calor.

- Estoy helada.- susurré, acerándome un poco más. Me di cuenta de que yo estaba en mi ropa interior y que Loki solamente llevaba unos pantalones. _Me ha vuelto a desnudar, otra vez.  
_  
- Era para darte calor de una forma más efectiva.- dijo Loki, adivinando lo que estaba pensando. Me miró con ojos arrepentidos.- Siento mucho lo que pasó.- susurró.

- Creo que nos salvaste la vida.- dije con una media sonrisa.- ¿Están muertos?.- pregunté.

Él asintió levemente con la cabeza y las palabras que le había dicho a Kari resonaron en mi mente. _Si ella está conmigo no permitiré que nada ni nadie le haga el más mínimo daño y salga impune_.

- Es irónico que siendo tú el que me congeló seas ahora el que me esté dando calor.- le dije riéndome un poco.

- Se me está ocurriendo una forma mejor de darte calor.- me dijo arqueando las cejas de forma sexy y muy despacio, se fue poniendo encima de mí. Yo me asusté y empecé a respirar más rápido.- Tranquila, confía en mí.- susurró él, acariciándome lentamente el vientre mientras sus labios rozaban mi clavícula.

Traté de calmar mi respiración pero ya no era que tuviera miedo sino que estaba aterrorizada. _¿Esto está pasando de verdad? _Su mano siguió subiendo hasta mi cuello y él me miró fijamente.

- No me tienes miedo, ¿verdad?.- susurró con suavidad.

Realmente no le tenía miedo a él, sino a la situación; así que negué lentamente, él sonrió y rozó mis labios con los suyos.

- _Llevo deseándote tanto tiempo.- _me dijo mentalmente.

Su mano volvió a bajar lentamente y me rozó el pezón a través del sujetador, haciendo que soltase un pequeño gemido. Él aprovechó ese momento y metió su lengua en mi boca, eso causó que un impulso de lujuria me recorriera todo el cuerpo haciendo que perdiera todos mis miedos y dudas. Le correspondí el beso y ese beso a cada segundo que pasaba se convertía en algo más pasional, tanto que ya no parecía un beso, sino una batalla de dominación entre lenguas.

Él se separó de mí respirando agitadamente, sus ojos esmeraldas brillaban por el deseo y me observó detenidamente.

- ¿Estás segura que quieres seguir adelante?.- me dijo con voz ronca.- Por que todavía estoy a tiempo de parar pero…- no le dejé terminar la frase, le di un lengüetazo en los labios, su expresión de sorpresa fue casi cómica pero duró un segundo porque fue rápidamente remplazada por una de lujuria.

Nos besamos pasionalmente otra vez y él me acarició por encima del sujetador, haciendo que me arquease contra él. Después me mordió suavemente en el hombro y yo le hice lo mismo como respuesta, ganándome una embestida y un gruñido de placer por su parte.

- _Cielo no me hagas eso, porque perderé el poco control que me queda y no quiero asustarte ni hacerte daño._- me dijo acariciándome la mejilla.

- _No soy tan frágil como tú te crees.- _le respondí, cogiéndole de la nuca y besándole yo.

Noté como él sonreía contra mis labios y, ni me di cuenta de que mi sujetador había desaparecido, hasta que noté sus cálidos dedos jugueteando sobre mi pezón.

- ¡Oh, joder!.- exclamé con un gemido.

Él soltó una risa entre dientes, bajó un poco su cabeza mientras me miraba y contuve el aliento. Me miró traviesamente, lamió el otro pezón y una descarga de placer me recorrió el cuerpo, estuve muy cerca de llegar al orgasmo en ese momento si no fuera porque Loki paró riéndose un poco.

_- Esto es mejor que el sueño, ¿no crees?_.- dijo sonriendo.

- _Maldito seas_.- le repliqué. Él sonrió, me besó otra vez y su mano se fue deslizando hasta mi ya húmeda entrepierna.

-_ Me gusta como está esto.- _su voz mental sonaba ronca y oscura.

Metió un dedo en mí, gemí, metió otro dedo más y yo volví a gemir de placer mientras me arqueaba contra él. Mis pensamientos empezaban a no ser coherentes, ya hacía un buen rato que el frío me había abandonado y mi respiración estaba tan errática que casi hiperventilaba.

- ¡Joder, Loki!.- jadeé de placer.

Pude ver como las pupilas de Loki se dilataban, movió su mano derecha y ya no teníamos más ropa entre nosotros, me mordí el labio inferior muy nerviosa pero a la vez excitada. Loki me miró pidiéndome permiso, yo abrí un poco mis piernas y él se colocó entre ellas. Se pasó la lengua por sus finos y perfectos labios.

- _Intentaré hacerlo despacio, no quiero que te duela. Quiero que lo disfrutes tanto o más de lo que lo voy a disfrutar yo.- _dijo mientras se agachaba y me besaba lentamente con mucha suavidad.

Cuando nos separamos, asentí con la cabeza y él empezó a penetrarme despacio pero sin pausa, hice una pequeña mueca de dolor y él me besó en la frente. Hasta que estuvo completamente en mí no paró, me dolió muy poco y eso que él era grande.

Cuando estuvo en lo más profundo cerró los ojos y estuvo así unos segundos; yo le acaricié la mejilla, él me miró directamente con esos preciosos ojos verdes mientras empezaba a salir y a entrar, progresivamente más rápido y más profundo. Cada vez el placer era mayor.

- Oh, Loki_.- _gemí.

- _¡Dilo otra vez! ¡Di mi nombre!.- _me pidió o me ordenó, eso me provocó una sonrisa.

- Loki.- susurré contra sus labios.

Él aceleró las embestidas y yo me uní a él, intentando mantener el ritmo con mis caderas. Empecé a sentir un calor en el bajo vientre y ahora me sentía más cerca del oblivion.

Loki me miró, sonriendo con malicia y empezó a pellizcar uno de mis pezones. Grité de placer cuando una gran explosión de calor me barrió desde el interior de mi cuerpo, haciendo que viera estrellas y la cabeza me diera vueltas. Él me besó y gruñó cuando, segundos después, alcanzó su propio clímax.

Estuvimos un buen rato en esa postura, él tenía su frente apoyada en la almohada y parte de su peso descansaba sobre mi cuerpo pero sin asfixiarme. Nos quedamos así recuperando el aliento, hasta que él salió de mi interior, se puso boca arriba y me pasó su brazo izquierdo por debajo de mis hombros, acercándome a él. Estando así, mi mente empezó a darle vueltas a todo y me pregunté si esto había sido un error.

- _Ni se te ocurra arrepentirte.-_me dijo Loki mentalmente. Yo di un pequeño salto y lo miré.

- Podrías dejarme unos minutos a solas con mi mente, ¿por favor?.- le pregunté. Él asintió y rozó sus labios con los míos.

Ahora no estaba segura de si él me estaba oyendo o no, decidí darle un voto de confianza. Al fin y al cabo, se había portado bien y había sido muy gentil en la cama. Suspiré, dándome por vencida y me acurruqué contra él.

- Ya has tomado una decisión_.- _afirmó suavemente, yo asentí.

- No hagas que me arrepienta porque entonces más te valdrá que huyas, Loki Laufeyson_.-_dije mirándole amenazadoramente.

Él entrelazó sus dedos con mi pelo, me agarró con fuerza pero sin hacerme daño y entrecerró los ojos.

- ¿Es eso una amenaza?_.-_dijo con voz oscura.

- Una promesa…- le respondí, teniendo un ligero _deja vu_con esta conversación.

Él sonrió con malicia y me besó apasionadamente. De repente, algo hizo clic en mi cabeza y me separé de él.

- Oye, ¿qué pasa con Sigyn?.- le pregunté, acordándome de la mitología.

- ¿Quién?.- me preguntó parpadeando confuso.

- Sigyn, tu supuesta mujer, ¿y que pasa con tus hijos? ¿Qué pasa con Hela, Fenrir y los demás?.- le pregunté. Él cada vez me miraba más confuso.

- ¿No?.- le pregunté finalmente.

- No.- dijo seriamente, negando con la cabeza.- No sé de que me estás hablando, yo no tengo esposa, ni he tenido vástagos que conozca.

- Entonces nuestros libros de mitología van adelantados o se inventaron cosas.- dije encogiéndome de hombros.

Poco después me acordé de que Thor se suponía que también tenía pareja.

- Es cierto, Thor se casa con Sif según los libros de mitología.- dije pensativa.

- ¿Qué?.- preguntó Loki, echándose a reír.- ¿Con ella? Jamás he visto a mujer menos femenina que ella pero, ahora que lo dices, sí que parecía sentirse atraída por Thor.- Y se volvió a reír.

- Se siente por ella pero Thor está con Jane.- dije tranquila.- Esa Sif tendrá que buscarse a otro Dios para ella.

Luego pensé en la gran coincidencia de Thor y Loki, ambos "hermanos", ambos Dioses y, sin embargo, atraídos por humanas. _Curioso.  
_  
- _Sí, curioso. Pero Thor no es para nada como yo.-_me dijo Loki, su voz sonaba algo más oscura.

Me separé un poco de él para mirarlo y observé como su cuerpo empezaba a tornarse completamente azul con unos ligeros tribales que cubrían su piel. Él se volvió a poner encima de mí y sus ojos carmesís se encontraron con los míos color miel.

- ¡L-Loki!.- susurré sorprendida por su transformación tan súbita. Su nombre salió de mis labios con una visible nube de vaho, él simplemente me sonrió traviesamente antes de bajar su cabeza al hueco de mi cuello para reclamarlo.

Mi aliento se cortó cuando esos fríos labios tocaron mi cuello sensible. Loki empezó a hacerme un chupón y yo eché mi cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás para facilitarle el acceso. Un pequeño gemido escapó de mis labios y Loki sonrió complacido, él se echó hacia atrás lo suficiente para admirar su trabajo y soplar de forma sensual una oleada de aire frío a su asalto. Volví a gemir y agarré las sábanas que tenía debajo de mí.

- ¡Oh, sí!.- murmuró Loki.- Eres deliciosa.

Yo le acaricié las marcas de su cara con la punta de mis dedos y me quedé un rato admirándolas.

- ¿Es esta tu verdadera forma?.- le pregunté en un susurro mirando fijamente esos ojos carmesís.

- No lo sé ni yo, querida.- me respondió.- Soy ambas razas, supongo que siendo bebé adoptaba más la apariencia de gigante de hielo por mimetismo y, cuando Odín me encontró, adopté mi apariencia más humana.- se encogió de hombros.- ¿Acaso te asusto en esta forma?

Yo negué con la cabeza y él sonrió perversamente mientras se agachaba para devorarme mis labios con los suyos, fríos y helados.  
Era una sensación muy curiosa pero no desagradable, solté un pequeño gemido de placer cuando su mano helada empezó a acariciarme, provocando que la piel se me pusiera de gallina y un escalofrío me recorriera el cuerpo. Su sonrisa se amplió.

- Deliciosa.- susurró. Esa mano fue descendiendo poco a poco por todo mi cuerpo, yo me agarré a sus hombros y le mordí el lóbulo de la oreja juguetonamente. Él gruñó por lo bajo y su mano agarró mi trasero, acercándome más a él. Sonrió con picardía y nos giró a ambos, de forma que ahora yo estaba encima de él.

- N-nunca lo he...- empecé a decir, pero él me calló poniendo sus fríos labios sobre mi pezón y empezando a jugar con su lengua helada sobre él. Solté un pequeño grito ahogado por la sorpresa y el placer.

Roté mis caderas y él se volvió a deslizar en mi interior, ambos gruñimos de placer cuando nuestros cuerpos volvieron a encontrarse, sus frías manos se colocaron en mis caderas y empezaron un ritmo lento y profundo, pero todo el calor que estaba generando con sus atenciones no compensaba el frescor de su cuerpo, cerré mis ojos y un escalofrío me recorrió. Cuando los volví a abrir me encontré con sus ojos esmeraldas mirándome, ahora ambos emanábamos calor y él tenía una sonrisa en sus labios.

- _Tal vez deje ese tipo de juegos para más adelante.- _dijo con tono divertido.

- _¿Quién te ha dicho a ti que tendrás más oportunidades?.-_le repliqué arqueando una ceja y empalándome un poco más profundo.

Él se rio entre dientes, me cogió de la nuca y me besó; aún besándonos él se giró y quedó encima de mí otra vez.

- _Entonces me temo que haré que te vuelvas adicta al sexo conmigo, querida.- _su voz estaba llena de promesas y deseo.

No pude responderle porque el ritmo de sus embestidas se había acelerado y mis pensamientos dejaban la coherencia para otro momento, todo era placer. Juntos nos volvimos a dejar llevar hasta el nirvana.

Me quedé dormida entre sus brazos después del mejor sexo que había experimentado en mi vida.

Me desperté al notar su ausencia y me incorporé en cama, él estaba sentado a los pies de la cama, vestido con su armadura de batalla. Loki se dio la vuelta cuando notó que le observaba y vino hacia mí.

- Hay algo que tengo que hacer.- dijo sentándose a mi lado y acariciándome la mejilla.- No te preocupes y sigue durmiendo, min elskede*.

Yo me quedé mirándole ligeramente extrañada por la última frase, no la había comprendido.

- _Ya te diré lo que significa en otro momento.-_me susurró mentalmente mientras me besaba y desaparecía.

Me acosté en cama pensando a donde podría haber ido Loki así, su olor estaba por toda la cama y cerré los ojos, pensando que él estaba conmigo, me dormí.

* * *

Autora: SSSSSSSSSSIIIIIIIIIIIIII! POR FIN! */Música épica suena por la habitación de Yami*/ Escribí EL CAPITULO, sí, el capitulo con mayúsculas.  
¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Esperabais otra cosa o ha cumplido vuestras expectativas mis jovencísimos padawans? Ansiosa espero un aluvión de reviews!  
Greetings humans!


	13. Celos

Nota de la autora: Después de subir los dos últimos capítulos el mismo día me merecía un par de días de descanso, ¿no? En realidad no descansé, fui a un concierto, muajaja... BLACK LABEL SOCIETY!  
Bueno, dejo de dar la lata y espero que el capítulo os guste. ;)

* * *

Me desperté una hora después, me levanté de cama y llamé a Kari por teléfono para preguntarle que tal llevaba los estudios y escuchar su voz. Me di una buena ducha, me sentía ligeramente dolorida pero estaba contenta. Había sido una buena experiencia.

Me vestí, cogí la pistola 9mm y salí a la calle para dar una vuelta, no me apetecía quedarme en casa como una mujer que espera a su marido.

Mientras caminaba por la calle iba pensando en mis cosas, en lo que había pasado con Loki, dónde habría ido y en lo mucho que había cambiado todo en tan poco tiempo. _¿Cuándo me he enamorado yo de Loki? _Intenté hallar la respuesta pero no la encontré.

Giré una esquina para subir a la calle de arriba y dar la vuelta completa a la zona, pero me quedé quieta donde estaba cuando me encontré con una flecha apuntándome a menos de 10 cm de mi cara. Delante de mí estaban Clint y Natasha, ambos con el uniforme de S.H.I.E.L.D y mirándome muy seriamente.

- ¿Se puede saber qué estáis haciendo?.- pregunté sorprendida. No me esperaba verlos y tampoco me esperaba que me amenazasen tan abiertamente.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo tú?.- me preguntó Natasha, parecía decepcionada conmigo. Me tiró un teléfono móvil y lo cogí, mirándolos a los dos con cautela.

- Yami.- escuché la voz de Nick Fury por el teléfono.- ¿Se puede saber qué está pasándo? Porque Loki está atacando nuestra nueva base de S.H.I.E.L.D y dice que es por venganza, porque te hicimos daño.

Yo me quedé alucinada, Loki había ido a atacar a S.H.I.E.L.D pensando que ellos fueron los que nos habían atacado. Le conté a Fury lo que nos había pasado ayer, lo del intento de secuestro por el grupo paramilitar.

- No fuimos nosotros.- dijo Fury.- Ni siquiera te tendríamos localizada si no fuera porque rastreamos tu última llamada y dimos contigo.

- Pues parecíais vosotros, la jaula era exactamente la misma que la del Helitransporte.- le contesté cortantemente.

- Te juro que no fuimos nosotros, Yami.- repitió Fury.

- ¿Qué quieres de mí?.- le pregunté.

- Sé que tú puedes pararle los pies a Loki, ha derrotado a Steve y a Thor, Stark y Bruce están ilocalizables y he mandado a Clint y Natasha a por ti.- dijo Fury. _¿Loki ha derrotado a Steve y a Thor?  
_  
- Me da la impresión de que pretendes utilizarme otra vez, Nick.- respondí con sorna, mirando a Clint y a Natasha.

- Puede morir gente inocente, no fuimos nosotros quienes os atacamos. Pero ahora nos hemos visto obligados a tomar estas medidas, así que vas a tener que venir, quieras o no.- me dijo Fury en tono amenazador.

- ¿Como crees que reaccionará si él ve que me estáis amenazando? ¿Crees que se lo tomará bien? ¿O acaso pretendes amenazarle con matarme si no para el ataque?.- repliqué ácidamente.

- Yami, por favor. No me obligues a hacer nada de lo que sé que me voy a arrepentir. Necesito tu ayuda, te pido que nos ayudes.- la voz de Fury era de derrota.

- ¡Está bien! Dejemos de perder el tiempo, ¿dónde está?.- pregunté.

Me llevaron en Quinjet hasta la base, no tardamos ni una hora. Cuando llegamos reinaba la destrucción por todos lados, había una especie de puesto de enfermería en el que pude ver a Steve y a varios hombres más recibiendo cuidados por sus heridas. _Parece que no hay muertos.  
_  
- Yami, date prisa porque Loki no va a parar hasta tener la cabeza de Fury.- dijo Natasha.

- Lo sé.- contesté mientras corríamos hacia la zona que más destruida estaba ahora mismo.

Vi a Loki a través de unos ventanales, se encaminaba con cara de concentración directo hacia una sala.

- Mierda, ya sabe donde está Fury.- susurró Natasha.- No vamos a llegar a tiempo.

Yo desenfundé mi pistola, apunté a Loki y disparé. La bala atravesó el cristal dándole a Loki en el casco, éste se giró mirándome enfadado pero su cara se transformó en un segundo, pasando a ser de sorpresa; apareció detrás de mí, noqueando a Natasha y a Clint.

- ¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo?_.- _le pregunté enfadada.- Ellos no fueron quienes nos atacaron, Loki.

- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?.- me preguntó a su vez.- Sobretodo después de que te utilizasen.

- Estás atacando a inocentes, estás atacando ciegamente. Fury dijo…- le dije, pero él me cortó.

- ¿Y le creíste? ¿Creíste lo que salió de la boca de ese mentiroso manipulador?.- me preguntó.

- Tú también mientes y manipulas Loki. Sé que lo que Fury me dijo era verdad, no confío en él pero le creo. Déjalo ya, no es a ellos a los que tienes que castigar para hacerles pagar por lo que pasó.- le repliqué, más tranquila. Me acerqué a él y lo mire con cariño.- _Aparte si Fury no me hubiera utilizado no me habrías conocido, ¿verdad?  
_  
Loki suspiró y su armadura desapareció, dejando paso a sus ropas Asgardianas normales.

- No puedo creer lo que ve mi ojo.- dijo Fury desde arriba con una media sonrisa.- Muchas gracias Yami.

Me acerqué a Loki y le cogí de la mano, entrelazando nuestros dedos.

- Demuéstrame tu gratitud diciéndome que no habrá represalias, Nick Fury.- le dije con tono neutro.

- No las habrá, entiendo los motivos que movieron su ataque aunque podía haberse cerciorado antes de lanzarse a destruír… De todas formas yo también tengo curiosidad por saber quienes fueron los que os atacaron.- dijo Fury, mientras bajaba hacia nosotros.- Tal vez nos podamos ayudar mutuamente.

Fury y Loki se quedaron mirándose durante un rato, hasta que Loki asintió secamente y empezaron a hablar de teorías. Yo mire hacia Natasha y Clint, que seguían en el suelo inconscientes pero estaban siendo revisados por unos paramédicos y me acerqué a ellos.

- Lo siento chicos.- les dije.

- Será mejor que los deje descansar.- me dijo un chico paramédico.- Tú novio tiene muy mal genio.

- Es normal, al fin y al cabo…- dije con un suspiro, medio sonriendo.

- Oye, muchas gracias por haber venido.- continuó el paramédico.- Si no llega a ser por ti creo que nos habría matado a todos.

- Yo también lo creo, pero ahora ya se ha calmado, parece que va a colaborar con S.H.I.E.L.D y todo.- dije riéndome, un mechón de mi pelo se me puso por delante de la cara.

El chico me miró y me colocó el mechón detrás de la oreja, yo le di las gracias.

En ese momento noté una mano agarrándome de la cintura con fuerza, levanté la cabeza y vi que Loki estaba mirando de forma muy amenazadora al chico. El cuál murmuró una despedida y se fue de allí rápidamente.

- ¿De qué vas?.- le pregunté a Loki, intentando soltarme de su agarre.

- Nos vamos.- le dijo Loki a Fury.

Aparecimos en mi casa, yo estaba alucinada con su comportamiento. _Pero bueno… ¿Y ésto a qué viene?  
_  
- ¡Estabas flirteando con él!.- exclamó enfadado.

- ¿Qué? ¡No!.- le respondí intentando alejarme un poco de él.- De todas formas, ¿quién te has creído tú? ¿Qué por tener sexo conmigo dos veces ya soy tuya?.- le pregunté enfadada.

- Sigue engañándote a ti misma, Yami. Porque sí que eres mía.- me siseó de forma que hizo que un escalofrío de recorriera el cuerpo.

Me agarró de los hombros, me pegó contra la pared de forma ruda y me mordió el cuello con bastante fuerza, pero esta vez apreté los dientes para no gritar de dolor. Él se separó, sus ojos brillaban por el enfado y el deseo, empezó a arrancarme la ropa.

- _¿Acaso querrías que él te hiciera esto?_.- me pasó sus manos por mis pechos de forma algo brusca pero aun así me provocó placer y gemí. _¿Está celoso?  
_  
- _No, Loki. No quiero que ningún otro me toque as_í.- susurré mirándole a los ojos.

- Entonces vas a tener que aceptar un hecho muy simple y real.- me dijo, capturando mis labios con fuerza en un beso pasional que demostraba su dominación y poder.- _Que tú eres mía_.

Me cogió en brazos y me tiró en mi cama, hizo que nuestras ropas desaparecieran, quedándonos completamente desnudos y me giró sobre mí misma, de forma que quedé a cuatro patas dándole la espalda.

- ¿Qué haces?.- pregunté temerosa.

- Demostrártelo.- dijo con voz ronca y, de una estocada, me penetró con profundidad.

Yo jadeé de sorpresa y placer, jamás lo había sentido tan profundo en mi interior, me sujeto de la cadera y empezó a moverse dentro y fuera de mí con fuerza y rapidez, provocándome un placer increíble.

- ¡Oh, joder!.- gemí, tanto placer me estaba volviendo loca.

Loki, me incorporó mientras seguía penetrándome. Una de sus manos bajó, pasando por mi monte de venus y empezó a acariciarme en círculos; mientras su otra mano me sujetaba de la nuca y me giraba para que le mirase.

- Quiero oírtelo decir.- susurró Loki lamiéndome el lóbulo de la oreja.- Quiero que digas que eres mía, Yami.

Yo negué con la cabeza y él me puso sus dedos en mi sien haciendo que una sensación de placer indescriptible me recorriera el cuerpo, yo jadeé e intenté separarme, no iba a durar mucho con esa sensación recorriéndome; Loki separó los dos dedos, el placer volvió a ser normal y él me abrazó fuertemente contra su cuerpo.

- _¿Quieres saber qué ha sido eso?_.- me preguntó en voz baja mientras me daba pequeños mordiscos en el cuello. Yo asentí jadeando.- _Eso ha sido una fracción del placer que estoy sintiendo ahora mismo contigo_.

Me mordió el labio con suavidad, me volvió a poner a cuatro patas y sus estocadas empezaron a ser un poco más rápidas. Yo estaba mareada de tanto placer, su mano seguía acariciándome incesantemente y sus embestidas me estaban haciendo perder el sentido. Notaba una gran presión en mi bajo vientre y sabía que estaba muy cerca de caer por el abismo de placer.

Justo cuando las primeras olas de placer del orgasmo empezaron a recorrer mi cuerpo me di cuenta de que él tenía razón, yo ya era suya desde hacía mucho tiempo.

- Soy tuya, Loki.- gemí mientras el placer inundaba mi cuerpo.

Él, por respuesta, aceleró aún más sus embestidas y acabó con un gruñido, llegando a su clímax, antes de que las últimas olas del mío hubieran abandonado mi cuerpo.

Al cabo de unos minutos se separó y calló boca arriba en cama, todavía jadeando. Yo me acerqué a él, de forma que parte de mi cuerpo descansaba sobre su pecho.

- Si tú eres posesivo conmigo, yo puedo serlo contigo, ¿ y tú de quién eres?.- le pregunté mirándolo fijamente.

- Ahhh…-se mofó Loki.- No somos tan distintos entonces, ¿verdad?.- me preguntó, haciendo que me sonrojase un poco.

Iba a apartarme cuando sus brazos me rodearon, me giró quedando él encima de mí y me miró con sus preciosos ojos esmeraldas.

- _Yo, Loki, hijo de Laufey, soy tuyo_.- susurró.- _Completamente tuyo, humana._- y me besó, sellando así sus palabras.

Cuando nos separamos del beso me acordé de la frase en otro idioma que me había dicho justo antes de que se fuera a crear el caos en S.H.I.E.L.D. Iba a preguntarle qué significaba pero él sonrió traviesamente.

- _Aún no te voy a decir qué significa.- _me dijo con tono misterioso.- _Vas a tener que darme algo a cambio si quieres saberlo.  
_  
Me cogió en brazos, me llevó al baño y abrió los grifos. Nos tumbó a los dos en la bañera mientras el agua caliente empezaba a cubrir nuestros cuerpos.

- ¿Qué más puedo darte, Loki?.- le pregunté mientras cogía el bote de gel y empezaba a enjabonarlo lentamente.

- Yo lo quiero todo de ti.- dijo él con una sonrisa.

Yo me acerqué a él, lo suficiente para que nuestros labios se rozasen. Él se acercó un poco para besarme pero yo me separé lo justo para evitarlo y le pasé lentamente mi lengua por sus labios. Acto seguido él gruñó y me agarró de la nuca.

- ¿Estás intentando provocarme?.- me preguntó contra mis labios. Yo sonreí como respuesta y le besé pasionalmente, cuando nos separamos los ojos de Loki volvían a brillar de deseo.- No sé como lo haces pero no tengo la impresión de que vaya a saciarme de ti pronto.

En ese momento sonó el timbre de casa, yo me quedé quieta y salí de la bañera rápidamente, zafándome del agarre de Loki.

- Creo que es Kari.- dije en voz baja, mientras me secaba.

- No creas que te has librado, me provocaste y te voy a castigar por ello.- me ronroneó él al oído, abrazándome por la espalda de forma que pudiera notar su erección.

El timbre volvió a sonar y escuché ruido de llaves. _Mierda, sí que es Kari._Logré secarme en tiempo record, ponerme un culotte y una camiseta justo antes de que Kari entrase en casa.

- ¿Por qué no me abriste?.- me preguntó ella malhumorada, soltando la mochila en el suelo.

Se quedó quieta mirándonos y yo miré a Loki, que se había vestido mágicamente, ambos con el pelo mojado y ligeramente sonrojados. Pude notar como Kari sumaba mentalmente dos más dos.

- ¿He interrumpido algo?.- preguntó con una ligera sonrisa.

Yo negué vehementemente con la cabeza mientras me acercaba a ella y le daba un abrazo. Cuando me separé, Kari me miró el cuello y abrió mucho los ojos.

- Pero bueno… ¿eres un Dios o un puto vampiro?.- le preguntó a Loki, mirándolo incrédula.- Te dije que no quería verle ninguna marca más o te arrepentirías.

- Lo siento, pequeña.- dijo Loki con un brillo divertido en sus ojos.- No he podido contenerme porque tu hermana es tan deliciosa que la devoraría sin dudarlo.

Ambas nos sonrojamos ante este comentario y él rio entre dientes.

- Tu novio es un poco depravado, ¿no?.- me preguntó Kari.

_¿Qué? ¿Novio? _Abrí la boca para negarlo pero Loki carraspeó para interrumpirme, lo miré y él se acercó a mí como si fuera un predador y yo su presa, yo fui a dar un paso hacia atrás pero él me cogió de la cintura y me pegó a su cuerpo.

- ¿Qué ibas a decir?_.- _me preguntó seductoramente con un ronroneo.

- Eooo, soy una menor, dejar de corromper mi inocencia pura con vuestras perversiones.- dijo Kari.

- Estooo, cierto…- me separé un poco de Loki, aunque me tenía agarrada de la cintura. Me sonrojé y miré a Kari.- Sí, Loki y yo estamos… en una relación.

- ¿Pero no se suponía que estaba casado y con hijos?.- preguntó Kari sorprendida.

- Parece ser que no, al menos eso dice él.- Kari y yo lo miramos a la vez.

- No tengo ni mujer ni hijos, estuve atraído por una mujer asgardiana.- dijo Loki, yo abrí un poco los ojos por la sorpresa y él se apresuró a continuar.- Pero ella me ignoraba porque no era como Thor, porque no era rubio, ni fuerte… Y bueno, para los asgardianos el tipo de magia que yo practico es algo poco usual, con lo que, ella me despreciaba. Así que después de que me rechazara cruelmente, decidí devolvérsela.- sonrió de forma fría y sádica.

Kari y yo nos quedamos calladas, sin saber si preguntarle qué le había hecho a la chica o dejarlo pasar. Kari se acercó a mí y me puso una mano en el hombro.

- Me alegro de que no lo rechazaras.- me dijo en broma, intentando mantenerse seria.

- Y yo también, pero es celoso.- susurré en voz baja pero lo suficientemente alta para que Loki me escuchara.

Kari se echó a reír y yo también, miramos a Loki que estaba observándonos con cara sorprendida.

- Sois muy extrañas, las dos.- murmuró. Eso provocó que nos riéramos aún más.

- Oye, ¿vamos hasta el centro comercial?.- dijo Kari animada.- Hace buen día y podemos hacer algo por ahí.

* * *

Autora: Bueeeeenoooo... no digo nada... sigo escribiendo.  
Greetings humans.


	14. Vínculos

Nota de la autora :Quisiera resolver dudas, Yami no es telépata y, dependiendo de la situación, puede que sea capaz o no de darse cuenta de lo que la persona piensa. Es más como una intuición, una sensación de "sé que esta persona está pensando tal cosa por como se mueve o por como actúa". No es un poder, es una habilidad nacida de la necesidad de estar segura de que la persona que tiene delante es de confiar porque desde pequeña ha estado sola con la gran tarea de cuidar a Kari. Con la única persona capaz de comunicarse mentalmente con frecuencia es con Loki porque el propio Loki tiene esos poderes mentales.

Espero que haya quedado claro. Venga… a por el capítulo ;)

* * *

Así que me vestí con unos vaqueros, me puse una camiseta ajustada de Iron Maiden y salimos a la calle. Loki me llevaba suavemente agarrada de la cintura y Kari iba a mi lado hablando conmigo de Mika, de los exámenes, del colegio.

- _Es muy inocente, ¿verdad?.- _me preguntó Loki.

_- Sí, me encanta ver que aunque haya tenido que madurar por la fuerza siga siendo inocente.- _le dije mirándolo con una sonrisa.

Me volví a girar para ver a Kari, ella iba unos pasos por delante de nosotros y estaba cruzando la calle. Se me pusieron los pelos de punta y todo pareció ir a cámara lenta, miré a la izquierda y vi que un coche iba demasiado rápido como para frenar a tiempo y no atropellar a Kari.

Me solté del agarre de Loki, di dos pasos alargando la mano y tiré con fuerza de la camiseta de Kari hacia mí, el coche pasó a un centímetro de ella pero, por suerte, estábamos ilesas.

- L-lo s-siento.- me dijo Kari temblando.- No lo vi venir.

- Tranquila, no pasó nada.- la abracé con fuerza.- Estamos bien, ¿verdad?

Ella asintió contra mi pecho y yo suspiré aliviada. _Ha estado muy cerca. _Me acordé de Loki y giré la cabeza para mirarlo, él estaba con la vista clavada en el coche que casi había atropellado a Kari y sus manos empezaban a crear sus llamas verdes. Volví a mirar a Kari.

- Cruza con cuidado, tontita.- le regañé en broma.

Me giré para acercarme a Loki, le toqué el brazo y él gruñó.

- ¡Tranquilo!.- le dije suavemente, llevé mi mano a su cara y le obligué a mirarme.- No ha pasado nada, ¿vale? Tranquilo, ambas estamos bien.

Loki inspiró profundamente y soltó el aire con lentitud mientras cerraba los ojos, las llamas desaparecieron.

- Quiero que te vincules a mí. No puedo soportar la idea de… Eres tan frágil, tan mortal.- me dijo muy serio, sin abrir los ojos.

Yo me quedé mirándolo atónita. _¿Vincularme a él?  
_  
- _Es un tipo de magia Asgardiana muy antigua, solamente utilizada en antiguos rituales de nupcias, eso rompería tu actual vínculo con tu hermana y lo reemplazaría conmigo_.- me dijo, abriendo sus increíbles ojos verdes y mirándome fijamente.- _Nos uniría mentalmente de una forma más profunda de la que ya tenemos y también tendrías algunos de mis dones_.- sonrió ligeramente.- _Solamente morirías si me matan y, si logran matarte a ti, moriría yo también_.

Estuve mirándolo durante varios segundos sin decir nada, procesando lo que me había dicho.

- ¿Me estás pidiendo que deje de ser humana?.- le pregunté incrédula.

- ¡Tú estás arriesgando la poca cordura que me queda!.- me espetó.- _Si tú mueres, me volveré loco y arrasaré con este planeta y con lo que se me ponga delante hasta que me destruyan.  
_  
- _Si nos vinculamos y muero, pasará lo mismo_.- le respondí.

- _No, porque moriré contigo y escaparé de ese sufrimiento_.- dijo, cogiéndome fuertemente de los hombros, respirando agitadamente.- _¿No lo entiendes?_.- me miró con ojos torturados y me abrazó.- _No puedo perderte.  
_  
Esas últimas palabras resonaron en mi cabeza. _No puedo perderte._No era solamente que yo me hubiera enamorado de Loki, sino que él también estaba enamorado de mí.

- ¿Estáis bien?.- nos preguntó Kari, había vuelto al ver que no íbamos detrás de ella.

- Sí, pequeña.- dije, separándome un poco de Loki.- Estamos bien.- les cogí de la mano a los dos y seguimos caminando. Entendía lo que quería decir Loki y como se sentía al respecto. Necesitaba tiempo para pensarlo, nada más.

Seguimos nuestro camino hacia el centro comercial. Me preguntaba como Loki había sido capaz de derrotar a Thor en S.H.I.E.L.D; yo no lo había visto por allí y ahora sentía curiosidad.

- _Loki, ¿cómo derrotaste a Thor antes? .-_le pregunté.

- _Fue muy sencillo.- _respondió riendo entre dientes.- _Le dije que tenía a Jane presa y le enseñé un mechón de pelo castaño, obviamente obra de mi magia, y Thor se lo creyó. Con lo que no me atacó y yo sí que le ataqué a él.- _terminó sonriendo satisfecho consigo mismo.

- _Mira que eres cruel y retorcido.- _le repliqué intentando poner cara de asco pero, en el fondo, me hacía gracia porque era verdad que la inteligencia de Thor dejaba mucho que desear y Loki aprovechaba ese punto débil del dios del trueno.

- _Y te encanta que sea cruel y retorcido, admítelo.- _me contestó con una sonrisa pícara y guiñándome un ojo.

- Por cierto, ¿qué le hiciste a esa mujer que te rechazó? Tengo curiosidad por si me veo tentada a dejarte.- dije en voz alta mirándolo mientras le devolvía el guiño.

- ¿A Lady Sif?.- preguntó. Iba a continuar pero yo le interrumpí.

- Así que te molaba Sif, ¿eh?.- me mofé de él.- "Jamás he visto mujer menos femenina que ella".- lo imité. Él me miró entrecerrando los ojos.

- ¿Celosa, querida?.- me preguntó Loki con un brillo malicioso en los ojos.

Yo me sonrojé violentamente y Kari empezó a reírse.

- ¡Qué dos! ¡Lo que tengo que aguantar! .- dijo alzando las manos al cielo.- Bueno, ¿qué le hiciste?.- le preguntó a Loki.

- Le corté el pelo.- respondió Loki.- Ella se encerró en sus aposentos durante más de un año, negándose a salir por miedo a que Thor la viera así y perdiera la oportunidad de conquistarlo.- dijo Loki, riéndose de ella.

- ¡Eres un auténtico cabrón!.- exclamamos Kari y yo a la vez.- Nunca juegues con el pelo de una mujer.

- Que ella no hubiese jugado con mi corazón antes.- respondió serio.

- Vale… tiene razón.- dijo Kari, dándole la razón.

- Es cierto, lo admito. Aparte así la admitirían en la armada seguro.- dije yo, quitándole hierro al asunto.

Loki sonrió un poco y yo le di un beso en la mejilla. Ya habíamos llegado al centro comercial de A Laxe y Kari empezó a correr por todos lados viendo escaparates. Hasta que se paró en uno viendo un bolso/mochila negro en forma de gato. Me miró pidiéndome permiso y yo asentí, ella iba a sacar su monedero pero pareció pensárselo mejor y se giró hacia Loki.

- ¿Puedo comprármelo, papi?.- le preguntó con voz de niña buena.

Yo miré a Loki y no pude evitar reírme a carcajadas por la expresión de su cara, había sido muy cómica.

- ¿De qué te ríes tú?.- me preguntó Loki con voz peligrosamente baja mientras me acorralaba contra una de las columnas.

Yo tragué saliva y él sonrió lascivamente, se acercó lentamente hasta que sus labios estuvieron a tan sólo un milímetro de los míos y escuchamos como Kari carraspeaba para llamar nuestra atención.

- Estoooo… un poco de decencia en lugares públicos, por favor.- dijo con tono autoritario.

Yo la miré de reojo, sonreí y le di un pico a Loki en los labios, escapando de él. Seguimos de compras hasta que Kari tuvo complementos de sobra.

Esa noche, al llegar a casa, cenamos tranquilamente los 3, estuvimos hablando de cosas triviales y, finalmente, llegó la hora de dormir. Loki observó como Kari se metía en su habitación e hizo un gesto de los suyos con la mano.

- Oye, ¿qué estás tramando?.- le pregunté, entrecerrando los ojos.

Él no me respondió, sin embargo, se acercó a mí, besándome pasionalmente y me acorraló contra el frigorífico, reclamando mi cuerpo.

- _Kari está ahí, podría vernos.- _le dije mentalmente.  
_  
- Le he lanzado un hechizo somnífero, no se despertará hasta mañana.-_me respondió, su voz estaba cargada de deseo.

Me levantó y me posó sobre la mesa de la cocina, yo rodeé su cintura con mis piernas y le correspondí el beso.

- Loki.- dije, rompiendo el beso y separándome un poco.- ¿Decías en serio lo de vincularnos?.- le pregunté.

- Absolutamente. Aunque jamás te obligaría a hacerlo.- respondió muy serio mientras me acariciaba la mejilla.- Aunque desee realizar el ritual ahora mismo y unirnos eternamente.

- ¿En qué consiste el ritual?.- le interrogué, curiosa.

- Consiste en algo que ya hemos hecho.- sonrió pícaramente y mi corazón se saltó un latido o dos.- Más un par de cosas algo más profundas, intercambio de psique y alma. El ritual no debería dolerte, incluso siendo mortal. Simplemente notarás cambios en ti, como no envejecer a la misma velocidad y, más adelante, comenzarás a desarrollar alguno de mis poderes.- concluyó.

_No, no, no… la idea es muy tentadora pero creo que paso.- _empecé a pensar.  
_  
- ¿Seguro que pasas?.- _preguntó Loki metiéndome una mano por debajo de la camiseta y pellizcándome ligeramente un pezón, logrando así que un gemido escapase de mis labios. Sonrió malvadamente y me devoró los labios.

- _Tramposo.- _le dije mentalmente. Sus dedos no dejaban de pellizcarme y acariciarme el pezón.- ¡Joder, Loki!_.-_gemí.

- _¿Quieres que me detenga?.- _preguntó, mientras me besaba seductoramente el cuello, provocándome un escalofrío.

- _¡Maldito seas!.- _gruñí, le agarré suavemente de la nuca y le besé con pasión.- _Haces que pierda la cabeza._

Escuché su risa resonando en mi mente y mi espalda tocó contra algo blando, ya no estábamos en la cocina, sino en mi habitación, en mi cama.

- _Tú también haces que yo pierda la mía.- _dijo mientras sus labios recorrían mi cuello y clavícula. Yo me arqueé un poco contra él, ágilmente se deshizo de mi camiseta y su labios siguieron descendiendo lentamente.

- _¿Estás seguro que eres el Dios de la Maldad y no el del Sexo?.- _le pregunté mordiéndome el labio inferior.

Él me miró sonriendo traviesamente, se pasó la lengua por los labios y empezó a darme pequeños mordisquitos por mi abdomen y por mis caderas.

- _¿Y tú estás segura de que no eres alguna especie de demonio creado para provocarme intensos y perpetuos deseos carnales en tu presencia?_.- me preguntó él, subiendo lentamente otra vez.

- Oh, sí… soy una súcubo.- dije en voz alta riéndome mientras enredaba mis dedos en su pelo y le besaba con pasión.

Mientras nos besábamos empecé a desabrocharle la camisa y le clavé ligeramente mis uñas en su torso, él siseó no sé si de dolor o placer, diría que fue lo segundo porque capturó mi labio inferior entre sus dientes y me mordió suavemente. Desabrochó mis pantalones y me los quitó apuradamente, cada segundo que pasaba notaba como a Loki le costaba mantener su deseo a raya.

Decidí tomar la iniciativa, me desabroché mi sujetador, lo tiré al otro lado de la habitación y logré ponerme encima de Loki, el cual me miraba con los ojos encendidos de deseo y una sonrisa en los labios.

- _¿Hoy mandas tú, querida?_.- me preguntó mientras colocaba una de sus manos en mi cadera y la otra empezaba a acariciar y pellizcar mi pezón derecho.

Yo jadeé de placer y asentí mientras me mordía el labio, iba a levantarme para quitarme el culotte pero Loki me mantuvo quieta en el sitio, su sonrisa se había ampliado y negó con la cabeza. Observé como el resto de nuestra ropa desaparecía y noté su dura erección contra mi muslo, me moví un poco para acomodarme en él y comencé a bajar muy lentamente, sintiendo como cada milímetro de él entraba en mí aunque, antes de acabar el juego, él entró de un solo movimiento.

- _Me estabas volviendo loco con esa tortura.-_me dijo Loki mientras gruñía de placer.

Yo sonreí un poco maliciosamente y volví a salir un poco de él, pero él me agarró de la cadera y volvió a entrar. Gemí de placer, empecé a moverme a un ritmo lento y él se incorporó, quedando los dos muy juntos mientras seguíamos el ritmo de forma más lenta pero más profunda.

Estuvimos en esa postura durante un buen rato, sintiéndonos mutuamente. Loki levantó la cabeza para mirarme fijamente y yo le miré a su vez, me acarició la mejilla y nos besamos. Su mano se movió hasta mi sien y sentí su placer recorriendo mi cuerpo, gemí en sus labios y empecé a moverme un poco más rápido, él acompañó mis movimientos.

- _Loki, no duraré mucho así.- _le conseguí transmitir mentalmente entre el placer que nublaba mi juicio y mis sentidos.

- _Yo tampoco, querida.- _me dijo él. Se separó un poco de mí y me pareció notar cierta duda en sus ojos esmeraldas. Me daba la sensación que era por lo de la vinculación pero eso ya no me daba miedo, asentí ligeramente.

Él bajó un poco su cabeza, empezando a besarme el cuello y bajó hasta cubrirme con sus labios mi pezón izquierdo mientras su mano jugaba con el derecho. Era tanto el placer que las primeras olas del orgasmo no tardaron en sacudir mi cuerpo, Loki me miró y yo enterré mi cara en su cuello mientras gemía su nombre. Le mordí con bastante fuerza en mi momento cumbre y él llegó a su orgasmo.

En ese momento vi como si yo resplandeciese un poco, tenía un aura rojiza a mi alrededor, miré a Loki y él también tenía un aura color azulada, nuestras dos auras se mezclaron creando un intenso color violeta; también noté un agudo dolor en mi muñeca derecha y vi que tenía un intrincado tatuaje estilo celta en forma de pulsera, en la parte interior del tatuaje había escrito algo en rúnico y tenía unas especies de diamantes color esmeralda, uno al principio y otro al final de la inscripción.

Miré a Loki, el cuál miró su propia muñeca tatuada con el ceño ligeramente fruncido y luego su cara se iluminó con una sonrisa de felicidad mientras me inclinaba en cama y me besaba con dulzura. Sentía la felicidad de Loki fluyendo por mí y eso me hacía feliz, pero estaba ligeramente confusa por el tatuaje y su significado.

-Es algo así como el intercambio de anillos en las nupcias humanas.- me dijo Loki, besándomelo suavemente.- En el tuyo pone mi nombre y en el mío, el tuyo. Las gemas simbolizan el alma de la otra persona y, como bien decís los humanos, los ojos son las ventanas del alma, por eso las gemas son del color de los ojos de la otra persona.

- Es increíble, Loki. Aparte de que hasta parece empalagoso proviniendo de ti.- dije bromeando. Él se rio y me miró sonriente.

- Jeg elsker deg, min elskede.- susurró Loki. No supe lo que significaban esas palabras pero pude sentir con qué intención las decía, noté el sentimiento que impulsaba esas palabras a salir de la boca de Loki y mi corazón se saltó varios latidos.

- Creo que yo también te quiero.- le respondí titubeante sin mirarle, notando como me ruborizaba.

- Min elskede, significa mi amada en noruego.- susurró Loki en voz muy baja, acariciándome el pelo.

Yo estaba completamente alucinada mirando mi tatuaje, Loki se tumbó en cama y, cuando lo miré, me sorprendí encontrándolo profundamente dormido. Nunca lo había visto dormir, tenía el rostro relajado y era como un ángel de cabellos oscuros. Le acaricié esos rasgos preciosos de su cara y le di un pico en los labios.

- _Buenas noches, mi príncipe.- _le susurré mentalmente. Como respuesta él pasó su brazo por mi cintura y me acercó más a él.

Nos dormimos abrazados juntos con una sonrisa en los labios.

* * *

Autora: Bueno, espero que os haya gustado este capítulo que me ha costado bastante escribirlo la verdad... no sé, lo de la vinculación y demás era algo que tenía pensado desde el principio pero que me ha sido difícil plasmar en escrito. Muchas gracias por las reviews. ;)  
Greetings humans!


	15. Las cosas se complican

Nota de la autora: Otro capítulo más para la colección... no digo más. Muchas gracias por todas las reviews. Sois los mejores!

* * *

Me levanté a la mañana siguiente con una extraña sensación recorriéndome el cuerpo, era una especie de hormigueo. _Supongo que será por la vinculación. _Me giré en cama para mirar a Loki, seguía durmiendo pacíficamente, le separé un par de mechones de la cara y le besé la frente. Era el ser más hermoso que jamás había visto nunca. _Realmente parece cansado._

Salí de la cama y me metí en la ducha, mientras me duchaba analicé concienzudamente el tatuaje, la verdad es que era precioso y me encantaba.

Me puse un albornoz y encendí la televisión, en las noticias decían que esta noche hubo muchos atentados terroristas dispersos por todo el mundo y nadie sabía quien había sido. No le di mucha importancia aunque me resultó muy extraño. Miré el reloj, eran las 11:00. _¡Vaya par de dormilones! _Me reí un poco, generalmente era yo la que más dormía siempre. Apagué la televisión y encendí el equipo de música, puse el Ipod en aleatorio y sonó Nothing Else Matters de Metallica, subí el volumen y canté la canción en voz alta.  
_  
__"So close no matter how far, couldn't be much more from the heart__  
__Forever trusting who we are… And nothing else matters  
__  
Never opened myself this way, life is ours, we live it our way__  
__All these words I don't just say… And nothing else matters  
__  
Trust I seek and I find in you. Every day for us something new__  
__Open mind for a different view… And nothing else matters_

_Never cared for what they do__  
__Never cared for what they know  
__But I know_

_So close no matter how far, It couldn't be much more from the heart__  
__Forever trusting who we are… And nothing else matters_

_Never cared for what they do__  
__Never cared for what they know__  
__But I know_

_I never opened myself this way, life is ours, we live it our way__  
__All these words I don't just say… And nothing else matters_

_Trust I seek and I find in you. Every day for us something new__  
__Open mind for a different view… And nothing else matters_

_Never cared for what they say, never cared for games they play__  
__Never cared for what they do, never cared for what they know__  
__And I know, yeah, yeah…_

_So close no matter how far, couldn't be much more from the heart__  
__Forever trusting who we are… __No, nothing else matters"_

Terminé de cantar y la siguiente canción fue Dani California de Red Hot Chili Peppers, una de las canciones que más me animaban cuando estaba deprimida porque mentalmente recordaba el video y empezaba a reírme yo sola. Hoy no era de esos días tristes.

La siguiente canción me hizo reírme aún más, era Lord of Lies de Týr, una canción dedicada a Loki. Comencé a cantarla en voz alta mientras saltaba por el salón.

_"__See me rise, out of fact and fiction, sacrifice…  
Raise your hands for my love and legend of these lands__"  
_  
En un momento noté alegría recorriéndome, pero no provenía de mí, iba a girarme cuando las manos de Loki se asentaron en mis caderas y él me besó el cuello.

- Vaya… ¡Buenos días! Ya pensaba que iba a tener que llamar a la grúa para que te levantaran de cama.- dije en broma.

Loki me giró y me besó en los labios con suavidad, sentía su felicidad recorriendo mi cuerpo y eso me hizo sonreír contra sus labios.

- _Pareces de buen humor.- _le dije contenta.

- _Confieso que es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que me siento completamente feliz.- _me contestó mientras sus labios bajaban por mi cuello.- _Creo que es por culpa de cierta pelirroja.  
_  
- Entonces habrá que celebrarlo.- dije sonrojándome y solté una pequeña risa.- Kari todavía duerme así que, ¿qué te parece si vamos al supermercado y preparamos un desayuno memorable?

- Me gusta la idea.- dijo Loki antes de besarme nuevamente.

Cuando se separó ya estábamos vestidos, él llevaba una camisa a juego con sus ojos y unos pantalones vaqueros oscuros que quitaban el aliento; me miré y me quedé con la boca abierta, yo llevaba un ligero vestido verde esmeralda de corte moderno y unas sandalias. Miré a Loki entrecerrando los ojos.

- Dijiste que había que celebrarlo, ¿verdad? ¿Para celebrar algo no hay que estar presentables?.- me preguntó mientras una ligera sonrisa asomaba en sus labios.

Gruñí un par de improperios y fuimos al supermercado, obviamente llamábamos ligeramente la atención por ir tan arreglados a hacer la compra.

Salíamos del supermercado cuando noté que Loki se tensaba, me giré para mirarlo y vi que su ropa había pasado a ser la armadura de guerra Asgardiana, lo que causó que mucha gente se pusiera nerviosa y huyera de nosotros. _¿Qué ocurre Loki? _De repente, hubo un ligero vendaval y Thor aterrizó enfrente de nosotros, Loki se puso delante de mí.

- Hermano, no he venido a atacarte. Tengo que hablar contigo.- dijo Thor.- Vengo a advertirte de que el Midgard corre peligro.

- ¿Por qué crees que voy a ayudarte?.- preguntó Loki fríamente.

Escuché el familiar ruido de los rayos repulsores y Iron Man apareció al lado de Thor, se levantó la parte delantera del casco y Tony Stark miró seriamente a Loki.

- Pues porque el problema son tus antiguos amiguitos, los Chitauri.- dijo Tony.

Pude ver como Loki fruncía los labios. _¡Mierda! ¿Tan pronto?.- _pensó con amargura.

_- ¿Tan pronto qué?.- _le pregunté mentalmente.

- _Él quiere el Teseracto, dijo que si yo no se lo conseguía me iba a arrepentir.-_ me respondió Loki.- _Thanos ha venido a por mí.  
_  
- _Cuéntaselo a ellos.- _le dije seria. Él me miró y yo asentí, apretó los músculos de la mandíbula y supe que no le gustaba nada la idea de pregonar que esto también era culpa suya y de que necesitaba ayuda para evitar la destrucción de este planeta. Loki suspiró.

- Es Thanos, un ser que conocí en el exilio.- dijo mirando fríamente a Thor y a Tony.- Ha venido a por el Teseracto y a matarme por no habérselo entregado.

- Entonces solamente te quieren a ti, el Teseracto está seguro en Asgard.- dijo Tony.

- ¿Crees que eso parará la destrucción de tu planeta, hombre de metal?.- dijo Loki con una fría sonrisa.

- Así que fueron los Chitauri los causantes de los ataques a todas esas ciudades, ¿no?.- pregunté mirando a Tony.

- Así es. Los de S.H.I.E.L.D me llamaron esta misma mañana todos histéricos regañándome por no estar localizable ayer que, por cierto, menuda montaste.- dijo mirando a Loki y volvió a mirarme.- También querían que les ocultase los hechos a los medios de comunicación evitando que cundiera el pánico pero tenemos que actuar pronto porque los Chitauri no se andan con chiquitas.- me respondió Tony.- Por cierto, me alegro de verte. Ya no respondes a mis llamadas.- continuó con un guiño.

Loki se tensó todavía más y Tony se puso el casco y levantó las manos rápidamente.

- Era broma, era broma. No hace falta ser tan susceptible con tu chica, hombretón.- dijo nervioso.

- Dejémonos de trivialidades.- dijo Thor.- ¿Sabes dónde puede estar Thanos ahora?

- No, pero seguro que está cerca de aquí, buscándome.- respondió Loki.- ¿Confías en mí después de lo de ayer?.- le preguntó Loki con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

Yo puse los ojos en blanco, maldita fuera la necesidad que tenía Loki de fastidiar a Thor. Tony se levantó el casco otra vez, habló por el intercomunicador con S.H.I.E.L.D pidiéndoles que Natasha y Clint vinieran ipso facto y que intentaran localizar a Bruce. Los Vengadores eran necesarios otra vez si Thanos pretendía destruir la tierra.

- Tony, diles que necesito que me hagan un favor.- le dije a Stark.- Quiero que se lleven a mi hermana lejos de aquí a un lugar seguro y, cuando digo seguro, quiero decir que si todo el puto mundo muere quiero que ella sobreviva.

Stark se lo retransmitió a los de S.H.I.E.L.D y ellos aceptaron a llevarse a Kari en un Quinjet que llegaría junto con el de Natasha y Clint.

- ¿Qué hay de Bruce?.- pregunté.

- Está ilocalizable y están haciendo todo lo posible, supongo que él ya se olerá algo de lo que está pasando y vendrá pronto a echarnos una mano como la vez en la que tu novio falló con lo de dominar la Tierra y esas cosas.- me respondió Tony con una sonrisa.

- Yo que tú dejaría de buscarle las cosquillas.- le advertí.

- ¡Vamos! Si ahora estamos en el mismo bando, no hay que ser tan susceptibles con el hecho de que le pateásemos el culo el año pasado.- continuó Tony.

Yo miré a Loki y noté que estaba empezando a mosquearse.

- _No le sigas el juego, ya sabes como es.- _le dije a Loki.

Loki me miró con una sonrisa maliciosa y supe que no me iba a hacer caso.

- El único que me pateó el culo, como tú dices, y no fue literalmente, fue el hombre bestia.- respondió Loki dando un paso hacia Tony. Éste se empezó a poner nervioso otra vez y se volvió a poner el casco.- ¿Tienes miedo de mí, hombre de metal?

- No, simplemente tomo precauciones.- respondió Tony dando un paso atrás.

Pero se quedó completamente quieto al notar que chocaba contra algo, más bien contra alguien. Giró un poco la cabeza y se encontró con una proyección de Loki que tenía una daga apuntándole debajo del cuello, en un punto crítico. Iron Man levantó las manos derrotado.

- Vale, tú ganas. Oh, poderoso señor.- dijo Tony en tono temeroso.- No volveré a criticarte ni hacer bromas sobre ti.

- Así me gusta.- respondió Loki satisfecho, la proyección desapareció.

- ¿Tenías que hacerlo, no?.- le pregunté a Loki. Que me miró levantando las cejas en gesto inocente.- De todas formas tú te lo buscaste, Anthony.- le dije a Tony, señalándolo.

Escuchamos sirenas de policía a lo lejos, no me había dado cuenta de lo muchísimo que habíamos llamado la atención a plena luz del día. Murmuré un improperio.

- _Vamos a tu casa hasta que los de S.H.I.E.L.D lleguen. Yo nos ocultaré.-_ me dijo Loki y yo asentí.

Él invocó una especie de nube negra a nuestro alrededor y fuimos hasta casa, aprovechando ese momento.

- Ellos llegarán aquí en una hora aproximadamente, dicen que vayamos al Hotel Carris Beiramar.- nos informó Tony mientras subíamos en mi ascensor.

- Vale, eso está a 3 minutos de aquí.- le dije yo.

* * *

Entramos en mi apartamento y nos encontramos con una recién despierta Kari que nos miró con ojos soñolientos hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que veía.

- ¡Ostia puta!.- exclamó.

- Sin duda es su hermana.- dijo Tony riéndose mientras se quitaba el casco.- Tienen el mismo tipo de carisma.- se quedó callado, escuchando de fondo lo que sonaba por el equipo de música. Back in Black de AC/DC.- Y tiene buen gusto musical, me cae bien.

Ella se sonrojo y entró corriendo de vuelta a su habitación.

- ¡Oh, qué mona!.- dijo Tony.

- Ni se te ocurra reírte de mi hermana o te cortaré los huevos.- le amenacé.- Bueno, podéis poneros cómodos. ¿Alguien quiere café o algo?.- pregunté.- Yo necesito café.- murmuré dirigiéndome a la cocina.

- Yo quiero un café.- dijo Tony, tirándose en el sofá.

- Si no es molestia, yo también quisiera uno, Yami.- me pidió Thor.

Mientras esperaba a que la cafetera estuviera lista noté a Loki detrás de mí, me giré y lo miré.

- _¿Estás preocupado?.- _le pregunté. Él me miró fijamente, yo me acerqué a él y él me acarició el brazo distraídamente.

- _Sí.- _admitió.- _Thanos es muy poderoso y si viene con los Chitauri vamos a tener problemas._

- No me preocupa.- le dije mirando a esos preciosos ojos esmeraldas y empecé a darle piquitos en los labios, noté como su humor empezaba a aligerarse.

Él pasó sus brazos por mi cintura y me acercó a él mientras nos besábamos, el deseo volvía a surgir entre nosotros. Escuché un ligero ruido y me separé de Loki, pillando a Thor desprevenido, observándonos asombrado.

- D-disculpad, no pretendía interr…- tartamudeó Thor incómodo, mirando para todos lados excepto hacia nosotros.

- No pasa nada, Thor.- le dije, separándome de Loki.

Nos tomamos el café en el salón, Thor nos miraba extrañado a Loki y a mí de vez en cuando, hasta que Loki se hartó.

- ¿Tienes algún problema "hermano"?.- le soltó ácidamente.- Ya estoy empezando a enfadarme por la forma en la que nos miras. Si tienes algo que decir suéltalo ya.

Thor dio un sobresalto y nos miró nervioso, se rascó el pelo y suspiró.

- Simplemente me parece extraño, hermano.- dijo Thor suavemente.- Nunca te atrajeron los mortales y ahora… bueno…

- Ahora está intimando con una, ¿no?.- terminé yo.

- Exacto.- dijo Thor mirándome.- ¿Desde cuando, si no es indiscreción, estáis…eeehhmmm… juntos?

- No es asunto tuyo.- replicó Loki. Yo miré a Loki seriamente y éste gruñó por lo bajo.

- Realmente no lo sé ni yo.- dije sin mirar a Thor.- Digamos que Loki me llamó la atención desde que lo vi en Stuttgart, aunque intentase matarme.- recalqué mordazmente.

Loki me miró ligeramente sorprendido y tanto Thor como Tony hicieron lo mismo.

- Así que fue amor a primera vista, ¿eh?.- dijo Tony.

- Digamos atracción a primera vista.- remarqué con una sonrisa, sonrojándome ligeramente.

- _¿Y aún así te hiciste la dura conmigo? ¡Qué cruel!.- _me dijo Loki en tono falsamente dolido.

- _Puede que me resultaras atractivo pero no hacías méritos para ganarte mi confianza, listillo.- _le repliqué sonriendo.

- ¿Podéis dejar de follar mentalmente y hacernos caso?.- preguntó Tony con tono entre irritado y divertido.

Yo me sonrojé más y Loki lo miró de forma asesina. Thor también se sonrojó un poco ante el comentario indecente.

- Creo que voy a hablar con mi hermana. No destrocéis nada, ¿entendido?.- les dije levantándome del sillón y encaminándome al cuarto de Kari.

Entré en la habitación de Kari y ella se sobresaltó, ya estaba vestida.

- Hola, enana.- le dije yo suavemente.

- Ese era Iron Man, ¿verdad?.- me preguntó ella nerviosa. Yo asentí con la cabeza.- ¿De qué lo conoces? ¿Qué hace aquí?

- Lo conozco porque peleé a su lado para derrotar a Loki el año pasado.- dije mientras me acercaba a ella.

- No jodas que fuisteis vosotros los del ataque alienígena.- preguntó.

- El del ataque fue Loki, nosotros lo evitamos como te dije. Y ahora tenemos otro problema, otro gilipollas va a intentar meternos en problemas, así que necesito que hagas algo por mí.- le dije acariciándole el pelo.- Necesito que estés a salvo, unos amigos vendrán a recogerte en breves y te llevarán a un lugar seguro.

- ¡No! No pienso…- empezó a decir, pero le corté.

- Loki no dejará que me pase nada, Kari.- le dije.- Está decidido y me da igual que te enfades, cariño.

Ella puso un mohín pero acabó asintiendo a regañadientes. Yo le sonreí y la abracé con fuerza.

- Venga, haz una maleta o así con tus cosas.- susurré mientras la apretaba contra mí.

Llamaron suavemente a la puerta, fui a abrirla y ahí estaba Loki, mirándome con cierta preocupación.

- Ya han llegado, están en el hotel.- dijo simplemente.

Yo asentí y me giré hacia Kari, que ya tenía la mochila preparada. Salimos al salón, todos teníamos cara de concentración y seriedad. Nos fuimos encaminando al hotel sin decir ni una palabra más.

* * *

En la entrada del hotel estaban Nick Fury, María Hill, Natasha y Clint, acompañados de un par de soldados más de S.H.I.E.L.D.

- Te prometo que estará a salvo.- me dijo Nick, acercándose mientras miraba a Kari.

Kari se encogió, ligeramente intimidada por Fury y yo le pasé un brazo por los hombros para tranquilizarla, miré a Fury fríamente.

- Más te vale que cumplas tus promesas.- mi tono de voz fue tan frío que Fury se quedó quieto mirándome sorprendido.

- _Me encanta esa faceta tan seria.- _susurró Loki divertido.- _Aunque creo que lo que me gusta es cuando la utilizas en contra de otros, querida.  
_  
- Kari, éstos son los hombres que cuidarán de ti hasta que todo se normalice.- le dije a Kari, mirándola con cariño.

Ella asintió y me abrazó con fuerza, se giró hacia Loki y, para sorpresa de éste, también lo abrazó.

- Cuida de mi hermana, por favor.- le dijo entre lágrimas.

Loki se mantuvo en silencio pero sonrió ligeramente para tranquilizarla. Nick Fury les hizo un gesto a dos de los soldados y éstos acompañaron a Kari.

Nos llevaron a una de las salas de reuniones y allí estuvimos hablando durante horas sobre el ejército Chitauri, sus puntos fuertes y débiles; también hablamos sobre Thanos y lo poco que sabíamos sobre él. Loki comentó que sabía que ese ser había estado saliendo con la propia muerte y eso nos dejó bastante desanimados.

Al final trazamos un plan para llamar la atención de Thanos, Loki iba a provocarlo mediante los medios de comunicación para pelear en Vigo, previamente desalojada, y aquí se libraría la batalla. Al menos eso era lo que esperábamos.

- Bueno chicos.- dijo Nick Fury.- Ahora descansad y mucha suerte mañana.

Subí a la habitación que compartía con Loki pero él no estaba a la vista, sin embargo notaba su presencia cerca. Así que me concentré, lo busqué mentalmente y supe que estaba en la azotea.

Llegué a la azotea y Loki estaba de espaldas a mí, mirando el cielo. Sus pensamientos se mezclaban unos con otros a una velocidad pasmosa pero en todos estaba el sentimiento de preocupación, miedo y culpa.  
_  
_- _¿Estás bien?.- _le pregunté acariciando su espalda.

- _No.- _gimió llevándose las manos a la cabeza y respirando aceleradamente.- _Te has vinculado a mí, supuestamente para estar a salvo. Y he logrado lo contrario, te he condenado a muerte.- _soltó un gruñido de frustración.

- No querría que fuera de otra forma, Loki.- susurré y me abracé a él.

Mientras estábamos abrazados escuché como él pensaba que no quería que yo fuera a la batalla y empezaba a pensar en alguna forma de evitarlo.

- Te estoy escuchando_.- _canturreé. – Voy a ir a la batalla, Loki. Voy a estar a tu lado.

El soltó una pequeña carcajada y me besó en la cabeza.

- Lo siento, tenía que intentarlo.- dijo él, podía notar la sonrisa en sus labios.- Entonces tal vez debamos disfrutar de esta preciosa noche.

Aparecimos en nuestra habitación de hotel, sus labios se pegaron a los míos con necesidad y yo correspondí el beso de igual forma, sintiendo su incertidumbre y sus miedos… _¿O son los míos?_

Fui dirigiendo a Loki hacia la ducha mientras nos quitábamos mutuamente la ropa y nos dábamos mimos y caricias por todo el cuerpo. Loki me acorraló contra la pared de la ducha y nos besamos pasionalmente, mis manos recorrieron su torso desnudo y él me abrazó contra su cuerpo mientras abría el grifo del agua caliente.

Noté como su erección comenzaba a crecer contra mi abdomen y una idea que se me ocurrió me hizo sonrojarme. Loki se apartó ligeramente de mí entre confundido y divertido.

- ¿Qué ha sido eso?.- me preguntó con una sonrisa lasciva.

Me sonrojé violentamente y me mordí el labio inferior, evitando por todos los medios mirar a Loki y volver a pensar en esa idea. Nunca había hecho nada semejante. _¿Por qué cojones he pensado eso?  
_  
- Tal vez quieras probar algún juego nuevo.- ronroneó Loki, mordiéndome el lóbulo de la oreja juguetonamente.- Además, siempre hay una primera vez para todo, min elskede.

El tono de su voz me provocó un escalofrío de antelación por todo el cuerpo y lo miré a esos ojos esmeraldas que me tenían enganchada desde hace ya tanto tiempo. Suspiré y me mordí el labio mientras mis manos descendían lentamente por su torso, después por su abdomen y, finalmente, alcanzaban su virilidad. Él jadeó suavemente al contacto y comencé a acariciarlo lentamente, temiendo hacerle daño. De repente Loki cerró su mano sobre la mía y lo miré sonrojándome mientras él aumentaba la velocidad de las caricias y su cara era la personificación de la lujuria y la lascivia. Sentí el placer que le estaba proporcionando y, si eso no era suficiente, los gemidos que escapaban de sus labios eran confirmación de sobra. Con su otra mano me rodeó la cintura, me acercó a él y empezó a besarme el cuello.

No me había dado cuenta de que su mano ya no estaba sobre la mía, sino acariciándome; me recorrió lentamente la espalda desde el omóplato hasta la cadera y empezó a acariciar mi sexo, al principio con suavidad pero después su ritmo se volvió más acelerado porque su deseo estaba empezando a nublar nuestros sentidos.

Retiré mi mano y el gimió en protesta, pero le sonreí con malicia y, cuando él vio en mi mente lo que se me había ocurrido ahora, sonrió también.

- Creo que he corrompido tu inocencia_.- _ronroneó.- _Pero me encanta._

Yo no le respondí sino que me arrodillé delante de él y le miré desde mi posición, él me acarició la mejilla con el pulgar.

- ¿Estás segura?_.-_ me preguntó con voz ronca.

Podía notar perfectamente la excitación que le provocaba la idea de lo que iba a hacerle, yo quería hacerlo pero tenía miedo de no hacerlo bien.

Sin dejar de mirarle acerqué mi boca a su miembro y lo lamí una sola vez, la reacción de Loki fue inmediata, ahogó un jadeo y sentí el impulso de placer que le recorrió con ese simple gesto. Volví a lamerlo, esta vez más despacio y prolongadamente.

- _¡Por Yggdrasil Yami, me estás volviendo loco de placer!.- _me dijo y gimió, confirmando sus palabras.

Me lo introduje en la boca lentamente y Loki soltó un sonido gutural que se asemejaba más al de un animal que al de un hombre, comencé a llevar un ritmo rápido, cegada por el placer que sentía desde Loki. Él nos llevó hasta la cama en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, continué proporcionándole mis atenciones y noté como el placer dominaba los sentidos de Loki, su respiración se volvía más errática y su cuerpo se tensaba ante la inminente llegada del clímax.

Antes de que eso sucediera, él me apartó de su cuerpo con rapidez, me tumbó sobre la cama y me penetró con pasión pero también había otro sentimiento más, desesperación. Su boca encontró rápidamente mi pezón derecho y empezó a lamerlo y chuparlo con ansia mientras que su mano se centraba en el otro. Era demasiado placer y, justo cuando empecé a gemir su nombre ante la llegada de mi orgasmo, él jadeó con fuerza anunciándome el suyo propio. Nos besamos, silenciando nuestros mutuos gemidos y temblando de placer.

Loki se separó un poco y apoyó su cabeza en mi pecho, yo lo abracé suavemente contra mí y me quedé dormida al instante.

* * *

Me desperté un par de horas después sola en cama y, por una milésima de segundo, sentí pánico hasta que mis ojos se posaron en la figura que miraba ausentemente por la ventana pero que, al notar mi desasosiego, se giró hacia mí.

- ¿Estás bien?.- me preguntó con un susurro.

- Eso mismo te iba a preguntar.- le respondí con un suspiro.- Me he sobresaltado al no verte en cama y he pensado que habías sido capaz de cometer alguna estupidez inusual en ti.

Él sonrió débilmente y se tumbó en la cama conmigo.

- Le he estado dando vueltas a cierta idea desde que supe que Thanos andaba cerca.- me confesó.

- Ni se te ocurra.- le siseé, cogiéndole del pelo con fuerza pero sin hacerle daño.

- Soy demasiado egoísta como para sacrificarme de esa manera, mi amor.- dijo él, sonriendo más ampliamente. Era la primera vez que me llamaba así en voz alta y me sonrojé ligeramente.- Aparte eso significaría alejarme de ti y, como he dicho, soy muy egoísta y lo último que me apetece es eso mismo.

Me cogió de la cintura posesivamente y me mordisqueó los labios, haciendo que yo soltase un ligero gemido. Me miró fijamente a los ojos y su mente conjuró un pensamiento que no me esperaba.

- No podemos, Loki.- susurré, apartándome un poco de él.

- Puedo hacer lo que quiera, Yami.- dijo él con tono frío. Su mirada se había oscurecido y me tensé involuntariamente.- Vamos a irnos, vamos a olvidarnos de Thanos y todo esto. Juntos.

- No voy a hacerlo, ellos son mis amigos y no pienso huir como una cobarde solamente porque tú tengas miedo.- le repliqué con voz fría.

Una intensa rabia me recorrió pero no procedía de mí y supe que había herido fuertemente el orgullo de Loki. Él apretó los músculos de su mandíbula para controlarse y respiró con fuerza por la nariz, me acercó más hacia él mientras una fría sonrisa adornaba sus rasgos.

- Creo que te has olvidado de algo, querida.- siseó.- Tú eres mía. Vas a hacer lo que yo diga.

Me sentí sorprendida y dolida por esas palabras, sentí que mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y lo miré directamente.

- Y tú eres mío. Así que tú vas a hacer lo que YO diga.- le contesté con voz firme, remarcando el "yo".

Eso provocó un tumulto de sentimientos en Loki, logré diferenciar la sorpresa, la ira y la impotencia pero también había amor y cariño. Al final parece que ganó la impotencia porque Loki se levantó de cama y desapareció. Supe que no andaba en ningún lugar cercano pero también supe que no iba a cometer ninguna estupidez. Suspiré y una solitaria lágrima rodó por mi mejilla.

- _Buenas noches, mi príncipe.- _repetí la frase que le había dicho ayer, cuando nos vinculamos. _Qué poco duró la felicidad. ¡Joder!  
_  
Me dormí abrazando la almohada, sumida en un sueño turbio e inquieto.

* * *

Autora: oooohhh... se han peleado... :( En las rosas siempre hay espinas, no? Espero que os haya gustado. Y Thanos anda por ahí...chan,chan... las cosas se complican. Por favor, reviews con vuestras opiniones. Gracias! ^w^  
Greetings humans.


	16. Lucha hasta la muerte

Nota de la autora:Antes de leer el capítulo me gustaría que tuvierais en cuenta que no soy nada buena redactando peleas, ¿vale? Aunque aceptaré de buen grado todas las críticas y reviews. Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo mi fic a todos vosotros que empezasteis conmigo y seguiréis hasta el final.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente me despertaron unos toques en la puerta, me levanté sobresaltada, me vestí con un albornoz y abrí la puerta ligeramente, encontrándome con el rostro de Tony Stark.

- ¡Buenos días!.- me dijo con una sonrisa radiante.- ¡Hora de levantarse dormilones! Os ponéis a hacer cosas sucias por la noche y luego no os levantáis, ¿eh?.- sus ojos se desviaron a mi cuello.- Juzgando esa marca sí que hubo cosas sucias.

- ¡Cállate de una vez!.- le dije irritada.

- Por cierto, ¿está tu hombretón presentable? Quisiera hablar con él.- dijo Tony, sin perder la sonrisa.

A mí se me heló el aliento en los labios y mi corazón se encogió al recordar que Loki se había marchado y el por qué. Abrí la boca para decirle que él no estaba cuando una voz fría y sedosa respondió justo a mi espalda.

- ¿De qué quieres hablar conmigo?.- preguntó Loki.

- Solamente aclarar y pulir algunos puntos del plan.- dijo Tony.- Podemos charlar abajo mientras esperamos a que Yami se prepare.

Loki pasó por mi lado sin rozarme y salió de la habitación sin mirarme. Tony me miró arqueando las cejas en una pregunta silenciosa y yo cerré la puerta, luchando por contener las lágrimas. _Maldito prepotente de mierda._

- _¡Eres un gilipollas!_.- le espeté mentalmente a Loki.

No hubo respuesta alguna con lo que me quité de encima el sentimiento de pesar, me puse el Ipod a todo volumen escuchando Slipknot y Arch Enemy. La canción Under Black Flags We March de Arch Enemy hizo que una sonrisa fría y sin alegría adornase mi rostro, era la canción perfecta para prepararse para una guerra.

Me enfundé el uniforme de S.H.I.E.L.D, me puse el cinturón con las armas, esta vez yo tenía a mi disposición dos pistolas 9mm y una katana muy similar a la de la otra vez. Comprobé los cargadores y salí de la habitación.

Natasha salía de su habitación justo en ese momento y me sonrió débilmente.

- Yami...- comenzó, parecía no saber muy bien qué decir.

- No hay que decir nada, Tasha. Eres rusa, ¿recuerdas?.- le dije con una sonrisa y le pasé el brazo por los hombros.

Ella me correspondió pasándome el brazo por la cintura y nos encaminamos así al salón comedor. Allí estaban Clint, Thor, Tony y Loki sentados en una mesa, estaban concentrados hablando sobre algo.

Cuando entramos abrazadas al salón Loki me miró y noté ciertos celos por su parte, yo lo ignoré completamente y me dirigí con Tasha hacia Clint, ella se sentó a su lado y yo me senté entre ella y Thor.

- ¡Buenos días, Yami!.- me dijo Thor cortésmente.

- ¡Buenos días, Thor!.- le repliqué con una sonrisa.- ¿Descansaste bien?

- Sí, aunque estas camas no son tan cómodas como las de mis aposentos en Asgard.- me respondió tomando un sorbo de café.- Pero he descansado apropiadamente y estoy preparado para la batalla.

- ¿Siempre te enfrentas a las batallas sin miedo?.- le pregunté sonriendo.

- Sí, sin duda. Y tengo fé en nuestra victoria, Yami.- me respondió sonriéndome.

- Muy valiente, sí señor.- repliqué asintiendo.- Al fin y al cabo, por algo eres el Dios del Trueno.

Noté el gran pinchazo de celos y envidia que mi comentario había provocado en Loki, percibí su dolor ante la sensación de la traición y su ira. Lo ignoré con un suspiro y comencé a mordisquear una manzana a pesar de que no tenía hambre.

Steve entró en el salón comedor con paso decidido, tenía buen aspecto teniendo en cuenta la paliza que Loki le había dado hace menos de 3 días.

- ¡Buenas noticias! ¡Hemos encontrado a Banner y está de camino!.- dijo Steve.- Así que comenzaremos con el plan cuando él llegue y le hayamos informado.

- Bien, ya tenemos al machaca dioses.- dijo Tony sonriente, aunque su sonrisa desapareció cuando Loki lo miró fijamente y Tony carraspeó.- Estooo… nosotros ya tenemos la grabación preparada.

* * *

Bruce llegó menos de una hora después y nos saludó a todos estrechándonos las manos. De repente, se percató de la presencia de Loki y se tensó, frunciendo el entrecejo.

- Mi hermano ha venido a ayudarnos.- le dijo Thor, poniéndole un brazo sobre los hombros a Bruce.

- ¿Estás seguro que nos podemos fiar de él?.- le preguntó Bruce en un susurro.

- Sí, ahora lucha por otros motivos.- dijo Thor, mirándome de reojo.

Bruce me miró y yo me sonrojé ligeramente cuando él ató mentalmente los cabos, él miró hacia Loki sorprendido y me volvió a mirar a mí.

- Vaaaya.- fue lo único que Bruce atinó a decir.

Steve comenzó a explicarle a Bruce el plan que teníamos, él estaba de acuerdo con todo.

- ¿Dónde tendrá lugar la batalla?.- preguntó él.

- En la zona del Parque de Castrelos, es grande y boscoso, como Central Park. Esta vez los Chitauri tienen un objetivo diferente al de crear el caos así que eso es una ventaja.- dijo Tony.

- Esperemos que la táctica funcione y los atraigamos hacia esa zona.- dijo Steve.- Al menos a la mayoría.

Los demás asentimos con gesto ausente, cada uno concentrado en su misión.

- Chicos, ¡hora de vestirse!.- dijo Tony por el comunicador.- Fury, empezaremos con el plan en 20 minutos.

Tony nos dio los comunicadores a cada uno y se fueron a vestirse él y Steve, los demás ya estábamos preparados.

- ¿Tienes granadas flash?.- me preguntó Natasha.

Busqué por el cinturón, tenía 6 granadas y le asentí.

- Sí, ¿quieres alguna?.- le pregunté.

- No, era para saber si tenías.- me sonrió.

Llegaron Iron Man y el Capitán América y subimos a la azotea. Iron Man iba delante de nosotros y el resto fuimos en el Quinjet.

* * *

Ya en Castrelos cada uno adoptó su posición: la proyección de Loki, con su armadura de combate en medio del parque, en una zona desde la que se le podía ver claramente; Clint estaba en un tejado cercano desde el que tenía buen tiro; Natasha estaba sobrevolando la zona con el Quinjet en modo silencioso; Steve estaba cerca del río; Thor cerca de la carretera; Bruce estaba escondido detrás de unos arbustos; Iron Man estaba en otro edificio, preparado para cuando llegaran los primeros Chitauri y yo estaba próxima a la entrada principal del parque.

Todos estábamos perfectamente camuflados y lejos de la proyección de Loki, no queríamos que el plan se volviera en nuestra contra.

Habíamos retransmitido el mensaje de Loki a Thanos hace 15 minutos y todos esperábamos tensamente a algún movimiento. Nada, todo en silencio sepulcral y totalmente quieto.

De repente una explosión sacudió la tierra a los pies de la proyección Loki, ésta levantó las manos invitando a sus atacantes y yo me tensé.

- _No te preocupes, sabes que no soy yo.- _me dijo Loki mentalmente. Yo di un ligero sobresalto al escucharlo pero no le respondí.

- _¿Me ignoras?.- _preguntó Loki.- _¿Incluso sabiendo que puede que ambos muramos hoy?  
_  
Escuché un pequeño ruido a mi derecha y miré de reojo. _No hay nada… ¡Espera! _Me fijé detalladamente y pude ver una forma que mimetizaba con el entorno, como un camaleón. _¡Qué cabrones! Lo sabíamos._

Debíamos estar rodeados por los Chitauris pero ellos solamente veían la proyección de Loki y, efectivamente, cuando ellos se revelaron pudimos comprobar que teníamos un montón de Chitauris a nuestro alrededor pero la mayoría estaban concentrados entorno a Loki.

- 3… 2… 1…- contó hacia atrás Iron Man.- ¡YA!

Todos empezamos a disparar a la vez las granadas flash hacia el grupo principal de Chitauris, ellos empezaron a rugir y a contratacar, algunos de ellos atacaron a la proyección de Loki y, cuando ésta desapareció, rugieron más aún.

- ¡Estoy aquí, estúpidos seres!.- dijo Loki, desde detrás de ellos, invocando unas llamas alrededor del cada vez menor grupo de Chitauris para que no se dispersaran.

El resto de Chitauris empezaron a atacarnos pero ya era tarde, sus compañeros estaban acabados.

Ahora empezaba la batalla cara a cara, cada cual salió de su escondite y empezamos a pelear como en Nueva York. No sabíamos cuantos Chitauris se había traído Thanos, intuíamos que no demasiados dado que su propósito no era dominar, sino destruir y, para eso, esperábamos que él mismo se presentase. Empezaron a aparecer algunos Chitauris voladores y Natasha e Iron Man parecían no poder acabar con todos ellos, así que Hulk entró en escena.

No muy lejos de donde yo estaba, vi a un ser alto con una apariencia extraña llevaba unos ropajes color lila y amarillos y su cara era, no sabría explicarlo, pero humana seguro que no, era de un tono violáceo, le apunté con mis pistolas.

- _¡No!_.- me dijo Loki.- _Él es Thanos_.

- _Eso ya me lo había imaginado yo solita_.- le repliqué mordazmente.

- _Si le disparas atraerás su atención y nos matará en el acto. ¡Quiero que te escondas!_.- me dijo Loki con tono desesperado.

- _¡Tengo un blanco claro!.- _exclamé.

- _¡Eso no le hará nada!.- _me replicó enfadado.

Yo también estaba empezando a enfadarme, ya me estaba hartando de tenerlo en mi cabeza así que me concentré, me imaginé una gran puerta cerrándose entre Loki y yo y, de repente, dejé de sentirlo en mi mente.

- _¿Loki?.-_pregunté titubeante, me giré para mirarlo.

Él estaba a unos 50 metros de mí mirándome con un gesto de sorpresa. Palideció notablemente cuando se dio cuenta de lo que yo había hecho y empezó a caminar hacia mí pero fue interrumpido por varios Chitauri.

Yo me giré hacia donde estaba Thanos pero éste ya no andaba cerca así que seguí peleando, grité de dolor cuando uno de los Chitauri me arañó toda la espalda y caí de rodillas, me golpeó en la cara y quedé tumbada. Le sonreí al Chitauri entre el velo de sangre que me cubría los ojos y, con la katana, le corté los pies. Él cayó con un rugido y conseguí incorporarme para atravesarle la cabeza. Me quedé tumbada en el suelo recuperándome.

- ¡Maldita seas, Yami!.- siseó Loki, cogiéndome del brazo y obligándome a levantarme. Yo me quejé de dolor y él me miró preocupado.- No sé como lo has hecho pero necesito tener contacto mental contigo porque no puedo concentrarme en la pelea pensando que en cualquier momento vamos a caer muertos.- susurró apretándome contra un árbol.

Lo miré a la cara, él también tenía alguna que otra herida pero sus ojos brillaban con el furor de la batalla y, sin esperármelo, me besó con pasión. Cuando nos separamos, noté como yo tenía las mejillas enrojecidas y estaba casi sin aliento.

- Por favor, Yami.- me pidió suavemente.- Necesito nuestro vínculo mental.

Yo cerré los ojos y me concentré en esa puerta mental que había entre Loki y yo, hice que desapareciera y empecé a sentir otra vez su presencia en mi cabeza. Un intenso alivio me recorrió el cuerpo, sabía que no era mío y sonreí débilmente.

- _La próxima vez no seas tan testarudo conmigo, ¿vale?.- _le dije acariciándole el pelo.

- _Lo intentaré, min elskede.- _respondió él, sonriendo a su vez.- _Y por favor, ten más cuidado. Casi me vuelvo loco cuando vi lo que te hizo el último.-_dijo quitándome un poco de la sangre de mi frente.

Yo asentí y lo abracé, besándolo otra vez.

- Parejita, vuestra reconciliación es enternecedora pero, ¿podéis echarnos una mano?.- escuchamos la voz de Iron Man a través del comunicador.

Loki y yo nos separamos a la vez con una sonrisa en los labios y volvimos a la pelea.

- Chicos, Clint ha caído.- escuchamos la voz de Natasha.- Lograron rodearle y estaban dandole una paliza. Ahora está conmigo en el Quinjet.

- ¡Recibido!.- dijo Steve.

- ¡Joder! Aquí nadie tiene sentido del buen gusto a la hora de vestir.- escuché que decía Tony por el comunicador.- Vamos a hacerle un cambio de look.

Busqué con la mirada a Iron Man y lo vi a lo lejos, apuntando, pero antes de disparar algo salió contra él y lo estrelló a más de 100 metros contra uno de los edificios.

- ¿Tony?.- lo llamé a través del comunicador. Silencio.- ¿TONY?

Salí corriendo hacia allí, mientras informaba a los demás de que había visto a Thanos luchando contra Tony. De repente una gran sensación de miedo me invadió, no provenía de mí, y me paré en seco. Una visión me asaltó desde la mente de Loki, me veía a mí misma con Vanir y con Nanna y escuché una voz fría y gutural.

- _¿Quieres que esto llegue a suceder, Asgardiano?.- _preguntó la voz.

- _Sucederá_.- respondió Loki con voz firme pero estaba teñida por el miedo.

- _Depende de ti.- _dijo la voz con un tono aún más frío_.- Recupera el Teseracto y entrégamelo junto con tu vida por haberme fallado la vez anterior y dejaré que tu humana tenga tus vástagos en la Tierra sin ninguna repercusión.  
_  
- _Ella está vinculada a mí. Somos uno.- _respondió Loki.- _Si me matas, ella morirá también. Así que tu trato no me convence.  
_  
- _¿Acaso crees que no soy capaz de romper esa magia Asgardiana?.- _preguntó Thanos, soltando una fría carcajada.- _Tráeme el Teseracto y romperé la vinculación, te mataré y dejaré la Tierra con sus habitantes en paz._

Noté como Loki dudaba, se sentía tentado ante la oferta de Thanos, él podía acabar con esto rápidamente solo con sacrificarse a sí mismo.

- _¡Ni se te ocurra, Loki!.- _le dije mentalmente, empezando a correr hacia donde sabía que estaban.

Sentí la sorpresa de Loki cuando escuchó mi voz y sus dudas se disiparon, incluso sentí como su sonrisa se curvaba en sus labios.

- _Por muy tentadora que sea tu oferta.- _escuché la voz de Loki, más fría y firme.- _Me veo obligado a rechazarla.  
_  
Escuché el grito de dolor de Loki y me obligué a correr todavía más, disparando contra los Chitauri que se entrometían en mi camino y entorpecían mi marcha.

- Necesitamos ayuda. Thanos nos está dando una paliza a Loki y a mí.- escuché la voz de Steve. Iba a responderle que yo estaba de camino cuando de su comunicador escuché estática.

- ¿Steve? ¡Responde!.- le grité por el comunicador, mientras esquivaba un golpe.

Maté a dos Chitauri más, escuché otro grito de dolor y atravesé unos arbustos a la carrera, en ese momento una figura se estrelló contra un árbol a escasos metros de mí, era Loki. Miré hacia el claro y Steve estaba tirado en el suelo boca abajo, Thanos estaba levantando el pie para asestarle el golpe final.

- ¡NO!.- grité, apuntándole y disparado mientras corría hacia él.

El pie de Thanos bajó y un horrible 'crack'llegó hasta mis oídos, era el ruido de huesos rotos, era el sonido de la muerte_. _Mis rodillas me fallaron, caí al suelo en shock observando la grotesca escena que tenía ante mí y me sentí enferma.

- Eres un puto monstruo.- susurré, levantándome y apuntándole otra vez.

Thanos me miró con una sonrisa y empezó a caminar hacia mí. Iron Man se puso entre nosotros y le lanzó un par de rayos repulsores, también aparecieron Hulk y Thor pero, aún así, Thanos se los quitaba de encima como si fueran moscas.

En un momento cogió a Iron Man del hombro y lo levantó, echando hacia su otro brazo para atravesarlo de una estocada pero Thor y Hulk se echaron sobre este brazo para pararlo, Thanos ni se inmutó, acabó golpeándolos a los tres y mandándolos volando a varios metros de distancia.

Apareció Natasha con el Quinjet y abrió fuego indiscriminadamente contra Thanos, éste esquivó todas las balas a una velocidad increíble, arrancó un árbol y lo estrelló contra una de las turbinas del Quijet, provocando que éste se estrellara en el río.

- ¡Natasha!.- la llamé por el comunicador.- ¡Por favor! ¡Responde!

- Estoy bien.- me llegó su voz y suspiré de alivio.- Clint está inconsciente. Vamos a acabar con ese cabrón de una vez.- Miré hacia Thanos, estaba sonriendo con cara de prepotencia.

Alguien me pasó el brazo por la cintura y no me hizo falta mirar para saber que era Loki; Natasha se colocó a nuestro lado y lo mismo hicieron Iron Man, Hulk y Thor.

- Yami, coge esto.- me dijo Tony, tendiéndome una jeringuilla con un líquido púrpura.

- ¿Qué es?.- pregunté. Tony no me respondió, solamente miró hacia Thanos.

- _Es un suero que desarrollaron con los estudios del Teseracto, creen que podrá vencerle.- _me dijo Loki mentalmente.

Miré a Loki, pero él no me estaba mirando estaba mirando hacia Thor y este miró a Hulk. Ellos tenían otro plan aparte. Abrí la boca para decirles que todo era una locura pero en ese momento Iron Man disparó un par de cohetes hacia Thanos y todos ellos salieron corriendo hacia él, dejándonos a Natasha y a mí allí en medio con la boca abierta. _¿Qué coño?  
_  
- ¡Vamos!.- gritó Natasha.

Asentí y también fuimos corriendo, tuve que esquivar a Iron Man que había sido lanzado otra vez volando, Natasha le disparó una bala eléctrica a Thanos que logró distraerlo lo suficiente como para que Hulk y Thor lo cogieran cada uno de un brazo, Loki invocó unas cadenas de llamas verdes y ayudó a mantenerlo inmóvil. Thanos empezó a debatirse y a gruñir.

- Acabaré con vosotros de la forma más dolorosa posible.- nos dijo con un gruñido.- No tendréis un final tan benevolente como vuestro compañero.

Yo agarré la jeringuilla con fuerza, apreté los dientes y se la clavé en el cuello, vaciando el émbolo de golpe. Thanos se quedó mirándome con sorpresa, pero luego se removió y se soltó del agarre de Thor y me sujetó del cuello, levantándome en peso. Escuché como Loki gritaba mi nombre y vi como Thor se intentaba levantar.

- Tú morirás conmigo.- me dijo Thanos, intentando apretar más fuertemente pero parecía que no tenía fuerzas, su expresión fue de sorpresa y pude ver como su brazo se iba transformando en piedra hasta que quedó completamente petrificado.

- Una ayudita por favor.- pedí, a nadie en particular.

Thor me ayudó a bajar de allí y Loki vino rápidamente hacia mí, me acarició el cuello preocupado. Iron Man llamó por el comunicador a S.H.I.E.L.D para decirles que vinieran a recoger a la estatua de Thanos, el cadáver de Steve y para empezar a arreglar los destrozos.

Yo sentí como las lágrimas me quemaban en los ojos y empecé a llorar.

Vi como Natasha y Thor venían del Quinjet con un inconsciente Clint en brazos; Tony tenía el traje completamente destrozado, incluso había partes en las que se veía su cuerpo con heridas; Thor también tenía un feo golpe en la cara y algunas heridas de menor importancia, incluso Hulk sangraba por la nariz.

En esta batalla todos habíamos luchado, habíamos sangrado y, uno de nosotros, había perdido la vida.

Desvié mi mirada hacia el cuerpo de Steve y di un vacilante paso en su dirección pero Loki me agarró de la cintura y me acercó a sí mismo, abrazándome. Estuve abrazada a él, sollozando hasta que llegó un nuevo Quinjet de S.H.I.E.L.D.

Nick Fury bajó mirando atónito el cadáver de Steve y, con un gesto de pena, mandó que lo llevaran dentro de la nave. Nos miró a todos con gesto triste pero solemne.

- Muchas gracias a todos por habernos salvado.- dijo seriamente.- Organizaremos un funeral para el Capitán Steve Rogers mañana en Manhattan.

- Iremos.- dijo Tony Stark y los demás asentimos levemente con la cabeza.

- No esperaba menos de vosotros.- dijo Nick y me miró.- Tu hermana sigue a salvo y, cuando haya acabado el entierro, podrás ir a recogerla y para traerla tú misma, ¿te parece bien?

Yo asentí y él llamó por su comunicador al equipo de limpieza para empezar a dejar la ciudad como antes. Subimos al Quinjet y nos dirigimos a Nueva York.

* * *

Autora: ¿Qué os ha parecido? Que conste que me ha costado muchísimo escribir este capítulo... :I Espero vuestras reviews!  
Greetings humans.


	17. Cementery Gates

Nota de la autora: Buenas tardes a todos! I'm Back in Black! bueno, vamos allá... Nuevo capítulo.  
Perdonar el retraso, vale? XDDDD

* * *

En algún momento Clint había recuperado la consciencia, tenía tan mala cara como todos los demás. Él y Natasha hablaban en susurros cogidos de la mano, Tony estaba con Fury en la cabina de mandos, Bruce miraba el suelo cabizbajo, Thor estaba con la mirada perdida y Loki estaba abrazándome con fuerza mientras silenciosas lágrimas seguían rodando por mis mejillas. Cerré los ojos, esperando que el sueño me llevara.

- ¿Cómo se encuentra?.- escuché que le preguntaba Tony a Loki.

- Ella no es una guerrera, es fuerte pero esto le ha afectado demasiado. Yo no quería que ella pelease.- dijo Loki en un susurro, besándome la frente.

- Es muy testaruda, no ibas a conseguir que cambiara de opinión.- dijo Tony.- Al menos tú podrás ayudarla a pasar este mal trago.

Escuché como Loki suspiraba y una ligera impotencia lo invadía al dudar si iba a ser capaz de ayudarme.

- Por cierto, vamos a Nueva York.- comentó Tony.- Espero que no hagas como la última vez.

Noté como Loki se tragaba una réplica de las suyas y sonreía forzadamente. Lo abracé un poco más fuertemente y él empezó a acariciarme el pelo.

- _Descansa.-_me susurró mentalmente.

No fui capaz de dormir pero sí que estuve en un estado de duermevela, las caricias de Loki y el ronroneo de las turbinas eran como un sedante y me mantuve tranquila hasta que noté que descendíamos. Abrí los ojos, miré hacia Clint y Natasha, los cuales estaban acurrucados el uno contra el otro y desvié mi miraba hacia Loki, me miraba muy atentamente. Me acarició con suavidad la mejilla y se acercó para darme un ligero beso en los labios.

Apareció Tony desde la cabina de mandos y se sentó a mi lado.

- Ey, peque.- me dijo.- Thor y vosotros dos os quedaréis conmigo en la Torre Stark, supuse que iba a ser mejor que meteros en la base de S.H.I.E.L.D, ¿no?

- Gracias por el detalle.- dijo Loki. Yo asentí levemente sin apenas moverme de mi posición inicial.

Cuando aterrizamos en la azotea de la Torre Stark ya había anochecido y teníamos un pequeño grupo de paramédicos de S.H.I.E.L.D esperándonos. Del Quinjet bajamos Tony Stark, Thor, Loki y yo; Nick Fury, Clint, Natasha y Bruce se quedaron dentro.

- Nos vemos mañana. Descansad.- dijo Fury mientras el Quinjet despegaba.

Los paramédicos se acercaron rápidamente para atendernos a todos pero Loki no dejó que se acercaran a él o a mí.

- Yo soy un Dios, no lo necesito. Y yo cuidaré de ella.- dijo muy seriamente, mientras me pasaba un brazo por la cintura.

- Hermano, ella necesita cuidados médicos.- dijo Thor, acercándose.

- He dicho que yo cuidaré de ella.- dijo Loki.- ¿O es que acaso no crees que sea capaz…?

Yo interrumpí a Loki poniendo mi mano sobre su pecho, me volví para mirar a Thor de forma fría y éste paró su avance hacia nosotros.

- Si queréis privacidad os llevo a vuestro "apartamento".- dijo Tony mirándome sorprendido.- Ya vendré a que me curen después.

- Lo agradeceríamos.- dijo Loki, inclinando un poco la cabeza.

Tony asintió y empezó a caminar delante de nosotros, yo iba a seguirlo cuando Loki me cogió en brazos; me sorprendió pero no me quejé en absoluto.

- Ahora lo que es mi apartamento de la Torre Stark está dividido en 3 pisos.- Iba diciendo Tony.- Uno de ellos es donde vivimos Pepper y yo, otro es para alardear y tener algunas cosas que no caben en el principal, séase, un trastero muy ordenado, y el último es el trastero del trastero. Creo que vosotros estaréis bien en el trastero ordenado.

Loki arqueó una ceja mientras una sonrisa se le dibujaba en los labios y supe que se regocijaba ligeramente con el pensamiento de Thor en algún sitio incómodo. Él notó mi mirada, su sonrisa se amplió y me miró intentando poner cara inocente pero fallando en el intento; yo suspiré, negando con la cabeza y su expresión se volvió seria.

- _Min elskede, ¿estás bien?_.- me preguntó, sabía que estaba preocupado pero yo no podía evitarlo. Cada vez que intentaba sonreír me venía a la mente la cara de Steve y notaba como se me encogía el estómago, realmente no me podía creer que estuviera muerto.

Tony nos hizo pasar a un apartamento que estaba limpio y bastante ordenado.

- Esa es la cocina, tenéis ahí la habitación con baño incluido y, por esas escaleras, podéis llegar a mi apartamento directamente.- dijo Tony con una sonrisa.- Si necesitáis algo también podéis contactar con JARVIS.

- ¡Buenas noches señor Stark e invitados!.- dijo la voz de la Inteligencia Artificial.

- JARVIS, éstos son Loki y Yami, supongo que te acordarás de ellos.- dijo Tony.

- Efectivamente, tengo archivos de video de ambos y los datos que me pidió que...- respondió la IA pero Tony le cortó.

- Ya basta JARVIS, no hace falta darles toda la información.- dijo Tony visiblemente molesto.- Si te piden algo que esté dentro del parámetro C, se lo concedes y les das ayuda, ¿de acuerdo?

- Sí, señor.- contestó JARVIS.

Tony se volvió hacia nosotros sonriendo nerviosamente y se encaminó hacia la puerta mientras Loki lo seguía con la mirada y avanzaba un par de pasos en su dirección, intimidándolo.

- Bueno… esto… yo creo que os dejo tranquilos, ¿verdad?.- dijo abriendo la puerta e iba a salir apurado por ella, pero no contaba con encontrarse cara a cara con una furiosa Pepper Pots .

- ¿Dónde has estado?.- le espetó ella furiosa, luego lo observó más detenidamente.- ¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Y el resto del traje?.- luego miró hacia Loki y lo señaló.- ¿Qué hace él aquí?

- Si dejas de hacer preguntas y me das tiempo para responderlas podré contestarte…- empezó a decir Tony.

- ¡No estoy para tonterías!.- dijo Pepper iracunda.- ¡He pasado los últimos dos días preocupadísima por ti y ahora apareces como si vinieras de una guerra y con él!

- Es que, en realidad, venimos de una.- respondió Loki con una ligera sonrisa.

- ¿Cómo te atreves?.- empezó a decir Pepper mientras caminaba hacia Loki y, entonces, me vio.- Oh, dios mío, Yami, ¿estás bien?.- me preguntó mientras me abrazaba.- ¡Estás herida! ¡JARVIS!

- Sí, señorita Pots.- respondió la IA.

- Llama a una amb…

- No será necesario, yo cuidaré de ella.- dijo Loki cortando a Pepper mientras la miraba seriamente.

- Ni de broma, no dejaré que te acerques a ella.- respondió Pepper, alejándome de Loki.

- Pepper, será mejor que dejemos a los tortolitos solos, hay algunas cosas de las que te tengo que poner al corriente.- dijo Tony, acercándose cautelosamente.

Yo extendí mi mano derecha hacia Loki y él extendió la suya para coger la mía, Pepper me soltó y me abracé a Loki. Solamente quería dormir e intentar olvidar por un momento todo lo que había pasado.

- Bonitos tatuajes.- comentó Tony en tono casual cogiendo a Pepper de la mano.- Venga, vámonos. Ella va a estar bien.

Tony salió prácticamente arrastrando a Pepper consigo, cuando cerraron la puerta Loki me abrazó con fuerza y aparecimos en el baño.

Me besó suavemente en los labios, empezó a quitarme el cinturón, después me quitó el uniforme y me observó detenidamente durante un par de minutos, su expresión era de dolor al verme los golpes y magulladuras.

Él hizo desaparecer su ropa y nos metimos en la ducha. El agua caliente empezó a relajar nuestros entumecidos cuerpos y yo empecé a llorar otra vez.

- _Yo cuidaré de ti, min elskede. Siempre lo haré_.- dijo en voz baja mientras sus manos se paseaban por mi espalda.

Conforme sus manos me iban acariciando también iban borrando el rastro de dolor de los arañazos, después me besó en la sien donde me había golpeado el Chitauri y dejé de notar los pinchazos de dolor también en ese punto. Yo me sequé mis lágrimas y lo miré, él me besó y me abrazó contra él.

- Te quiero.- susurró tan bajo que pensé que me lo había imaginado.- Deberíamos descansar.

Salimos de la ducha, nos secamos y nos metimos en cama desnudos, me abracé fuertemente a Loki y él empezó a acariciarme el pelo.

De repente se tensó y se levantó de cama antes de que unos suaves golpes en la puerta anunciaran que alguien estaba al otro lado. Loki me miró mientras conjuraba sus ropajes asgardianos normales y abrió ligeramente la puerta.

- ¡Buenas noches! Espero que estéis cómodos, pero si no te molesta...- dijo Tony y se abrió paso al lado de Loki, entrando en la habitación, cuando me vio pareció relajarse.

- No la he matado, ni está enferma, ni sufriendo; si es eso lo que no te dejaba conciliar el sueño.- recalcó Loki con tono mordaz.

Yo me incorporé ligeramente en la cama, cubriéndome con las sábanas y miré a Tony con cara de pocos amigos.

- ¡Lo siento!.- dijo Tony.- Pero es que las cámaras de JARVIS en este apartamento dejaron de funcionar como por arte de magia hace 1 hora.- miró a Loki.- Por cierto, lo de casarse en secreto me ha parecido precioso, que lo sepáis.- comentó sarcásticamente.

Yo me quedé mirándolo atónita y Loki frunció el ceño.

- ¿A qué te refieres?.- preguntó Loki.

- Vi vuestros tatuajes e indagué, descubrí que muchas parejas nórdicas los llevaban hace siglos como símbolo de la consumación del matrimonio.- respondió Tony con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

- Chico listo... Aunque tal vez debas inmiscuirte en tus propios asuntos, no queremos que tu querida Pepper se entere de lo que pasó en Detroit, ¿verdad?.- dijo Loki con una sonrisa maliciosa.

- ¿Cómo demonios sabes…? ¡Yo estaba borracho!.- se defendió Tony sonrojándose.

- Vaya, no te gusta que indaguen en tu vida privada, a mí tampoco. Ya tenemos algo en común.- dijo Loki sonriendo más ampliamente.

- Qué simpático.- dijo Tony de forma sarcástica, me miró y luego miró a Loki otra vez.- Vale. Hasta dentro de unas horas. Los de S.H.I.E.L.D nos recogerán a las 12:00 y JARVIS os despertará a las 10:30, ¿de acuerdo?

Loki asintió y Tony se fue echándome una última mirada para asegurarse de que yo estaba bien. Loki cerró la puerta y se volvió hacia mí con una ligera sonrisa en los labios, con un gesto de su mano se volvió a quedar completamente desnudo y yo sentí la familiar sensación de la excitación recorrerme, no sabía si provenía de mí o de él.

Él se fue acercando lentamente a la cama hasta llegar hasta mí y me besó con pasión mientras sus manos me recorrían el cuerpo entero haciendo que el deseo nublase mi mente. Cuando él rompió el besó solté un pequeño gemido.

- Yo también te deseo, min elskede.- susurró, mientras sus labios se posaban suavemente en mi frente.- Pero es mejor que descansemos. Mañana va a ser un día duro.

Yo asentí, nos besamos una vez más y me dormí abrazada a él.

* * *

Me desperté cuando noté los labios de Loki sobre los míos, abrí los ojos lentamente y vi esos preciosos ojos esmeraldas. Loki me miraba con una ligera sonrisa en los labios, me volvió a besar y me acarició la mejilla.

- ¿Has dormido bien?.- me preguntó suavemente.

Yo asentí con la cabeza y me froté los ojos para despertarme. De repente la voz de JARVIS llenó la habitación.

- ¡Buenos días señorita Invers y señor Odinson! Ya son las 10:30 y por petición del señor Stark les pondré esta canción.- dijo JARVIS, cuando terminó de hablar, empezó a sonar "Long way to the top de AC/DC".

- ¿Odinson?.- preguntó Loki en voz alta, mirando ceñudo una de las cámaras que no funcionaban.

- Sí, señor. Eso fue lo que me dijo su hermano y el señor Stark dijo que estaba bien que le llamara así, ¿acaso debo rectificar?.- preguntó JARVIS.

- Ya tendré yo una pequeña charla con mi "hermano" y con Stark.- respondió Loki.

- Por cierto, el señor Stark os invita a que suban a desayunar al piso de arriba.- dijo JARVIS.

Loki no contestó, simplemente se giró para mirarme y puso los ojos en blanco sonriendo.

- ¡Vamos! Antes de que bajen con un ejército o algo similar.- comentó Loki tendiéndome la mano.

Yo le cogí la mano y salí de cama, Loki hizo un gesto con su mano y, al momento, ambos estábamos vestidos, él con un traje negro que le daba un aspecto muy serio y yo con un vestido negro largo, con un fular por los hombros y unos zapatos negros. _Sin duda, vestidos para un funeral.  
_  
- _¿No te gusta?_.- me preguntó Loki mirándome inseguro, yo me encogí de hombros y le cogí de la mano para salir de la habitación. Loki me paró, se dio la vuelta y, con otro gesto de su mano, la habitación quedó como si nunca hubiésemos estado allí.

Subimos al piso de arriba, allí estaban Tony, Pepper y Thor desayunando. Tony también llevaba un traje negro, Pepper llevaba un traje de ejecutiva y Thor llevaba su ropa Asgardiana. Por lo visto él rendía duelo de forma diferente.

- Ya iba a ir a levantaros yo mismo si tardabais más.- comentó Tony, Loki puso los ojos en blanco y nos sentamos en la mesa.

Pepper se acercó con un par de tazas de café y las puso delante de nosotros, me acarició el brazo y le miré a los ojos.

- ¿Seguro que estás bien?.- me preguntó mirándome con preocupación y yo asentí levemente con la cabeza.- Puedes hablar conmigo de lo que necesites, ya lo sabes.

Yo volví a asentir, ella frunció el ceño y se acercó a hablarle en susurros a Tony, aunque yo pude escuchar sin problemas lo que ella le dijo.

- Creo que la tiene hechizada, Tony. Mírala, no ha dicho una palabra. Él le ha hecho algo malo.- le susurró Pepper a Tony.

- Simplemente se encuentra en un ligero estado de shock tras la batalla y tras ver como un amigo muere delante de sus ojos.- dijo Loki con un tono de voz tan frío que Tony y Pepper se separaron mutuamente de un salto.

- ¿Nos has oído?.- preguntó Pepper con voz temblorosa.

- Es evidente que os he oído perfectamente, en realidad, los dos os hemos oído.- respondió Loki mirándome y yo arqueé una ceja mirando a Tony y a Pepper.

- Cada vez dais más miedo, que lo sepáis.- comentó Tony.

- Yo no he oído nada.- respondió Thor con el ceño fruncido.

- Señor Stark, los de S.H.I.E.L.D llegarán a la azotea en 2 minutos.- nos informó JARVIS.

- Gracias JARVIS.- contestó Tony y se puso serio.- Deberíamos subir.

Loki me pasó el brazo por la cintura y nos levantamos, Tony hizo lo mismo con Pepper y Thor asintió mientras nos miraba.

Al llegar a la azotea ya estaba el Quinjet de S.H.I.E.L.D, entramos en él y dentro estaban Bruce, Clint, Natasha, Maria Hill y Nick Fury. Sin decirnos una palabra nos dirigimos al cementerio.

* * *

Cuando llegamos allí, bajamos todos del Quinjet y nos quedamos con la boca abierta dado que habían hecho en un día un mausoleo con la efigie de Steve en él, enfrente del mausoleo había un ataúd cerrado y un cura en un pequeño estrado estaba esperándonos; rodeamos el ataúd en semicírculo y el cura empezó a hablar y rezar.

Cuando el cura acabó preguntó si alguien quería decir algo sobre Steve y Nick Fury se acercó.

- Sé que el Capitán Steve Rogers no quería ser enterrado con grandes honores.- comenzó a decir Nick.- Pero me ha parecido lo mejor para que todos aquellos que le debemos nuestra vida podamos venir a visitarlo y llorar la gran pérdida que ha sido para nosotros y para el mundo entero.- Nick hizo una pausa mirándonos a todos y continuó.- Steve Rogers nació el 4 de Julio de 1920 en Manhattan, sus padres fueron Sarah y Joseph Rogers, creció en una familia pobre, durante los años de la gran depresión; su padre murió cuando aún era niño, y su madre cuando apenas empezaba a dejar la adolescencia. Intentó entrar varias veces en el ejército para servir a este país en contra de los nazis, pero todas las veces fue rechazado por su pobre condición física y de salud. Un día llamó la atención de un oficial y entró a formar parte del proyecto supersoldado, del cuál Steve era el único miembro; a Steve se le administró un suero especial fabricado para él y gracias a la tecnología de Howard Stark, nació el Capitán América; el cual defendió este país durante la guerra y, sin duda, gracias a él, salimos victoriosos. También intentó protegernos de una amenaza desconocida, el Tesseracto, y al intentar destruirlo, se criogenizó y estuvo en hibernación durante 70 años. Después de eso, lo despertamos y se unió a nosotros, a los Vengadores. Echaremos en falta tu presencia, Capitán.- Nick Fury se alejó del estrado y subió Tony.

- Bueno.- carraspeó.- Como todos sabéis, el Capi y yo no nos llevábamos demasiado bien; aún así, crecí escuchando sus hazañas y lo admiré durante años. Era un gran hombre que murió en batalla, realmente creo que él no lo habría querido de otra forma. Me siento honrado por haber luchado a su lado y por haber logrado conocer al héroe de mi juventud. Gracias Capi.

Tony bajó del estrado y, al ver que nadie más se acercaba, subió el cura y rezó una última plegaria. Todos nos acercamos al ataúd, a despedirnos por última vez; incluso Loki se acercó y susurró algo que no llegué a oír. Los operarios del cementerio enterraron a Steve dentro del mausoleo y, cuando salimos todos de allí, Thor le hizo un gesto a Loki.

- Vuelvo ahora, min elskede.- me susurró besándome en la frente.

Yo no había llorado en ningún momento pero cuando Loki se alejó de mí sentí ganas de hacerlo, miré a mi alrededor y vi que Natasha, Clint y Nick estaban cerca. Como quería estar sola, empecé a pasear mientras leía los nombres de las personas enterradas allí y veía los preciosos mausoleos que albergaban sus restos.

Estaba distraída leyendo los nombres cuando un pensamiento ajeno y malvado me asaltó:

- _¡Quédate ahí quieta, zorra. No te muevas!_.- pensaba la voz masculina.

Yo iba a girarme cuando alguien me tapo la nariz y la boca con un pañuelo, empecé a luchar para soltarme pero la cabeza empezó a darme vueltas violentamente. _¿Qué cojon…?_Mi visión se volvió borrosa y lo último que vi es como un par de hombres desconocidos me cogían en brazos antes de que perdiera la conciencia.

* * *

Autora: Bueno... me parece que por hoy es suficiente, ¿no? ¿Qué os ha parecido? Espero vuestras reviews.  
P.D: El título del capítulo lo he escogido por la canción Cemetery Gates de Pantera.  
Greetings humans.


	18. Una nueva esperanza

Nota de la autora: Siento mucho la tardanza... He estado muy ocupada. :( Pero bueno, creo que este capitulo lo compensa. ;)

* * *

Me desperté cuando alguien me tiró un cubo de agua fría sobre mí, yo estaba atada en una silla y en una habitación que parecía un quirófano, tenía un potente foco de luz apuntándome a la cara que me impedía ver a mis agresores.

- ¡Ya está despierta!.- dijo uno de ellos.- ¡Eh, puta! Comunícate con el Dios y dile que venga.

- Si viene os hará pedazos.- les dije, intentando distinguir algo mientras mis ojos se ajustaban a la luz.

Ellos se echaron a reír y una descarga eléctrica muy dolorosa recorrió mi cuerpo. Grité de dolor y, cuando cesó, me di cuenta de que estaba sentada en una silla eléctrica.

- No nos amenaces, zorra. Tu dios no nos da ningún miedo, tenemos aquí algo que lo dejará indefenso.- el hombre levantó una pistola con un dardo que tenía un líquido azul.- Y así podremos experimentar con él.

- ¿Qué?.- les grité.- ¿Experimentar? ¡Estáis locos! ¡No po…! .- otra descarga eléctrica, más fuerte que la anterior.

Sentí como si los músculos se me desgarrasen y grité hasta que me quedé sin voz. El dolor era insoportable y, cuando cesó, dejé caer mi cabeza hacia delante, respirando di cuenta de que estaba sangrando por la entrepierna. _¡Qué raro! Si la regla me tuvo que venir la semana pasada… Oh, oh…_ De repente noté como palidecía, me negaba a aceptar esa idea fugaz que había cruzado mi mente pero… _Es posible que…_ Mientras más lo pensaba, más segura estaba y el miedo me recorrió el cuerpo, no por mí.

- _¡LOKI!.- _grité mentalmente.

Uno de los hombres se rio al verme y en su cara apareció una expresión de puro sadismo mientras se acercaba blandiendo un cuchillo.

- Creo que te practicaré un aborto por la vía rápida.- me dijo, dispuesto a clavarme el cuchillo en mi vientre.

Empecé a gritar y forcejear, el hombre se paró enfrente de mí y se dispuso a hundir el cuchillo en mí. Justo en ese momento apareció Loki, un cabreadísimo Loki, él le cogió la muñeca al hombre del cuchillo y, le dobló el brazo de tal manera, que el hombre se clavara el cuchillo en su propia cara. Los otros hombres se quedaron pasmados, eran 4 hombres más.

Loki se movió rápidamente y le aplastó la cabeza al más cercano con la pared, uno de los otros iba a pulsar un botón de alarma, pero antes de que consiguiera acercarse a dicho botón, Loki le dio un puñetazo que lo mandó volando por la habitación para que cayera encima de otro hombre; el último hombre sacó la pistola y disparó a Loki, que esquivó las balas y acorraló al hombre contra la pared, el hombre empezó a temblar y suplicar piedad pero Loki lo ignoró, le cogió la mano de la pistola e hizo que el hombre se disparase en la cabeza. Toda la pelea duró aproximadamente unos 10 segundos.

Loki se giró y me miró respirando agitadamente, sus ojos se suavizaron y se acercó a mí.

- Lo siento, yo… yo…- dije con una voz que no parecía la mía y empecé a llorar, no sé por qué lloraba necesitaba hacerlo y las lágrimas corrían a raudales por mis mejillas.

Loki siguió acercándose, noté movimiento detrás de él y vi como uno de los hombres todavía estaba vivo e iba a dispararle el dardo con el líquido. Sentí como todo iba a cámara lenta, miré a Loki, el hombre disparó y yo abrí la boca para avisar a Loki… Pero era demasiado tarde, el dardo atravesó su cuerpo, clavándose en la pared y la forma de Loki titiló, me quedé mirándolo pasmada. _¿Qué? ¡Es una proyección!_ Dirigí mi vista hacia el hombre y vi al verdadero Loki detrás de él. Loki cogió al hombre del cuello y se lo rompió con un movimiento rápido y furioso.

Loki se acercó con paso apurado hacia mí, me soltó las correas y me cogió en brazos con suavidad.

- _Siento mucho haber tardado tanto pero no lograba percibir bien donde te encontrabas.-_ me dijo mentalmente, sonaba preocupado y arrepentido mientras me abrazaba contra su cuerpo.

- _Ellos querían que te llamase y que vinieras, intenté no pensar en ti y bloquear la comunicación. No quería que te hicieran daño.- _le respondí, agachando la mirada.  
Él suspiró y aparecimos en mi casa; Loki se sentó en el sofá conmigo en brazos, me abrazó fuertemente y enterró su cara en mi cuello.

- _No lo vuelvas a hacer, casi me vuelves loco._ _Esos humanos jamás podrían soñar con hacerme daño físico, pero sí que pueden dañarme si te hieren a ti.- _dijo con la voz casi rota.  
_  
_Yo me estremecí, le levanté la cara y vi que sus ojos brillaban por las lágrimas contenidas. Lo besé, él gruñó suavemente y me besó de forma pasional. Podía notar su necesidad recorriéndome y estuve a punto de dejarme llevar pero recordé lo de mi posible embarazo y me separé, mirándole con ojos temerosos.

Su expresión pasó de la confusión a la comprensión y miró hacia mi vientre, posando una mano ahí. Cerró los ojos y se quedó así durante varios minutos sin decir nada, yo simplemente esperé nerviosamente. Un profundo alivio me inundó desde Loki, él suspiró y una sonrisa adornó sus preciosos rasgos.

- Todo está bien. Las chispas de vida están intactas.- me dijo mirándome mientras su sonrisa se hacía más pronunciada. _Menos mal.- _pensó aliviado.

- _¿Lo sabías?.- _pregunté mirándole fijamente con el ceño fruncido.

- _Lo intuía, sobretodo desde la conversación que mantuve con Thanos. Pero no tuve ocasión de comprobarlo.- _respondió sinceramente.

Yo me mordí el labio inferior. _Espera… ¿Dijo las chispas de vida? Demasiada información… Él parece que está contento con esto pero…_

- _Pero nada, min elskede.- _me dijo mentalmente.- _Yo soy el padre y no renegaré jamás de lo que es mío._

- Pero soy humana, tú odias a los humanos.- le repliqué apartando la mirada.

- _Vas a ser la madre de mis hijos y estás vinculada a mí, no eres una humana normal._- me cogió de la barbilla para que le mirase y con la otra mano me acarició el pelo.-_ ¿Pensabas rechazaría a nuestros hijos por ser nacidos del vientre de una humana?  
_  
Yo asentí, algo avergonzada y el rio suavemente mientras me levantaba en brazos.

- _Jamás rechazaría nada que proviniese de ti, min elskede.-_ dijo mientras me llevaba al baño y me sentaba al borde de la bañera.

Me pasé la mano distraídamente por mi vientre y él abrió el grifo de la bañera. _Él no rechazará al bebé y yo tampoco._ Tragué saliva compulsivamente y lo miré.  
- Voy a ser madre.- susurré débilmente.

- Vamos a ser padres.- me dijo, arrodillándose enfrente de mí mientras sonreía de tal forma que hizo que mi corazón se saltase un par de latidos y yo le sonreí de vuelta. La primera sonrisa desde la batalla, la primera sonrisa desde la muerte de Steve…

En ese momento un pensamiento culpable se coló en el cerebro de Loki, fue un pensamiento tenue y rápido pero que hizo que me separase ligeramente de él.

- ¿Pudiste haber salvado a Steve?.- pregunté mirándole atónita.

- Lo intenté, pero dudé y no llegué a tiempo.- contestó él sorprendido y dolido.

- ¿Dudaste?.- grité. Levantándome y alejándome más de él.- ¿POR QUÉ?

- Él seguía viéndote de-de…- empezó a explicarme Loki pero no le dejé continuar.

- ¿Por qué me veía atractiva dejaste que Thanos lo matara?.- susurré y luego alcé la voz.- Todo lo que tocas o está cerca de ti muere congelado, Loki.

Loki cerró los ojos y sentí el inmenso dolor que le provocaron estas palabras, un dolor que también era mío; aún así dije algo más.

- Quiero que te vayas y me dejes en paz. ¡Ahora mismo!.- dije con la voz rota, conteniendo las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir.

Esta vez sentí como si un puñal de hielo me atravesase el corazón, ese había sido el efecto de mis palabras en Loki. Él alzó los ojos para mirarme pero yo esquivé su mirada y miré hacia la puerta, noté como la desesperación empezaba a asaltarle pero él no quería provocarme más daño así que, con una última mirada, desapareció de allí. Yo sabía que no se había ido muy lejos pero al menos ahora estaba sola.

Mis rodillas me fallaron y empecé a llorar en el suelo desconsoladamente. _Steve podría seguir vivo si ese idiota no tuviera su maldito complejo de inferioridad.  
_Estuve llorando un buen rato hasta que unas fuertes náuseas empezaron a asaltarme y conseguí llegar al váter antes de que la primera arcada me hiciera vomitar violentamente, estuve así durante bastante tiempo hasta que conseguí tranquilizarme un poco.

Me levanté temblorosa, fui al lavabo y me mojé un poco la cara y la nuca. Me miré al espejo y me sorprendí con mi mal aspecto. _Joder, ¡un zombie! _Mi reflejo zombificado me devolvió una ligera mueca que intentaba parecer una sonrisa. Dudé si darme una ducha o acostarme directamente, finalmente opté por limpiarme con una toalla húmeda y me fui a la cama.

Estuve durante horas intentando dormir pero solamente conseguí un duermevela inquieto y nervioso. Unas nuevas olas de náuseas hicieron que me levantara apresuradamente, sudorosa y mareada, hacia el baño.

Varios minutos después mi mente no dejaba de preguntarse si todo estaría bien con el ser que crecía dentro de mí, pensé en Loki y mis ojos se llenaron involuntariamente de lágrimas. _No llores más y ve al puto hospital de una vez.- _me gritó mi conciencia.

Así que me vestí malamente como pude entre náuseas y cogí mi coche. Conduje apuradamente saltándome mogollón de semáforos, suerte que era muy tarde y el tráfico era escaso. Una arcada me obligó a parar en medio de la Gran Vía, abrí la puerta del conductor sin quitarme el cinturón de seguridad pero finalmente conseguí controlar la necesidad de vomitar con grandes dificultades.

- Oye, ¿te encuentras bien?.- me preguntó una voz femenina. Miré de reojo hacia el origen de la voz y vi a una mujer morena de unos 40 años que se estaba acercando a mí.

- Sí, tranquila. Es solo que no llevo muy bien el embarazo.- expliqué intentando que mi voz sonase bien y sonreí ligeramente. Observé como su cara cambiaba, primero pasó a ser de sorpresa y luego a ser de ansia.

- Oh, no sabes tú cuánto me gustáis las embarazadas.- dijo, sonriendo sádicamente.

La miré más detalladamente fijándome en su palidez y en la escasez de brillo de sus ojos. _Mierda, una sanguijuela. _Me giré para coger de la guantera la pistola pero ella fue más rápida que yo y me agarró de la muñeca, retorciéndomela.

- ¿Qué ibas a coger?.- me preguntó con un ronroneo.

Yo le di un puñetazo con mi mano libre en la cara pero ella ni se inmutó ni me soltó, sino que me retorció aun más la muñeca y grité de dolor.

En un momento tenía a la vampira delante de mí y, al siguiente, solamente había un montón de cenizas y vi a Loki detrás de ellas con la cara crispada por el enfado.

- ¿A dónde te crees que ibas?.- me siseó, mirándome con furia.

- Al hospital, no me encuentro bien.- grazné sin mirarle. _¿Otra vez? ¿Otra vez me ha sacado de un puto apuro?.- _pensé con asco hacia mí misma.

La expresión de Loki se suavizó y se dejó caer de rodillas delante de mí.

- Min elskede.- susurró suavemente alargando una mano para tocarme pero yo me alejé. Noté la punzada de dolor que le provocó mi reacción.- Lo siento mucho, siento mucho ser un idiota con complejo de inferioridad pero no lo puedo evitar, no soporto tener competencia.- me miró directamente poniendo cara de perrito abandonado.

Yo me mantuve callada intentando no caer en sus redes, era tan jodidamente difícil pero estaba asqueada de todo aquello. Él no tenía nada que dudar o temer conmigo, yo quería estar con él, por eso me había vinculado a él, joder. Para estar juntos para siempre. _Ya no noto náuseas…  
_  
- Las náuseas y tu malestar están provocados por el vínculo.- me dijo Loki suavemente.

- _¿Qué tiene que ver el vínculo en todo esto?_.- pregunté, mirándole a los ojos. Solamente con eso mi corazón se aceleraba y dolía al mismo tiempo.

- El vínculo nos une y nuestros hijos lo saben, pero si notan nuestra discordia y nuestro alejamiento eso les provoca estrés y dolor a ellos.- dijo con mucha suavidad.

Yo abrí mucho los ojos y noté como se empezaban a llenar de lágrimas, llevé una mano a mi vientre y me mordí el labio inferior.

- ¿Nuestros?.- pregunté atónita. Loki asintió lentamente y me quedé callada mirándolo.

- Efectivamente, min elskede.- dijo él mientras sonreía muy ligeramente.- En tu vientre llevas a nuestros dos hijos.

En ese momento me asaltó la culpabilidad y noté un nudo en mi garganta que casi me impedía respirar.

- _Entonces, ¿estoy haciendo daño a nuestros hijos?_.- dije al borde de las lágrimas.

Noté las manos de Loki a mi alrededor, abrazándome y su cara mirándome a tan solo unos centímetros.

- No, min elskede. He sido yo quien os ha hecho daño.- dijo mirándome arrepentido.

No me había dado cuenta de que mis náuseas habían cesado desde que Loki había aparecido y, ahora que estaba tan cerca, incluso me sentía bien otra vez.

Suspiré y dejé que Loki me abrazase durante un buen rato.

- Lo siento mucho.- susurró contra mi pelo.

- No puedes deshacer el pasado.- dije en voz baja y me separé para mirarlo.- Está bien, ¿vamos a casa?

Él asintió, me besó suavemente en los labios y subió al coche conmigo. _Vuelta a casa y en unas horas arreglaría lo de ver a Kari._

* * *

Loki P.O.V

Ya habían enterrado el cuerpo en el mausoleo y estábamos saliendo cuando Thor me hizo un gesto para acercarme a él. Miré a Yami y le dije que estaría con ella en breves, sentí su lástima cuando me aparté de ella y a punto estuve de volver pero sentía la obligación de hablar con Thor.

- Hermano.- comenzó, mirándome serenamente.- Siento haber dudado de ti.

- ¿Sobre qué?.- pregunté arqueando una ceja. Sabía perfectamente a qué se refería pero quería oírselo decir.

- Sobre Yami.- dijo agachando la cabeza.- No dudo de que te preocupes por ella, simplemente temía que no fueras capaz de cuidarla adecuadamente, los humanos son muy débiles, como bien sabes, pero me equivoqué.- tomó aire y me volvió a mirar.- Lo siento.

Me esforcé por no sonreír prepotentemente, lo miré durante unos largos segundos hasta que finalmente hablé.

- Estaría bien que recordases eso para la próxima vez que dudes acerca de como yo trato a mí humana.- dije tranquilamente.

- Hermano, quiero hacer las paces contigo. Sé que las cosas nunca podrán ser como antes pero, ¿no podríamos intentar, al menos, no ser hostiles?.- me preguntó poniendo cara de pena.

Yo tomé aire por la nariz, odiaba cuando él ponía esa estúpida cara que hacía que mis peores instintos salieran a la luz. Parecía que aún no había superado mis resentimientos hacia Thor… Conté hasta diez para mantener la cabeza fría y no decir nada demasiado desagradable, abrí la boca y, en ese momento, noté una sensación de vacío en mi cabeza y me quedé helado.

- Yami.- susurré, girándome hacia donde la había dejado. _¡No está!_ Invoqué mi armadura Asgardiana.

- ¿Qué ocurre Loki?.- preguntó Thor, tensándose ante mi súbito cambio.

- ¡Yami no está!.- le grité, mirándole furioso.

Los demás se acercaron al escucharme y, cuando les dije que no sentía a Yami, se pusieron rápidamente en marcha, buscándola pero yo sabía que era inútil.

- Se la han llevado.- dije en voz baja, me sentía enfermo y mareado.

Thor puso una mano en mi hombro y centré mi mirada en él.

- La encontraremos y se lo haremos pagar a quienes lo hayan hecho.- dijo muy serio.

Yo simplemente asentí ausentemente, estaba perdido y la congoja invadía mi esencia mucho más que la furia o el ansia de venganza y esto era algo que jamás me había pasado. _Min elskede, ¿dónde estás? _No recibí nada, solamente silencio y tuve que reprimir un lamento que quiso escapar de mis labios.

- Allí hay una cámara de seguridad.- dijo Clint Burton.- Es muy probable que haya más y puede que alguna haya grabado lo que pasó.

- Vale.- dijo Stark sacando su teléfono móvil del bolsillo y empezando a hacer algo.- JARVIS, ¿tienes la red? Busca a Yami.

- Sí, señor Stark.- escuché la voz de la inteligencia artificial, como lo había llamado Stark.- Encontrada, la grabación es de hace 5 minutos.

Me acerqué rápidamente a Stark, en su móvil podía ver claramente a Yami frente a un mausoleo mientras un hombre se le acercaba por detrás, ella se revolvía pero quedaba inconsciente y otro hombre ayudaba al primero a cargar con ella. Aparté la mirada de la pantalla, sintiendo ira y apreté los puños para no empezar a destrozar cosas a mi alrededor.

- ¿Dónde está ese mausoleo?.- pregunté con los dientes apretados.

- A unos 120 metros en dirección noroeste.- respondió la inteligencia artificial.- He marcado el punto exacto en el mapa.

Nos encaminamos hacia ese punto y no podía evitar tener una sensación de inquietud, algo me decía que iba a encontrar algo al llegar allí. Efectivamente, conforme nos acercábamos vi el fular negro de Yami atado a una de las tumbas y no esperé a recorrer el resto del camino sino que aparecí delante y me di cuenta de que había un pequeño trozo de papel en el fular.

"A la falsa deidad: Deberías darte prisa para salvarla antes de que la matemos."

Un escalofrío me recorrió completamente, apreté los dientes y perdí ligeramente el control haciendo que la nota ardiese entre llamas fatuas.

Los demás estaban cerca aunque se mantenían a distancia, tenían miedo de mí. _Hacéis bien, ahora mismo no es muy sensato estar cerca de mí._ No soportaba seguir en ese lugar un segundo más así que desaparecí de allí y aparecí en lo alto del Empire State, no quería llamar la atención de ningún humano que por casualidad me pudiera ver, así que me rodeé con un hechizo de invisibilidad.

Estuve un buen rato allí sentado, mirando hacia el horizonte sin poder pensar en nada, cerré los ojos maldiciendo mi incompetencia y, de repente, sentí la mente de Yami. Abrí los ojos y me levanté apuradamente pero, tan rápido como la había sentido claramente, se había bloqueado a mí. Seguía sintiéndola, pero no era capaz de decir dónde se encontraba o si estaba bien. _¡Mierda! Al menos está viva y lo poco que la sentí era hacia el puerto.  
_  
Me teletransporté al puerto y anduve intentando localizarla sin éxito hasta que su grito atravesó mi mente como un rayo frío. Ya sabía dónde estaba y se encontraba aterrorizada, dolorida y en apuros. Ahora me sentía realmente furioso. _No escaparán.  
_  
Aparecí justo a tiempo, un asqueroso humano se estaba disponiendo a clavarle un cuchillo pero yo lo evité y, con la propia mano del humano, se lo clavé en la cara. Había 4 humanos más, todos ellos sorprendidos y asustados por mi repentina aparición.

Con un fluido movimiento le aplasté la cabeza del más cercano contra la pared, otro huía para apretar el botón de alarma. _¡No lo conseguirás! _Antes de que tocase el botón, le di un puñetazo con todas mis fuerzas, sentí sus huesos romperse y sus músculos desgarrarse; tuve la buena suerte de que fue volando contra otro de los humanos, quedando así los dos fuera de combate. El último humano sacó la pistola. _Ingenuo. _ Me disparó varias veces hasta que acabó su cargador, logró recargar la pistola pero yo lo acorralé contra la pared y el hombre me miró con pánico empezando a balbucear por su vida. Lo miré fríamente, cogí la mano que sostenía el arma sin dejar de mirarlo por un solo instante y disparé a la cabeza.

Me giré hacia Yami y respiré aliviadamente, me acerqué y ella tartamudeó una disculpa con voz rota mientras lloraba. Percibí movimiento detrás de mí, vi como las pupilas de Yami se dilataban por la sorpresa y el miedo. Me teletransporté detrás del humano mientras dejé una proyección justo dónde yo me encontraba segundos antes, el humano disparó y un dardo atravesó mi proyección.

Agarré al hombre del cuello y con un movimiento rápido, acabé con su miserable vida. Me acerqué rápidamente a Yami y la cogí en brazos.

- _Siento mucho haber tardado tanto pero no lograba percibir bien donde te encontrabas.-_ le dije mentalmente. Había estado tan preocupado por ella y me sentía tan impotente por no haber podido salvarla antes.

- _Ellos querían que te llamase y que vinieras, intenté no pensar en ti y bloquear la comunicación. No quería que te hicieran daño.- _me respondió ella, agachando la mirada.

Suspiré y aparecimos en su casa; me senté en el sofá abrazándola fuertemente y enterré mi cara en su cuello.

- _No lo vuelvas a hacer, casi me vuelves loco._ _Esos humanos jamás podrían soñar con hacerme daño físico, pero sí que pueden dañarme si te hieren a ti.- _dije con la voz ahogada. Ahora que la tenía en mis bazos sentía sosiego pero a la vez terror por volverla a perder.

Ella me levantó la cara y me besó, el contacto con sus labios produjo una descarga de lujuria y deseo contenidos en mí. Gruñí suavemente y le devolví el beso de forma más pasional pero ella se separó de mí. Me quedé confuso una milésima de segundo por su reacción hasta que su pensamiento se derivó en su preocupación y lo comprendí. _¡Vaya! ¡Es cierto! Yo no le dije nada de lo que Thanos insinuó en la batalla.  
_  
Miré su vientre y posé mi mano ahí, concentrándome en buscar algo inusual en ella y noté algo, al principio era muy sutil pero, mientras más me concentraba más claras estaban, dos pequeñas chispas vitales, resplandeciendo fuertes. Sentí un alivio tan profundo que no pude evitar una gran sonrisa.

- Todo está bien. Las chispas de vida están intactas.- le dije mirándola mientras sonreía más ampliamente. Tenía una mujer que me amaba y dos pequeños en camino y todo estaba bien. _Menos mal.- _pensé animado.

- _¿Lo sabías?.- _me preguntó mirándome extrañada.

- _Lo intuía, sobretodo desde la conversación que mantuve con Thanos. Pero no tuve ocasión de comprobarlo.- _le respondí sinceramente. Noté como su cabeza intentaba aceptar la información y como dudaba.- _Pero nada, min elskede_. _Yo soy el padre y no renegaré jamás de lo que es mío.  
_  
Ella me replicó pero logré convencerla y la llevé al baño, no me había dado cuenta de que ella estaba manchada de sangre. Además un baño relajante nos sentaría bien a ambos, aunque los baños relajantes juntos nunca se mantenían "relajantes" por mucho tiempo.

- Voy a ser madre.- susurró débilmente.

- Vamos a ser padres.- le aclaré, quería que ella comprendiera ese hecho completamente. Me arrodillé enfrente de ella mientras le sonreía y, cuando ella me devolvió la sonrisa, tuve un pequeño flash de culpabilidad: Thanos levantando el pie, yo dudando si interceder o no y pensar en que él se sentía atraído por mi humana; cuando reaccioné era demasiado tarde, él ya estaba muerto aunque eso no evitó el pequeño remordimiento de conciencia en el cementerio, tuve que pedirle perdón a su ataúd en voz baja…

- ¿Pudiste haber salvado a Steve?.- me preguntó Yami mirándome atónita.

- Lo intenté, pero dudé y no llegué a tiempo.- le respondí sorprendido.

- ¿Dudaste?.- me preguntó levantando la voz. Se levantó y se alejó de mí.- ¿POR QUÉ?

- Él seguía viéndote de-de…- intenté explicarle lo que me había pasado pero ella no me dejó continuar.

- ¿Por qué me veía atractiva dejaste que Thanos lo matara?.- susurró y luego continuó con voz más alta.- Todo lo que tocas o está cerca de ti muere congelado, Loki.

Sentí tanto dolor ante esas palabras que tuve que cerrar los ojos.

- Quiero que te vayas y me dejes en paz. ¡Ahora mismo!.- escuché que decía, esta vez su voz se quebró por las lágrimas.

Un puñal de hielo, frío y doloroso me atravesó el corazón. Alcé mis ojos para suplicarle que recapacitara, para pedirle que me dejara estar con ella pero ella apartó su mirada hacia la puerta. Me asaltó la desesperación, estaba haciéndole daño al único ser que me importaba en este universo y, si seguía presente iba a continuar haciéndole daño, así que me fui. No me fui lejos, simplemente aparecí en la azotea del mismo edificio, no iba a alejarme de ella ni aunque mandaran a un ejército en mi contra.

Escuché como ella empezaba a llorar y pensaba que yo tenía un complejo de inferioridad, lo cual era bastante probable. Solté una carcajada irónica y sin humor. Empecé a notar su malestar, yo sabía cuál era la causa de dicho malestar pero ella me había echado de su lado, tuve que gruñir por lo bajo para evitar volver y me senté en el suelo.

Para distraerme me centré en la conversación que había mantenido con Thor antes de que Yami fuera raptada, el por quién lo dejaría para mi lista de cosas pendientes pero con prioridad porque eso no iba a volver a pasar ni aunque con ello desencadenase el Ragnarök en la Tierra.

Al cabo del rato ella se relajó y consiguió dormirse, así que aproveché para descansar un poco yo también.

Me desperté sobresaltado notando el miedo de Yami. _¿Qué demonios…?_ Me incorporé inmediatamente y, al notar que no estaba cerca, yo también sentí miedo.

Aparecí detrás de una vampira que la tenía sujeta por la muñeca, hice aparecer una daga de plata entre mis manos y le atravesé el pecho a ese ser inmundo. Miré hacia Yami, ella estaba dentro de un coche muy ojerosa y pálida, al verla empecé a calmarme pero aún así estaba muy enfadado.

- ¿A dónde te crees que ibas?.- le pregunté apretando los dientes.

- Al hospital, no me encuentro bien.- me dijo ella sin mirarme. Escuché como se echaba en cara que yo la había salvado otra vez y eso borró el resto de mi enfado, me dejé caer de rodillas delante de ella. Yo siempre la salvaría de cualquier peligro, yo estaba a su merced.

- Min elskede.- susurré alargando una mano para tocarle pero ella se alejó de mí, no sabía si de miedo o rechazo pero cuando lo hizo una pequeña astilla de dolor me cruzó el corazón.-Lo siento mucho, siento mucho ser un idiota con complejo de inferioridad pero no lo puedo evitar, no soporto tener competencia.- le dije sinceramente arrepentido.

Ella estaba manteniendo su postura alejada mientras su mente le daba vueltas a las razones por las que estaba a mi lado, por las que se había vinculado a mí y se daba cuenta de que ya no sentía náuseas.

- Las náuseas y tu malestar están provocados por el vínculo.- le dije suavemente.

- _¿Qué tiene que ver el vínculo en todo esto?_.- me preguntó mentalmente, mirándome por primera vez desde la discusión. Viendo esos ojos color miel sentí como mi corazón se paraba ligeramente, saltándose un par de latidos. _¡Por Yggdrasil, esta mujer me ha llegado hasta la médula!  
_  
- El vínculo nos une y nuestros hijos lo saben, pero si notan nuestra discordia y nuestro alejamiento eso les provoca estrés y dolor a ellos.- le dije con mucha suavidad.

Sus pupilas se dilataron por la sorpresa pero, al momento, sus ojos se empezaron a llenar de lágrimas mientras ella ponía una mano en su vientre.

- ¿Nuestros?.- preguntó débilmente. Yo asentí.

- Efectivamente, min elskede.- dije mientras una ligera sonrisa crecía en mis labios imaginándome lo que en unos meses tendríamos entre nuestros brazos.- En tu vientre llevas a nuestros dos hijos.

- _Entonces, ¿estoy haciendo daño a nuestros hijos?_.- preguntó ella, al borde de las lágrimas, asaltada por una repentina culpabilidad.

Su culpabilidad me hizo sentir culpable a mí también, ella no había sido la causante de todo esto, había sido yo. Pasé mis brazos alrededor de ella y la miré a tan solo unos centímetros.

- No, min elskede. He sido yo quien os ha hecho daño.- le dije arrepentido.

Finalmente ella se calmó, todo volvió a estar como antes y volvimos a su casa.

* * *

Autora: bueeeenooo... un capítulo más. Espero que os gustara con el Loki P.O.V incluído. ;) Espero vuestras reviews!  
Greetings humans.


	19. Nota de disculpa

Antes de nada quisiera disculparme, llevo casi dos meses sin escribir nada pero es que estoy pasando por un muy mal momento en mi vida y sé lo que es seguir un fic y tener la incertidumbre de si lo continuará la autora o no.

Ahora mismo no tengo ganas de escribir pero NO PIENSO ABANDONAR ESTE FIC! Quiero que quede muy claro para todos los que lo seguís y, si las cosas me mejoran en breve, volveré a escribir y finalizaré lo capítulos que me quedan para acabar la historia.

Siento mucho todas las molestias y comeduras de cabeza que os haya ocasionado a todos.  
Muchísimas gracias por estar ahí.

**Yami**


	20. Mirar hacia delante

**Nota de la autora: Finalmente se puede decir que ... ¡HE VUELTO! Espero que este capitulo no os sepa a poco ni os parezca flojo en comparación con los anteriores. Muchas gracias a todos por haber aguantado pacientemente, gracias por leer y gracias por disfrutar de mi fic. Sin más preámbulos os dejo el capitulo. GRACIAS!**

* * *

Conduje tranquilamente de vuelta para casa, me encontraba bastante agotada pero, con Loki a mi lado, me encontraba bien otra vez. Llegamos al garaje de casa y, antes de que diera dos pasos hacia el ascensor, Loki me cogió con fuerza y aparecimos en mi apartamento.

Miré a Loki, su mirada era muy intensa, tanto que me hizo sentir un escalofrío, aunque me limité a arquear una ceja y apartarme suavemente de él.

- Aún no te he perdonado por lo de Steve.- dije en tono neutral, observando su reacción.

Él respondió sonriendo ligeramente mientras se acercaba más a mí, mirándome de una forma que provocaba un nudo de anticipación en mi estómago y que me recorriera una descarga por todo el cuerpo.

- Lo sé, sé que no te va a ser tan fácil olvidar el porqué de tu enfado pero puedo hacerte olvidar que estás enfadada.- sonrió con picardía y, acto seguido sus manos se pasearon con suavidad por mis caderas, piernas y abdomen.

Loki rozó suavemente sus labios con los míos y una de sus traviesas manos bajó hasta mi entrepierna, jadeé contra sus labios, momento que él aprovechó para devorarme la boca. _¡Oh, maldito sea! ¿Cómo es posible que solamente besándome me haga perder el sentido de esta manera?  
_  
Noté como él sonreía contra mis labios y sus manos se afirmaron en mi cadera, pegándome más a él y pude comprobar lo muy excitado que él estaba, cosa que me hizo sonreír a mí también.

- Llevo tanto tiempo con ganas de ti, min elskede.- susurró Loki contra mi cuello.- Que te voy a meter en esa habitación y voy a hacer que pierdas el sentido.

- Yo ya no tengo mucho sentido.- respondí, encogiéndome de hombros.- Si lo tuviera no estaría vinculada a ti y habría huido hace mucho tiempo.

- Entonces soy afortunado por tu falta de juicio.- replicó él, mientras me cogía suavemente del pelo para que elevara la mirada a sus ojos.

- Debería haberme hecho lesbiana.- dije sacándole la lengua.

Loki se quedó medio segundo mirándome con perplejidad hasta que una ligera sonrisa asomó por sus labios mientras elevaba una ceja.

- Así que lesbiana, ¿eh?.- dijo separándose un poco de mi pero sin soltarme el pelo.- Tus deseos son órdenes para mí.  
_  
_Yo parpadeé confusa y, en ese momento, ya no tenía a Loki enfrente de mí sino que tenía a una bella mujer de pelo negro azabache, ojos verde esmeralda y un cuerpo de infarto sujetándome el pelo. _¡Joooooder!  
_  
Intenté tragar saliva pero tenía la boca completamente seca, así que carraspeé pero aún así no encontraba mi voz.

- ¿Es esto lo que querías, min elskede?.- dijo la mujer con un suave ronroneo, su voz era como caramelo líquido.

Sentía la diversión de Loki a través de nuestro vínculo pero yo estaba totalmente desconcertada. Ella me sonrió de forma pícara y ahí fue cuando vi su gran parecido con Loki, realmente era su versión en femenino.

La mano que me sujetaba del pelo tiró un poco de mí hacia ella hasta que casi rozábamos nuestras narices, noté sus grandes pechos contra los míos y noté como su otra mano de largas uñas empezaba a pasearse lentamente por mi espalda, provocando que todo mi vello corporal se erizase.

- Yo… eerrmmm… estooo…- tartamudeé torpemente sin poder quitar mis ojos de los suyos, tomé una respiración rápida por la boca y ella me besó sin darme tiempo a reaccionar. Sus expertos labios se abrieron paso entre los míos, esos labios que a la vez eran diferentes pero iguales a los que ya había besado. La mano de mi cabeza me mantenía firmemente agarrada así que hice lo único que se me ocurrió: devolver el beso.

Una ola de deseo me atravesó el cuerpo y no sabría decir si provenía de Loki en su versión mujer o de mí misma. Lo que sí sé es que ambas aparecimos en la ducha desnudas al instante siguiente.

- Tócame querida, no muerdo.- me dijo ella separándose de mis labios para mordisquearme la oreja y su mano buscó el grifo de la ducha.

Yo gemí levemente tanto por el agua como por el placer que estaba sintiendo con sus atenciones pero sentía que todo era muy raro, yo nunca había hecho nada parecido.

Ella cogió un bote de gel de baño y se echó un poco en la mano, empezando a frotarme los hombros mientras me miraba con una sonrisa.

- No parece que quieras tocarme, ¿acaso lo de hacerte lesbiana era mentira?.- me preguntó ella mientras me frotaba los pechos, haciendo que mi cuerpo respondiera a su toque.

Antes de que pudiera responderle su apariencia cambió, volviendo a ser Loki en forma masculina y en todo su esplendor. Él seguía enjabonándome los pechos y yo le agarré con fuerza del pelo para acercarlo a mí y pegar mis labios a los suyos, a lo que él respondió con un pequeño gruñido de satisfacción.

- _No sé que me da a mí que te gusto más con esta forma, ¿me equivoco?.- _Loki sonaba muy divertido y excitado.

- _¡Te odio!.- _le repliqué mientras mis manos se dirigían a su miembro y empezaban a acariciarlo.

- _¡Oh, sí! ¡Ya lo veo!.- _me respondió. Incluso su voz mental sonaba ronca por el deseo.

Como respuesta le mordí en el hombro con fuerza, él gruñó de forma gutural y me dio la vuelta, de forma que estaba de espaldas a él. Me separó las piernas con las suyas, me sujetó la cadera con sus manos y se deslizó en mi interior.

Yo grité de placer cuando lo sentí y Loki empezó a moverse lentamente dentro y fuera, tan lentamente que me estaba volviendo loca. Intenté mover mis caderas para encontrarme con él pero sus manos estaban afianzadas y no me dejaban moverme.

- ¡Por favor!.- supliqué conteniendo un gemido.

Él empezó a moverse un poco más rápido pero yo quería más aún y yo sabía que él lo sabía. Una de sus manos soltó mi cadera para jugar con mi pezón, jadeé con fuerza y escuché como a él aceleraba la respiración por el placer. Intenté volver a encontrar mis caderas con las suyas para seguirle el ritmo pero me volvió a parar.

- _Si no te estás quieta te voy a tener que atar_.- gruñó Loki.

Yo sonreí ante ese pensamiento y lo volví a intentar una vez más pero el intento fue fútil, escuché como Loki se reía de forma oscura.

- Así que quieres jugar.- ronroneó Loki dándome una fuerte palmada en mi culo.

Yo grité por la sorpresa y Loki me giró hasta tenerlo enfrente, tenía una sonrisa de pecado en la cara y me levantó de forma que mis piernas lo rodeaban.

- Las dos manos sobre la cabeza.- ordenó con voz sexy.

Yo hice lo que él me pedía, con una de sus manos mantuvo las mías juntas mientras su otra mano estaba en mi cadera y él volvía a penetrarme lentamente. El ritmo seguía siendo lento pero ahora lo estaba haciendo de forma más profunda.

- ¡Oh, Loki!.- gemí, temblando de placer.

Loki me besó con pasión mientras una última estocada hizo que ambos alcanzáramos el clímax.

Cuando Loki me soltó las manos me sentí como la gelatina y me habría caído al suelo si él no hubiese estado sujetándome.

- _Vamos a descansar que estos últimos días hemos tenido demasiadas emociones fuertes.- _dijo Loki con un suspiro, mirándome fijamente a través esos ojos esmeralda tan preciosos.

Yo asentí y él me cogió en brazos hasta la cama, ahí me abrazó fuertemente contra su pecho mientras me acariciaba el pelo.

- Te quiero Yami.- susurró bajito, algo que yo oí vagamente antes de caer profundamente dormida.

A la mañana siguiente noté como alguien me intentaba despertar pero yo no quería levantarme, me di media vuelta en cama y me tapé hasta la cabeza. Escuché una suave carcajada, percibí como la cama bajaba con el peso y como me quitaban con suavidad las mantas de la cabeza para darme un beso en la sien.

- Creo que es hora de levantarse, min elskede.- dijo Loki con suavidad.- Y, aparte de que es casi de noche otra vez, tengo una sorpresa para ti.

- Déjame dormir 5 minutos más.- murmuré adormilada.

- ¿Segura que no quieres ver tu sorpresa?.- preguntó Loki. Yo sabía que estaba sonriendo tanto por su tono de voz como por la diversión que sentía a través de nuestro vínculo.

- Vaaaaleee.- acepté a regañadientes mientras abría mis ojos para encontrarme con la mirada del dios al que yo amaba.

- Está bien.- dijo Loki sonriendo.- ¡Sorpresa! ¡Ya puedes entrar!.- dicho esto se abrió la puerta de la habitación y entró Kari.

- ¡Kari!.- exclamé sorprendida y muy contenta de ver a mi hermana menor completamente sana y salva. Ella se echó a mis brazos con lágrimas de felicidad en los ojos.

- Me alegro tanto de que estés bien.- dijo con un sollozo.- Cuando me dijeron que te habían secuestrado pensé que te había perdido para siempre.

- Yo también pensé eso mismo.- dijo Loki con voz sombría, aunque sonrió al momento.- Aunque por suerte estamos todos bien ahora.

- Gracias por todo Loki.- le dijo Kari con una sonrisa.

- _¿No crees que deberíamos comentarle el hecho de que vamos a ser padres?.- _me preguntó Loki mentalmente.

Yo miré a Loki con algo de duda pero él me sonrió mientras pasaba su brazo por mi espalda para darme ánimos.

- Kari, estooo… .- Comencé titubeante.- Hay algo que deberías sabes, es una buena noticia y creo que te vas a alegrar.

- ¿El qué debería saber?.- preguntó Kari con sorpresa.

- Pues que en aproximadamente 8 meses tendrás a un par de pequeños seres que te van a llamar "tía".- dije con una sonrisa.

Los ojos de Kari se abrieron desmesuradamente por la sorpresa hasta que, al cabo de un par de segundos, ella volvió a sonreír.

- ¿Qué me dices? ¿Cuándo…?.- empezó a preguntar pero se calló y frunció el ceño.- Espera… ¿has dicho un par?.- preguntó mirándome con curiosidad.

- Efectivamente.- intervino Loki.- Serán mellizos.

- ¿Y cómo lo sabes?.- le interrogó Kari.

- Pues porque puedo sentir sus chispas de vida.- respondió Loki poniéndome una mano en el vientre.- Es una preciosidad.

- Guau.- susurró Kari.- En serio, me alegro mucho, ¿cuándo os casaréis?

- Actualmente ya estamos casados, diría yo.- dije mirando mi tatuaje en la muñeca.

- ¿Qué?.- gritó Kari con los ojos soltando chispas.

- Pues sí.- dije con una media sonrisa.- Estoy vinculada a Loki de una misma forma similar a la que antes teníamos tú y yo, ésta es la prueba.

- ¿Y cómo es eso posible?.- me preguntó ella sin dar crédito, mientras me acariciaba con delicadeza el tatuaje.

- No lo sé, cosas de dioses y magia.- dije encogiéndome de hombros mirando a Loki de reojo.

- Pero yo quiero ver una ceremonia.- murmuró Kari haciendo un puchero.

- Ya veremos, cielo.- le dije a mi hermana mientras le acariciaba la mejilla con suavidad. Ella miró a Loki y se fijó en que él también tenía un tatuaje.

- ¡Tú también!.- afirmó ella admirando las suaves líneas en la muñeca derecha de Loki.

- ¿Aún crees que quiero esclavizar a tu hermana o algo semejante? Si aquí el único esclavo soy yo, aunque gustosamente.- replicó Loki con una ligera sonrisa y Kari se volvió escarlata por la vergüenza.

- Yo… .- empezó a decir nerviosa.

- Disculpas aceptadas.- la cortó Loki con un guiño y me miró.- ¿Qué tal si comemos algo? Debes de estar hambrienta.

- ¡La verdad es que sí! Y tengo antojo de espaguetis.- dije incorporándome y Loki apareció justo delante de mí, sujetándome por la cintura y me dio un rápido pico en los labios.

Yo me sonrojé un poco y nos dirigimos los tres a la cocina. Todo era tan normal, como si siempre hubiéramos sido los tres en familia.

Durante la comida le pregunté a Loki si los de S.H.I.E.L.D sabían que yo ya estaba a salvo, obviamente así era. Así que ahora tendríamos que mirar hacia delante, nos centraríamos en saber quiénes eran aquellos que nos habían secuestrado y conocer sus motivos; una cosa estaba clara, no eran amigos.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**** Espero que os haya gustado a todos. Ahora mismo me podré a escribir el siguiente y espero no tardar otros 3 meses, jajaja.  
****Greetings humans!**


End file.
